


It Comes At Night

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Brothels, Brutal Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Police, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, There's a lot of sex here you are warned, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Several murders have been happening in the poorest and dirtiest part of New York.So, detective Stark decided to go to the most rotten brothel to find answers.And, Peter's just a fuck and the witness of his case, apparently.He is convincing himself to believe that, because acquiring feelings for an eighteen year old wasn't a good sign.





	1. The murder

**Author's Note:**

> Blame me for watching The Alienist on Netflix, this came out out of it.
> 
> Remember that Baron Zemo is interpreted by Daniel Brühl and will appear in this stor.
> 
> My Scott Summers for this fic is the young version that appeared on X-men: Apocalypse.
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry if there are mistakes (wich I know there are)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**_October 12th 3:11 AM_ **

 

The warm was suffocating, dimmed lights would flickered, the heavy echoed and buzzing of loud music came just from outside the door, making his head hurts, but he distracted himself by wiping his glistening forehead as a broken moan fell off his mouth, his lips parted and his eyebrows scrunched up together, pain and pleasure making a host in his body. 

 

He couldn't see straight, his eyes kept closing as his head hit the wall constantly —Peter gasped and and gripped the hands resting om each side of his face in the wall, the thrusts being sent from behind him where almost brutal and rough but he was way to numb to actually mind it. 

 

His trousers and underwear were pooling around his ankles and the buttons of his shirt were undone, one of his shoulders was uncovered as the _stranger_  kept kissing and biting it.

 

Peter blinked fastly, looking up at the ceiling and moaning again as the man behind him pinned him to the wall completely, the coldness contrasting with the warmth of his body, he huffed and turned his head to try and look at him.

 

The man was young and good looking and Peter would've enjoyed it if it wasn't from the way that his hips were were being gripped carelessly and the painful drag of the other hardness inside him, he braced himself and rested his head on the wall again, brown curls sticking to his sweaty forehead.

 

When he finished, he was left weak and giving short breaths as the man pulled away and patted twice the side of his thigh. Peter heard the drag of a zipper being pull up and he gulped dryly as he bend down slowly, gripping the edge of his trousers and underwear and pulling the up quickly. 

 

He saw the man washing his hands on the small sink, water splashing on the mirror; Peter buckle his belt and walked up to him.

 

The man looked at him shortly when Peter stood beside him, hip resting against the hard edge of the sink and his fingers reached up to brush something of his shoulder. Peter smiled flirty as he fixed his own shirt.

 

"Are you gonna be here next weekend?" The man asked unbotheredly and fished his wallet out of the back of his pants.

 

"I don't know," Peter shrugged.

 

"100, yeah?" He wiggled slightly a bill on his hand.

 

After Peter nodded, he backed away when the man threw the money on the sink inattentively, gave himself a one last look before walking towards the door and unlocking it —Peter sighed when he stepped out and he quickly grabbed the single, crumbled bill. 

 

He splashed water on his face once he saw his reflection, his face was still flushed and sweaty, his lips were swollen and he grimaced and rinsed his mouth when the taste of the man's hardness was evident. He didn't feel like walking around but he still did, he exited the bathroom and went through the drunk, dancing people in the club that he managed to get himself into. 

 

The cold air hit Peter's face pleasantly once he stepped outside the place, it was dark and deserted, only illuminated by a street lamp. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quietly before sucking in a big breath and almost coughing the smoke, he still hasn't gotten used to this but a friend of his that work with him told him that it coico help him to calm his nerves —He looked back once at the door and then started walking away from it, a thin arm hugged himself tightly as he smoked desperately on the cigarette, trying to gain some warmth as he followed the direction to his ~~brothel~~  home. It was a few blocks away and he sauntered through the dark alleys and streets.

 

Peter soom came across the familiar building, the tall brick house being illuminated only by the lights flickering outside —there wasn't any peculiar or specific about it, there wasn't any kind of sign that said brothel or whore house, it was known for what it was by tongues running and by the litter woman's boot hanging outside, just by the railing of the metal stairs that conducted the way inside.

 

But, he frowned and stopped on his tracks abruptly, he gaped when he saw the sirens outside, blue and red prominent against the dark surroundings, policeman were standing outside, there were bright flashes of cameras and people yelling, for a moment he thought that they had been busted by the police and was about to run away but then he saw his boss talking with unpleased expression to a policeman and then he saw his friend on the corner, he was hugging himself and appeared, from afar, to be shaking and Peter didn't think twice before running over there. 

 

Some of the other boys that worked with him were there too, the expression on their faces was the same on the his friend was sporting and Peter frowned deeper and walked faster.

 

He pushed the officers away when they tried to stopped him and ignored the heavy gaze of his boss on him as he made his way over his friend, who was close by the entrance.

 

As soon as Peter saw his friend noticed him, he gave a long step and Scott did too; they hugged quickly, their back of their hands gripped eachother's heads tightly as they kept the embrace. Peter held his friend Scott strongly and his breath hitched when his shoulder damped and he realized that Scott was crying as he gripped him tighter.

 

Peter pulled away and held both sides of the other boy's face, thumbs catching the tears, he whispered, "What happened?"

 

Scott stared at him for a moment before pointing at some way beside them and breathing in shakily, "Tommy was killed."

 

The boy felt a pang of an unbelievable feeling on his chest, his brown eyes roamed over his friend's expression and his frown deepened, he looked at his arm before he followed with his gaze where Scott was pointing. He couldn't see at first, people were blocking his view and suddenly, he turned cold and gasped, horrified and involuntarily as he stepped back and collided with his friend's back, an arm hugged his middle and he gripped tightly as he contemplated the image before him.

 

There he was, a young boy that worked with them, Peter was sure he was underage when he first joined and he was always reserved to himself and Peter never paid much attention to him, but now, he stared, a horrified and repelled expression on his face as he panted.

 

People were screaming and asking, Peter looked.

 

The boy was there, lying on the ground, lifeless and unmoving, there was blood surrounding him and he was naked, pale skin shimmering under the moonlight, his green eyes were grey as they stared blankly and Peter had to look away, gasping for a large breath as he hugged Scott again, he clenched his eyes shut, gripping his friend's shirt and burying his face on his neck.

 

He couldn't shake it off — _how_  could he? The grotesque sight was impaled on his minds, he looked shortly but it was enough. 

 

The young boy was badly butchered, in an animalistic way, the cuts and openings on hus body, the dark blood drying around them, he was cut opened from chest to crotch and Peter whimpered as he shook his head rapidly and let his friend shushed him as they hugged eachother tightly.

 

Who would do something like that?

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm telling ya, that Letisha girl asked for my goddamn phone, I gave it to her, I mean; why _not_? She's attractive and it's been a while since I take someone home, right?"

 

Tony chuckled around his sandwich and nodded for his friend to go on.

 

" _Right_. I take ' _her_ ' home, we're chilling, talking, drinking beer and then, bam! Time to step up my game because she's kissing me and suddenly she's on top of me, A-ha was playing in the background, Take On Me, I remember—"

 

Tony threw his head back and laughed loudly, ignoring the stares that people around the office sent them as his Rhodey kept going.

 

"We're getting there.  _Aha_. I'm stiff as metal pole—" His friend lowered his voice and Tony groaned and shook his head, "I'm feeling her up, you know, and then,  _what_ _!_ " Rhodey touched his own face with a horrified expression, "She's stiff as a pole too, man!"

 

Tony yelped and rested back against his chair roughly before laughing again and clapping his hands together, the sandwich was longer forgotten on the desk that they shared, he wiped his eyes and was about to talk but end up laughing again when he saw Rhodey's expression and soon he was left chuckling as he took a breath in, "So, you mean, she was a  _he_?"

 

Rhodey raised his arms dramatically and nodded, "She was stiff as a goddamn pole, I tell ya!"

 

"Well," Stark shrugged, a wide smile still playing on his lips, "You should've known when her name was _Letisha_."

 

"Oh, come on, man, that doesn't mean nothing," He rolled his eyes.

 

"You're ridiculous," Tony chuckled and crossed his arms, "I mean, in what kind of places are you getting yourself into this days?"

 

Rhodey pointed at him, "Not something worst than what you get yourself into."

 

He raised his eyebrows, "So you ended up screwing Letisha?"

 

His friend threw hima napkin, "Fuck off."

 

Tony was in the middle of laughing again anf avoiding slaps from Rhodey on his head suddenly the young, new assistant amd secretary appeared infront of them, blue eyes scanning them with a uncertain and funny expression as her hands held a folder —Rhodey looked at her when she cleared her throat and Tony raised his eyebrows, and leaned his elbow on the desk, eyeing the woman up and down.

 

"Sweetheart, you look really beautiful today and—" Tony avoided again a punch from his friend.

 

Wanda rolled her eyes playfully and shook his head.

 

"Forgive him. He had too much caffeine and little sleep," His friend said.

 

"Captain Rogers would like to meet you two in his office," Wanda said simply and smiled when Tony groaned and rested his head on his arms, "Good luck, gentleman."

 

Just when she walked away, Stark looked up and shook his head at Rhodey with a pained expression, "I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with Rogers."

 

Rhodey stared at him with sympathy, "When are you gonna accept the new boss?"

 

He scoffed and stood up, fixing the gun on his belt and then his jacket, "When he's not younger than us _and_  when he's not getting paid more. I liked Fury more."

 

His friend sighed and stood up, "You complained about him too, so," He shrugged and patted his back, "Who seems to be the problem?"

 

" _Ha_ ," Tony muttered sarcastically and gulped down the remaining of his coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhodey knocked on the door twice and then placed his hands behind his back, his dark eyes scamnsc Tony's sour expression and he sent him a pointed look just as a voice behind the door said firmly ' _come in!_ ' —Tony sighed and shook his head.

 

"Behave," His friend mumbled before opening the door.

 

Tony walked after him, closing the small office with a soft slam and he watched Steve eyed them quickly before raising his hand and pointing at the seats before him. Rhodey was waiting for him to walk together (or to stop him from saying anything or doing something) and Tony joined him.

 

"Boys," Steve greeted.

 

And, Tony grimaced slightly before turning his head to crack his neck. A bad habit he had whenever he was unpleased with something or when he wanted to control himself.  _God_ , he couldn't stand the man.

 

Rhodey slapped Tony's back harshly and smiled at their boss, "You called us, sir?"

 

Rogers nodded, "Take a sit."

 

They sighed and sat down in the leather chairs in front of them. The sound of wood against wood was loud as the accommodated, Tony made a show of himself as he rolled his shoulders and pulled his jacket shut on his chest, he coughed a few times and shuffled on his chair before he crossed his legs and ignored the look that Rhodey was giving him —Tony smiled tightly, with closed lips and nodded at Steve, who was staring at him with expecting eyes and bored expression.

 

"You sent the pretty girl to get us, Cap. By the way, great choice in the new employment, I saw the new detective too just this morning, Mrs. Romanoff," Tony said and forced himself to not smirk when his friend sighed and shook his head.

 

Rogers expression didn't change but his throat cleared and he leaned back on his chair, "There has been a murder in the east side of the city."

 

"Queens?" Stark asked and leaned back on his chair too, he started fetching inside his jacket for the small box of cigarettes and his lucky lighter

 

Steve nodded, "That's right."

 

Rhodey chuckled shortly, "Well, with all due respect, sir, but —it's not surprise that there was a murder in Queens."

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and held the package of cigarettes in the air, "Mind if I smoke, Cap?"

 

The blond man grabbed the crystal ashtray from the desk and placed it infront of Tony, "Go ahead," He crossed his hands together and looked at them, "I know it's no surprise that there was a murder in Queens. But, it was different. This wasn't some kind of a gang taking revenge in their drug dealer that owed money."

 

"It wasn't?" Stark asked, words coming out muffled as he held a cigar in-between his lips and light it quickly.

 

"No. It was something major. Brutal," Steve sighed and turned around on his chair to grab something from the shelf behind him, "I'll you what I'm talking about."

 

Tony rolled his eyes dramatic and let his head hang back annoyingly as he showed his hand to Rhodey and opened his fingers with his thumb, up and down as Steve something else that they didn't catch on because Rhodey sent him a warning look and raised his arm as if he was gonna hit him and Tony smirked, blowing smoke at his way.

 

"Here," Steve turned around.

 

"Sir," Rhodey quickly said and Tony cleared his throat, composing himself.

 

Rogers threw the folder at them, landing just on the edge of the desk, "It arrived this morning. The local police want us to take the case."

 

Stark beat the other man and he grabbed the yellow folder first, his lips held on the cigarette, blowing smoke expertly through his nose as he opened it and saw a filled file, a document that he didn't care to read because he was turning away the paper quickly and came across evidence photographs, Tony sighed, but soon he frowned when he made out what was on the pictures, they were five of them, he looked at the bloodied child, the injuries and the purple body —Tony only looked at two pictures, the second was focused on the kid's face and he grimaced evidently and threw the folder back on the desk.

 

"Jesus Christ," He muttered, a conflicted expression still on his face as he took the cigarette away from his lips and gripped it with his fingers.He watched Rhodey grabbed the folder, not before sending a confused expression, Steve was looking at the desk as he waited for them to finish, hand playing with a pen.

 

" _God_ ," His friend muttered in the same tone after a moment, the same expression appeared on his face as he shared a quick look with Tony before dropping the yellow folder on the desk, displaying the grotesque images and Tony found himself staring at them from where he was sitting.

 

"Like I said, it  _was_ different," Rogers mumbled, "Not a common sight."

 

"That's obvious," Stark muttered and nodded at the pictures, "How old is the kid," His mouth frowned and he breathed out, " _Was_."

 

"Not older than eighteen from what the forensic report said. Something you didn't bother to read Stark," Steve said.

 

Tony ignored him and leaned in closer, smoke blowing out of his mouth as he spoke, "Who did that? Or, well," He sighed, "We wouldn't be here if we knew who did it, but, at least you know why was he  _killed_ in that certain way?"

 

Rogers didn't seem to react to his cold and indifferent words, "We don't know yet. He appeared outside one of the brothels functioning in Queens, the boy worked there, a client that was coming out saw him and called the police."

 

"At what time did this happened?" Rhodey asked with a frown.

 

"The witness called just around 3:20 AM, but another witness that lives in the building facing the brothel, saw from her window a black truck dumping something in the sidewalk around 3:11 AM. It was the kid."

 

Tony sighed and rubbed in-between his eyebrows with his thumb tiredly, before he looked up, "Was the kid raped?"

 

Steve shook his head, "We're not certain. The other boys working there mentioned that he leaved with a client in secret. A regular client, someone he trusted, the boys mentioned. He wasn't forced to leave, therefore, we don't if he was forced to do something else."

 

"Boys? — _Other boys_ ," Rhodey quoted the captain's words, before frowning deeper and crossing his arms, "This said brothel is only run by boys?"

 

The blond man nodded, "Boy-whores," He looked uncomfortable when he said it and Tony wanted to scoff but he simply took another drag off his cigarette, "Not my words. The residents from around the are called the workers in that placed like that."

 

"Maybe it was an homophobic act?" Rhodey asked again.

 

Stark shook his head, "If it was a client who did that, then it wasn't an homophobic act. No homophobic would've been a regular client."

 

"Exactly," Rogers muttured and stood up, "The boy was an immigrant, so maybe it could've been a racist act."

 

"Cap," Tony called, "I don't intend to be rude by all means, but—" He sighed when he felt Rhodey's eyes burying in the side of his head, "Should we be worrying about an immigrant prostitute that probably doesn't have a family? I mean, prostitutes unfortunately get killed everyday all around the world and I don't think there's nothing for us to do about it." 

 

Steve stare at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head shortly, " _Tony,_ he was just a kid,"He pointed at the pictures, "And all of the boys who worked there are just kids. Helpless childs. Why do you think that prostitutes get killed all around the world like you said?"

 

Stark only shrugged.

 

"Because, no one cares enough to stop it. That's why it happens. That's why the sick bastard who decided to do that, to take advantage a situation that it will be forgotten in the course of a week," Steve sat down on his chair again heavily, "We're talking about a human's life. About a kid who was murdered brutally and sickly. And, I'm betting that it will happened again."

 

Rhodey sighed and nodded, "I agree."

 

"Besides, campaign elections are just coming and people are freaking out over this event and the mayor just asked me to not let in any  _distractions._ "

 

"So, do you think this a political stunt?" His friend asked.

 

Steve shook his head, "I think this is a sick act committed by a sick person."

 

Tony flicked his cigarette in the ashtray distractedly, "What do you want us to do, Cap?"

 

Steve nodded at the folder and crossed his arms, "Find out who did that."

 

* * *

 

Peter was sweating, it wasn't an uncommon reaction of his body nowadays. The red corset that he have been using was turned and ripped, still on his torso, he looked at his leather shorts laying by the end of the bed, his eyes sting and he wasn't sure if it was because of the sweat or the makeup irritating him, he lifted a hand to wiped them roughly as he kept rolling his hips slowly.

 

He was straddling the man that became his regular client, he called himself Bucky, but Peter wasn't sure if it was his real name. Most of the men that came here were married and wealthy, or were just _wealthy_ , but they didn't want to give their identity away, just for the sake of keeping their social relations and status safe.

 

Bucky suddenly grabbed his hips and guided him, blue eyes stared uo at him from above as soft grumbles came from his mouth.

 

Peter couldn't help but moan, his hands rested on the man's chest, fingers spread wide as he rode him quickly, legs tightening on each side of him, he looked down and saw his own hardness resting in Bucky's belly —it's not common that he gets pleasure from a client, nor it was common that he actually enjoyed being with one. In fact, he seldom feels comfortable with one, most of them are old men and creeps that ask him to do all kind of stuff.

 

But, he fakes moans and fakes that he likes, he fakes to be enthusiastic about fucking because he found out that clients pay more when he acts that way. But they don't know, when they're not looking or he's facing down, that the sounds and begs coming from his mouth don't resemble his face, that is plain and cold, eyes halfclosed as his body moves with the men's thrusts.

 

But, Bucky is different, he's one of the few men in the borthel, if not the only one that actually asks if Peter's is alright doing something and he makes sure to get him off too because it gets him going when Peter comes unexpectedly and longingly.

 

Peter gasped when the older man sat up and hugged his waist close, he snapped up his hips, cutting words from Peter's mouth before leaning his head up and connected their lips, both of then struggling as Peter kept bouncing up and down, but his small hands held the side's of Bucky's face and he kissed him messily, beard scratching his chin.

 

"Fuck," The boy whimper and pulled away as soon a he felt a hand stroking his hardness quickly, his hips twitched and he clenched around the man.

 

His orgasm hit him fast and clear, cum stained his corset badly, but he didn't mind, his back arched and they actually fell backwards, Peter now being pinned to the bed as he his legs parted lazily and he welcomed the heavy thrusts being delivered, he pecked the man's parted lips, tonguing around them and biting them as his lower body pushed back and his hand held onto the other's forearms.

 

Bucky groaned and his moves faltered, before he stilled completely and buried his face besides Peter's head on the mattress, he bit his shoulder and fell completely ontop of him; they both panted and laid bonelessly on the bed, the fan delivered cool air around the room, making Peter shiver.

 

The boy tapped his hip and Bucky nodded, he pulled out of him and laid beside him with a deep sigh, Peter's face turned slightly at the burn on his lower body as he closed his legs slowly and rested his hands on his chest.

 

"You're alright?" 

 

Peter nodded and turned to look at the man who was already looking at him with small eyes, "I'm tired," He whispered.

 

Bucky lifted himself on his elbow and raised a hand to stroke it over Peter's face delicately, "Can't you take the night off?"

 

He scoffed, "Ask Baron."

 

The man chuckled and leaned down to kiss his lips shortly before pulling away, he satred down at the boy and Peter smiled shyly, curls threatening to cover his doe eyes as he leaned up and stole a another kiss.

 

Bucky pulled away and his fingers brushed against the boy's lips, smudging the crimson lipstick over his skin, he looked apologetically at him, "I ruined that. Sorry," He nodded at his face.

 

Peter shrugged and rubbed his eyes carelessly, looking then at his hand and seeing the black staining his fingers, "I have to fix myself and change clothes anyway. You _ruined_  them too."

 

The man chuckled and leaned down to kiss his uncovered chest, "Sorry," He mumbled against his skin, then he rested his head on his chest and looked up at Peter, "How've you been since that night?"

 

Peter looked away and shrugged again, "It's been two days." 

 

"How've you been?" Bucky repeated.

 

The boy closed his eyes and tangled a hand in Bucky's long hair, "Alright."

 

"Alright?" Bucky raised his eyebrows and head, "Come on, Peter."

 

Peter sighed and shook his head, "I've been alright. A little uneasy but that's all."

 

The man nodded slowly, "You don't miss your friend?"

 

"Tommy wasn't my friend. He was new, but, still, I feel bad. He was our age, Bucky," He whispered before covering his face with his arms, "I'm scared."

 

"Hey, hey," The older man mumbled amd rested his arms on each side of him, "Look at me."

 

Peter did, his eyes were glassy and he sniffed once and the man rubbed his face and pushed his hair back.

 

"Why didn't your boss closed the place for a few days?" Bucky asked, "At least until things relaxed a bit."

 

The boy rolled his eyes, "You think Baron would allow that? —he didn't even give a fuck about Tommy. He said that it was his fault for leaving with a client in in the middle of the night."

 

Bucky frowned and leaned down to kiss him after a moment of silence, "You're gonna be alright, baby."

 

Peter nodded and sniffed again, before pecking him one last time and tried to sit up but the other stopped him.

 

"Stay for a little longer," Bucky made him lay down again.

 

The boy chuckled and rested his arms on the other's shoulders, "I have to _work_  and you have to go home with your wife."

 

"I know," He mumbled, "I was just hoping."

 

Peter leaned down licked his lips sensually and slowly, "Am i seeing you tomorrow?"

 

"You bet," Bucky smiled and kissed him once again.

 

Just as Peter was about to answer, there was a loud knock on the other side of the door and the both jumped slightly, "Someone needs to use this room, Peter!"

 

He recognized Scott's voice and he quickly sat up, same as Bucky. They dressed quickly (Peter with was was left of his revealing clothes) and stumbled on the floor as they put on their shoes. There was another knock and Peter huffed, "Coming!" He didn't bothered to tie again the corset as he ealwal towards the door.

 

"Wait," Bucky called and he stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Are you working for free now?" 

 

Peter looked at the man pulling out his wallet from the back of his jeans and he realized quickly. He saw the two bills in the man's hand and he took them quickly, leaning over and pecking his lips before turning around to open the door. 

 

When he opened he immediately saw Scott there, besides a boy that worked with them and man that seemed impatient, he smiled slightly and stepped out of the room, Bucky following close behind, "I'm sorry, sir," He nodded at the other man and soon watched him being pull by the boy inside the room and the door was closed in seconds.

 

Scott stood there smiled awkwardly at Bucky, "Sir."

 

Bucky raised his hand and nodded as greeting before turning around to Peter, "See you tomorrow, hopefully."

 

Peter nodded and watched him walk off, pushing past the drunk man and disappearing into the large cloud of smoke that came out of cigarettes; he sighed and turned to look at his friend that was staring at him with a uncertain expression.

 

"The hell happened to you?" Scott asked and pointed at his clothes, "A wolf bit ya?"

 

The boy smiled and started walking beside him towards their shared room, "I thought that you wanted to use the room that I was in."

 

His friend shook his head, "It was for Dylan. He was too shy to ask you to get out."

 

Once they arrived to their own room, Peter shut the door behind them and quickly started getting his clothes off; his friend followed him to the small bathroom and watched him throw the corset and shorts towards the bathtub. Scott leaned against the sink and sighed boredly.

 

"Haven't had any luck with clients?" Peter asked as he splashed his face with warm water and roughly rubbed his face, trying to get off the makeup that he hated so much.

 

"Thank god," Scott groaned, "I'm not in the mood for creeps and fat fucks."

 

"Tell me about it," He chuckled and pulled down his underwear, standing there naked as he reached back inelegantly and started cleaning himself with the water, getting rid of the lube that Bucky used on him, "Fuck, I don't think, I can't take another client," He grimaced as he rubbed his sensitive parts and rubbed them carefully.

 

It was something normal and ordinary for them to act this way around eachother, there weren't any taboos or forbidden thoughts; they both have been close and together since they arrived on the same week a few months ago and quickly became friends, Peter has seen Scott's worst moments and Scott has seen Peter's worst moments too, they have held eachother at night when they felt like the couldn't take anymore the chaotic life that they were leaving; they trusted eachother and Peter cared deeply about him, just like he knew Scott did the same.

 

Scott looked at him, "Bucky was the third this night?"

 

The boy nodded and grimaced painfully, bringing his hand back and rinsing it under the water, he cursed under his breath when he saw a red liquid on his finger, soon mixing with the water and turning pink.

 

His friend's breath hitched and he reached over to touch Peter's hand, wetting his own, blue eyes stared at him with worry, "You're bleeding?" He whispered.

 

"It's nothing," Peter leaned on the sink with a defeated sigh, he grabbed the towel that was hanging beside the sink and reached back to patt carefully his backside.

 

"You can't work like this," Scott whispered-yell as he looked down at the towel staining with blood, once Peter brought it back to the water, "Let's talk with Baron."

 

"I'm fine," The boy said reluctantly.

 

"Peter," He pulled at his arm, "Come on. You can't. I'll work for you, please."

 

His friend was looking at him with a pleading expression, his hand holding tightly onto his arm and Peter sighed again, dropped the towel under the water and gave a step back to hug Scott tightly, he rested his face in the crook of his neck and relaxed when a hands started rubbing his back up and down.

 

"We won't work tonight, alright?," Peter pulled away and held both sides of his friend's face, "We'll just serve drinks, Scotty."

 

Scott sighed, "I a client wants you. I'll go with him, alright? —you can't hurt yourself more."

 

The boy nodded and kissed his cheek, "I'll do this for you too, you know that, right?"

 

His friend smirked and nodded, "I know, Parker. Now, let's get you dressed, you're looking like a mess."

 

Peter and Scott held hands as they made their way downstairs, they've been like this for the past two days, since they witness Tommy's body laying on the pavement and they both have being close to eachother whenever they could, not letting go eachother of their eyesight; they've been sleeping in the same bed, _barely_  fitting in the tiny thing, but the mere images of the death body made them wake up in the middle of the night and hold eachother as they sobbed, it wasn't only the fact that they saw the blood and body, it was mostly just the thought of knowing that the person responsible of it was a client and could be easily still be around.

 

But, nobody cared enough.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe you dragged me into this shithole," Rhodey muttured once they were sitting down in the uncomfortable wood chairs and their arms rested on the table.

 

"Steve told us to do _everything_  able to solve this thing," Stark shrugged as his head turned to look around the place.

 

It was small and old, it was dirty and grey and just _illegal._ There was low music playing, but the loud laughs, clinking of glasses and conversations overpassed it, the lights were dimmed and everything was almost made of wood —boys were walking around and it made Tony feel sick at the reality of being here and watching how young they were, their youthful expressions were tired and seemed distant; they were dressed in woman's clothes, they were perfectly neat and had beautiful hair, they were all very pretty and looked like dolls and Tony have to look away and distract himself with the glasses filled with liquor that boy placed on the table.

 

Tony grabbed one and started gulping the alcohol slowly, but suddenly, Rhodey took it away from his hand, making it spill slightly on his chin, "What's your prob—"

 

"We're on work duty, Tony. Come on," His friend rolled his eyes and slammed the glass down.

 

The man was about to protest but he looked behind Rhodey and saw two boys coming down the stairs, they were holding hands and were dressed same as the other boys, their young,  _familiar_ features made Tony squint his eyes and leaned in the table to try and have a better look.

 

"Rhodes," Tony raised an arm and patted the other's shoulders, "Look behind you."

 

"What?" Rhodey frowned and turned around, eyes searching between the crowd.

 

"Three o'clock. By the stairs. Look at the boys talking with the bartender. You see?"

 

He nodded and looked at Tony, "What about them?"

 

"Didn't they appeared in the report that Rogers gave us, in the witnesses pictures and declarations?" Stark pointed at the two boys.

 

Rhodey turned around again, stared for a few moments before realization hit his face and he nodded, "Yeah, I think they are."

 

"They  _are_ ," Tony said and leaned back on his chair and reached inside his jacket to pull out his patch, "We have to talk to them—"

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He whispered harshly and pushed Tony's hand away, hiding it from view, "You can't show that shit here. Everyone's gonna freak out."

 

"We're the police. They  _have_  to freak out—"

 

"Tony, no," Rhodey pointed at him, "Steve told us to be discrete. The owner of this place has some criminal background, we have to investigate him too and you can't fuck it up by showing your fucking batch. Now pull that away," He nodded at his hands.

 

Stark scolded at him before putting it away and closing his jacket again, "What's the plan then?"

 

The man grimaced and shook his head, "If we approach the those kids here in the open and ask about the murder they're gonna tell on us, so we'll take them upstairs, you'll take one and I'll take another —Tony," He pointed at him, "Only when you're inside the room that they'll take you, you show your batch and ask questions."

 

"Got it," He nodded, "You go first and I'll follow your after."

 

Tony watched Rhodey gave a nervous sigh before grabbing the glass with liquor and gulping it all down, he smirked, "Thought we were on work duty, Rhodes."

 

" _Oh,_ fuck off," He muttured and turned back to walk towards the small bar were both boys were still standing by, they were talking close to eachother and the boy with blue eyes looked up alarmed when Rhodey reached them and smiled at them.

 

Both boys looked tense and anxious and,  _shit_ , Tony couldn't really blame them, they lived two days ago to see a horrible act and he found himself feeling sympathy for them as they seemed to squeezed their hands together and share a look one last time before Rhodey took one boy upstairs.

 

Then, Tony stood up, feeling weary of the curious eyes on him because he honestly didn't look like the kind of men to be in a place like this, but he ignored it as soon as the remaining boy was alone in the bar, looking from time to time around him and soon, just when he was closed enough, the boy caught his eyes, they were dark and wide, they eyed him up and down, as if inspecting him and a small smile appeared on his delicate face, thin, red lips stretched as Tony stood infront of him.

 

"Evenings," He muttured and nodded at the boy.

 

"Mister," The boy nodded back, brown curls falling on his forehead and Tony avoid to grimace because he was sure the kid was still a teenager, not even the messy makeup on him could make him look older.

 

"By any chance, you're free for a while?" 

 

The kid looked behind him, he stared at someone and Tony followed his gaze, quickly finding who he has been looking for, the owner of the place was there, under the shadows and in a corner, he recognized him from some pictures that were on the report, he couldn't remember his name right now, but he knew it was him, mostly when he sent the boy a pointed, sour look and soon he was turning around quickly, his smile was more forced as he nodded and took Tony's hand.

 

The boy was unaware that he noticed everything as he let himself he guided upstairs, it was dark and he looked at the several doors, were behind them evident doors came through them, some of them were open and he looked away everytime that he saw a boy doing something sexual (seeming to not mind that they were to everyone's display) and he looked away too, im respect, when naked boys who worked there passed by them running and laughing. 

 

He felt like he was going to freak out so guiltily, he found himself staring at the boy's back guiding him, it was pale and toned, shinning under the dimmed, dark lights and Tony shouldn't have feel the stir in his groin when his eyes traveled downwards and stared at his backside and legs.

 

Stark snapped out of it when the boy stopped abruptly and opened the door to an empty room —he didn't noticed that his hand had been sweating until the other let go off him to enter the room. Tony followed him swiftly.

 

"Make yourself comfortable," The kid said, turning around to turn on the fan on the ceiling.

 

Tony cleared his throat and walked towards the bed —he needed urgently somewhere to sit down—, "What's your name, boy?"

 

He looked at him with a weird and questioning expression before a small smile appeared on his lips, "Not everyone asks for  _our_  names around here."

 

The man shrugged, "I'm not everyone."

 

The other looked at him for a moment before starting to walk towards him with quick steps, shortly, he stopped in front of him and Tony looked up and saw the brown eyes eyeing him slowly, "I'm Peter."

 

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief and rested his hands behind him, but soon he straightened out when Peter knelt and immediately started to fumble with his belt, "Hey, hey, hey," He grabbed his hands, "Stop."

 

Peter didn't seem to listen as he pushed his hands away and started unfastening his belt with an experienced that a kid his age shouldn't have, "Peter—"

 

The boy looked up at him, doe eyes staring through thick lashes and soft curls were already on his forehead as he kissed the side of Tony's hand and continued to try and unbutton his trousers.

 

"I'm not here for that," Tony spoke firmly and once again, held the boy's hands in a gentle grip.

 

Peter panted and stood up, "You wanna fuck me then?"

 

Just as he was starting to pull down his shorts, Stark reached inside his jacket quickly, almost desperately (because, shamefully, he didn't know if could be able to deny such temptation) and pulled out his batch with shaky hands.

 

The boy stopped with his shorts at midthigh, eyes roaming over the object on his hand, he looked up at Tony with uncertain eyes, he looked scared as he backed away one step and pulled up the shorts on his legs again —Tony stood up and Peter hugged himself, looking down as he whispered weakly, " _What—_ "

 

"N.Y.P.D, I have some questions to ask you, Peter."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —The kid look happy and at ease, a look that Tony didn't know that Peter could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter!

Peter's blood turned cold, he stepped back and was thinking of just running away, but he actually was too afraid of doing so —he just settled with putting his arms around himself and looking down at the old wood floor as the man stood infront of him with a confident gaze, but secretly it hid a nervous and volatile gleam.

 

The first thing that came to his mind was the he was going to he arrested or held against his will because he was actually committing something illegal, ~~prostitution~~  selling his body.

 

But, what came out of the apparent officer's mouth, left Peter guiltily feeling more at ease.

 

"I'm detective Stark," The man said, "Tony Stark. I only came here to talk about the murder," He was still holding the golden batch before his eyes.

 

Peter sighed and unclenched the muscles on his arms, he tried his best to put on a straight, bound face, "I already spoke to the police that night."

 

The other smiled sarcastically, "You didn't speak to me."

 

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry—"

 

" _Detective,_ please," The man said unbotheredly.

 

" _Mr. Stark_ ," Peter said in-between gritted teeth and gave a step forward, watching how the man chuckled shortly and shook his head, "I'm sorry but I have nothing to say to you. I said everything that I needed to say—"

 

"You said whatever you needed to say to the local police. Not to  _us_. So please, sit back —you're not the only one who's been asked, you're friend's with my partner in another room," Tony said and crossed his arms.

 

The boy's breath hitched, his expression turned distressed and then heated as he gave a last step forward and gripped the front of the man's jacket strongly, "If you do something to him, I swear—" 

 

He couldn't finish because Stark was quickly pushing his hands away and turning him around strongly, gripping one arm behind Peter's and making him yelp in pain and in fear as Tony twisted his arm one more time and brought him close, the other hand gripped Peter's jaw and made him look back.

 

"Assault towards a member of the police is a crime, kid," The man said lowly, against his ear, "Don't be stupid."

 

Peter gasped slightly when the other let him go with a push, he stumbled forward and fell on the ground heavily; he couldn't help but sob and let warm tears run down his face instantly as he turned around slowly, still on the floor, fingertips digging in the wood as he looked up, hair covering most of his eyes and he found the man staring down at him with what seem pity on his face.

 

"Please don't hurt us," The boy whispered, eyes lowering to stare at his own hands as he sniffed. Wondering and fearing where Scott was.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Stark muttured under his breath and suddenly Peter saw him leaning down to his level, brown eyes searching for his and soon, his hands were reaching out for Peter and he actually flinch back, "Kid," Stark called, "I won't hurt you. I'm not here for that. I'm only here to help. Come on."

 

Peter saw the hands being held out for him before him and he raised his own shakily after a moment and took them, he staring at Tony cautiously, searching for something before he allowed the man to help him stand up carefully.

 

"Sorry for that," Tony mumbled and let go of him once he was standing straight, "Just a precaution."

 

"What? Afraid that I'm the killer?" The boy scoffed, unconsciously shaking his hands on his knees to get rid of any dirt.

 

"Too pretty to be a killer," Tony murmured and gave a step back, he put his batch inside his jacket again and looked at the boy expectantly, completely the uncertain look that Peter sent him when he commented that.

 

"So, are you gonna hold me here?" Peter raised his arms, "I _could_  scream. What if I say no?" 

 

Stark sighed and sat down on the bed,he rested his elbow on his thighs and stared up at the boy, "You wouldn't like do that, kid — _why?_   _—_ because one of your friends just got killed a few days ago and the responsible of doing that, could be downstairs right now. And you're all vulnerable, like the other boys working here,  _and,_ if you cooperate with giving information,  _we_ can find the alleged."

 

The boy had being looking down since Tony raised his voice in the middle of his rant; he couldn't help but feel unprotected and humiliated —he certainly was being sort-of being yelled at by a member of the N.Y.P.D and Peter was standing there, wearing shorts and a corset that was too small his size - _just_ girl's clothes- and made him struggle to breath, he couldn't help (again) but feel less of a _descent_  human being in the current, unfortunate situation. 

 

"So, Peter?"

 

"Huh?" He glared up with wide eyes.

 

"Are you willing to cooperate? —to find who did this to your friend?" 

 

Peter sighed heavily and then muttured really lowly, "He wasn't my friend."

 

"What was that?" Tony turned his head sideways.

 

"Tommy. He wasn't my friend," This time he spoke more clearly.

 

The older man raised his eyebrows and nodded, " _Good_. That's good. We're getting somewhere. Come on, tell me what else you knew about him, Peter —why wasn't he your friend? You disliked eachother?"

 

Peter wanted to breath out in frustration at how many questions he was being asked, but he forced it down and crossed his arms instead, "We didn't _disliked_  eachother, like you said. We just didn't had the opportunity to get to know eachother, because he was new. He was just three weeks in this," He grimaced and looked a way for a minute, " _Business_ and he pretty much kept everything to himself."

 

"Why's that?" Tony asked.

 

The boy shrugged and eyed Tony weirdly, "I told you, I didn't know him well, so I didn't know why he was like that."

 

Stark sighed frustratedly and leaned back, "Well, _you_  mentioned in the witness report that the boss here once mentioned something about this client —a regular one that apparently Tommy couldn't stop talking about."

 

Peter only nodded.

 

"So," The man raised his arms, "Tell me about it."

 

"I already told everything to the other police—"

 

"But, you haven't told  _me_ ," Tony said and stood up from the bed and crossed his arms, not before lifting a hand to point lazily at the  boy, "So, please do tell me now, Peter."

 

The boy sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're really annoying, you know, Mr. Stark?" He said bluntly and started walking towards the window at the back of the small room.

 

Stark snorted and shrugged, "Sure they said," He sent him a smug smile.

 

Peter rolled his eyes again and turned around to stare down at the dark streets and flickering lights —he waited a moment before he decided to talk, because he was contemplating about what to say and what not, he was wondering too about how Scott was and what was he saying, or if he was already laying down in the bed, being able to convince the other detective into his flirty and seductive self or maybe both men were straight and married and they were just here doing their job, looking for answers in this filthy place, but still, Peter couldn't help but think that if Tony was a regular client, looking for regularly _matters_ ; it wouldn't be such a bad night, because he noticed that Tony was a tall good-looking man, able to actually be well-spoken, with education and morals, someone that seldom comes to this place and Peter knew that he would maybe have a nice time tonight.

 

But, it wouldn't happen, because here he was, in a room still smelling like sex and being practically interrogated by a police officer/detective.

 

"Kid—"

 

Peter sighed, just to compose himself, he hugged himself, heart beating fast at the tremor of just recalling again the incident —the images were still so vivid, haunting him everytime he closed his eyes and making him fear at night. He cleared his throat and turned his body to look at Tony, "I-I, he was just in— shit, sorry," He avoided his eyes and looked down, he cringed when his voice came out broken and weak, making him seem vulnerable.

 

"Hey, hey, it's ok," The man nodded and walked slowly towards him, "Take your time."

 

"We just can't  _take_  time. The clock is ticking and if we take too long, Baron will come up and know that something is up."

 

"And, this Baron is?"

 

"My boss," Peter said faintly, "You don't wanna come across him so let's get over with this," He sighed and turned around again, hand going down to unconsciously push down the corset on his torso, "What's exactly that you wanna know?"

 

Stark shrugged and winced confusedly, "Everything."

 

Peter did told him _everything_ , he didn't hold back, he told the man everything that he saw and heard, he didn't looked at Tony once in the eyes while storytelling, not even when he placed himself in front of Peter, trying to look at him,he would just turn around and stare down at the street, just where Tommy's body was a few nights ago —he actually had to look at the small clock on the wall that it's in every room (just a guide to help the workers in the whorehouse can know how many time the had been taken and Peter saw how much it's been, he almost winded his eyes as he turned around.

 

"So, you're saying that this man—"

 

"Mr. Stark," Peter said shakily, still looking at the clock, "We already stayed here for too long. One of the boy's is gonna tell the boss and—"

 

"Just five minutes more—" The man raised his hand but Peter shook his head rapidly.

 

" _No_!" He yelled, watching the man lifted his eyebrows in question before he continued, "We _can't_  stay here anymore. Don't you get it? I'm working, Mr. Stark, and Baron expects me to give him a certain money quantity tonight."

 

"I don't see what harm can five minutes do," Tony said, looking unbothered.

 

The boy almost yelp in frustration as he walked towards him with heavy steps, "You don't know how he gets when we take more than the allowed timing and we're about to cross that.  _Please_." He raised a hand to hold Tony's slightly and looked at him with wide, doe eyes, the expression that most men can't say no to and he learned how to use it over the las few years.

 

To his benefit, Tony sighed and nodded, squeezing his hand shortly before letting it go, "Alright," he mumbled.

 

Peter turned around and walked towards the bed, he quickly started to messing it up, he pushed one pillow to the ground and twisted the sheets around, he even spit on them shyly, feeling the man's confused gaze following his movements.

 

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" 

 

The boy gave a last twist to the sheets and looked at the unmade and messy bed, "It has to look like we did _something_  here."

 

Tony nodded once and let out a small ' _Ah_ ', but an uncertain expression was still on his face.

 

"Let's go," Peter walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the door and just as they reached it, he stopped to face Tony again, he looked at him with weary eyes and raised and expecting hand.

 

The man looked down at it and frowned at him then, "What?"

 

"Money," He said simply, raising his hand even more.

 

Tony stared at him blankly before letting out a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head slightly, "We didn't do shit, kid—"

 

"We _talked_ , Mr. Stark," Peter said and then smirked burlesque-like at him, "Weren't you expecting me to open my mouth for free even if it wasn't to suck your cock, right?"

 

The man blinked at his blunt words and let out a sigh as reached back behind him and pulled out his wallet from his pocket, "How much?"

 

"Two hundred."

 

"Jesus Christ," Tony snorted and widened his eyes slightly, "Just for talking, huh?"

 

"We took to long for them to think that it was only a blowjob —so, let's say that you fucked me and you enjoyed it very much. In case they ask you," Peter said that almost automatically, like a robot, without emotion what so ever as he took carelessly the two bills from the man's fingers and placed them inside the waistband of his shorts.

 

Tony eyed his actions before he pointed at the boy, "Expect me to be here regularly and I expect you to be free. We aren't done yet and, kid —don't say a word to anyone about _this_."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and nodded, "Of course I won't."

 

He was about to turn around, but he gave a quick look to the man's face, Peter was already gripping the door handle before he let it go and quickly grabbed both sides of Tony's head, making feel tensed up in defense as Peter leaned in closer and connect their lips —it was all a haste, he kissed him shortly and harshly, lips tight against eachother and unmoving as he pulled away slightly; Tony letting out a surprised noise, eyes widening as Peter dragged his tainted lips over the man's cheek and stubble, before he parted away completely and rubbed his own mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the crimson lipstick on his cheek, resembling the man's.

 

Tony stared at him with a confused and almost angry expression as he raised his hand wiped his lips before looking down at his own, red stained fingers; he looked at the boy again, "What the fuck was that, kid?"

 

"Just for the looks. Sorry, Mr. Stark, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but we gotta appear that we did something," Peter mumbled against him, warm breath coming out as he turned around once again, opening the door slowly.

 

Pale skin glistened in the dark as they walked in separate ways.

 

Somehow —Tony couldn't find himself to take his eyes off the boy disappearing between the crowd of people.

 

-

 

He met Rhodey outside, just were the car was parked across the street. His friend was leaning against it, arms crossed and looking at him with a pointed expression as Tony walked up to him while wiping his his face just where the crimson lipstick was smeared slightly on his skin.

 

"He got you too?" Rhodey chuckled and pointed at his face.

 

Tony hummed distractedly, still wiping his chin and cheek.

 

"The boy —" He raised his eyebrows, "The one that I questioned did the same with me, but less noticable, I guess — _Hey_ , you still got some here."

 

Stark slapped his hand away and grumbled in response to his friend's loud laughs, "Fuck off," He muttured, but still couldn't hide a small smirk of his own.

 

"That place is something else," Rhodey sighed and straightened himself out of the car and started opening the door, "And _not_  in the good way."

 

"The boy that you had tried to suck your dick too?" Tony asked and threw the keys to him a she walked towards the passenger side.

 

"Yep," His friend grimaced, "God, the kid is barely legal."

 

They were inside the car already and Rhodey was starting it with a sudden hurry as Tony barely had the door closed when they were passing the _hideous_  borthel. Tony sighed and pulled out a cigarette before lighting calmly.

 

"So, any useful information?" He asked, white cancer stick hanging of his lips as he rolled down the window the window to let out the smoke.

 

His friend shrugged and eyed Tony's actions shortly, "Maybe. But, I got a feeling that this kid Scott held some back. What about your witness —Peter was his name?"

 

Tony imitated his shrug and then nodded, "Fine. Got some good stuff that can be favorable for the case."

 

"Like?" 

 

"Did Scott told you what the may the killer look like?" He raised his eyebrow.

 

"...No?"

 

"Well, Peter did. My witness did."

 

Rhodey fist bumped the air and laughed, "Motherfucker."

 

-

 

"You really think that these cops are gonna find out who did that to Tommy?" Scott asked, voice sounding loud over the silence.

 

"They're not cops. Detectives."

 

His friend elbowed him and smiled, "Smartass. It's the  _same_."

 

"I guess," Peter shrugged and turned his head, hair tangling with the pillow as he got impossibly close with the other boy and held his hand under the covers, "I kinda got a good vibe from them."

 

"Yeah," Scott nodded, "Me too. I hope they solve this soon," He then turned to look at Peter, blue eyes racking over his face as he sighed, "Because, I'm scared."

 

"Me too," The boy whispered and squeezed the other's hand.

 

-

 

Peter was currently sitting down on his boss' -Baron- lap, they were all in the main room of the brothel were every business, rich fellows get together to watch the pretty boys dance slightly and talk to them with delicate voices, but for some reason since he last saw the two detectives two days ago, Baron has been really observant and curious, interrogating Peter after that night ended if something out of the usual happened wich he of course answered with a simple and flirty ' _No_ ' before kissing the man's neck to distract him from further questions.

 

It wasn't something hidden or occult that Baron fucked and played around with the boys —With certain boys— but weirdly enough it wasn't that they didn't enjoyed, actually, they enjoyed it, it was kind of a blessing to be wanted by the boss, to be noticed by him, because, yes, he could be harsh, improper and just despicable, but deep down when he cared about his boys, he could be caring, buying them stuff out of their small salaries and even giving them free days and Peter guiltily thought that it wasn't so bad  _too_ , to have sex with him, because he just wasn't disgusting or a creep. 

 

Peter knew it was toxic and wrong, because Baron could be fine one day but the other he could be a mess and leave bruises and mental damage on the boys, including Peter.

 

But, here he found himself, sitting on the man as he talked with some guests, large hand resting in the smal of Peter's back and the other was holding his glass filled with liquor against on of his bare legs, Peter was barely listening to what they were saying as he kissed the side of Baron's face, grazing his lips slowly and tenderly on the brown beard while his arm hugged his shoulders and his free hand rested on the strong jaw, almost pulling him closer.

 

Peter somewhat was _thankful_ that he didn't need to be right now with another gruesome client —he preferred by far to spend the evening or the night with his boss. Because he knew what to expect.

 

"Sweet thing you got there," One of the men said with a loghl smirk, finger pointing vaguely at the boy.

 

Baron smiled tightly and nodded once, before his eyes settled on Peter's, " _Remarkable_."

 

"Is he perhaps free for the night?" The same one asked, leaning over in his chair and eyeing Peter with interest.

 

Baron's face expression hardened and he turned to look towards him, "He's with me."

 

"I see," The man chuckled, "But, I recall you saying that we could pick any _whore_  tonight."

 

Peter cleared his throat and looked down, hand tightening on his boss' shoulder self-consciously —he should be used to be call that by now, but the pang on his chest was evident, mostly when they were talking about him as if he wasn't there.

 

"Indeed," Baron smiled, the same tight, fake smile that he always has, "Except for _this_   _one_  tonight." His hand squeezed the side of his hip. 

 

 _Good_ , that meant Baron was feeling possessive tonight and that meant too that most likely he would be spending the night with only him —The boy almost gave a sigh of relief and contentment.

 

"Now, gentleman," His boss said loudly, "If you excuse me. I have some business to attend."

 

Baron stood, making the boy do so too, he straightened his blazer elegantly before raising his arms and motioning all around him with a wide smile, "Feel free to pick any of my boys."

 

Soon, he was holding Peter's hand loosely and dragging him away, until they were out of sight of the business men and they came to stop at the small bar in the corner; Peter faced the man and smiled shyly when Baron brushed a strand of hair to the back or his ear, only to fall on his forehead again as he got closer to the boy and eyed him with an emotionless expression.

 

Baron then cupped the side of his jaw and breathed against his face, "Go to my room. Get yourself ready and wait for me. I'll be serving myself a drink." He let go of him to point at the bar next to them before turning around and started to grab a tall bottle of liquor.

 

He waited for only a few minutes in the man's room, after he got rid of his clothes and _presented_  himself naked, standing by the end of the bed, the blasting cheering and music coming from downstairs was more evident as the door opened and baron revealed himself, holding a small, glass on his hand as he made his way inside, gazing lustfully, almost depravably at his young body under the dimmed lights.

 

His boss hummed, the loud echo of the door closing was heard as he walked up to Peter calmly and confidently, "I see that you're ready."

 

Peter nodded and looked down at where he was pointing, at his hardness standing, just where a few minutes ago he was laying on the edge of the bed, stroking himself until he was rock hard because if Baron found him in this room, showing a sign of  _no_ attraction and excitement, he would be angry and fuming, as he had been before, because he expects Peter to get off too, even if the boy doesn't feels like it.

 

"Do you want me, my boy?" Baron smirked and stood infront of him, lifting a hand to brush it against his hardness slightly, making the boy shudder and sigh, "Answer me."

 

"Y-yeah," Peter stuttered and looked up at the man when he pushed him back and made him sit down on the bed.

 

"Show me," His boss whispered and licked his lips.

 

Peter kept looking at him with doe, wide eyes, never breaking eye contact as he unbuckled the man's belt and unzipped his trousers with experienced, slim fingers until he pulled out his cock out of them, he jerked him for a minute until he was hard; Baron's eyes roaming on his movements and then face before Peter leaned in to spat inelegantly on his hardness to lubricate it a bit.

 

Soon, he laid down quickly and parted his legs as he raised his arms and pulled down Baron in-between them and guided his cock inside him, grimacing when it entered him dry and rough and when Baron started to thrust heavily against him.

 

The night was long but at least he got to spend it only with one man.

 

-

 

Tony went back to the brothel after another two days, once Rhodey and he tried to figure things out and once they presented to Rogers, they were free to keep going with the investigation. It was harder than it appeared and it was believed to be longer than expected, due the few answers that they had and the eternal questionings that kept Tony awake with a glass of whiskey by hia side.

 

And, right now the only crude and real solutions was to go back and look for them and talk again with the same boys because they couldn't risk to try and talk with others because they could freak out or rat out that police and detectives were in their installations.

 

They were sitting at a table in the corner, they've just arrived to the place and the took in the same uneasiness and disturbance that invaded their body like the first time that they stepped foot in here —how couldn't they be disturbed, old,  _old_ , lousy, repugnant men where like fish in water in the brothel, it was,  _oh_ , so upsetting how they seemed so accustomed with the young boys that probably most of them were underage or barely legal, how the boys were dressed in something that isn't they nature and how they seemed distant.

 

Tony cleared his throat and chucked down the glass of liquor that was placed infront of him, completely ignoring Rhodey's judging stare.

 

"So, same plan?"

 

"Same plan," Tony affirmed.

 

"You want me to take Peter now?"

 

He shook his head and waved his hand, "I think we should stick with our witnesses from the first time because we already know what they told us and if they lied, we can know if they fuck up in their story telling tonight."

 

His friend raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Good point."

 

And —Tony ignored the fact that he let out that bullshit-telling because he secretly wanted to see Peter again.

 

He couldn't set his mind or couldn't figure out but there was something intriguing and exhilarant about the kid.

 

Suddenly, just when he was about to mention something to Rhodey and when he was in the middle of scanning the crowd, his eyes landed on Peter, who  _not_ to his surprise was sitting down comfortably on a young man's lap, the man had long hair and blue eyes and was talking to a black man with casual clothes, Peter had an arm wrapped around the man's shoulder and his other hand was resting on his chest, the man kept whispering things on his ear and Peter would laugh and hit his arm —The kid look happy and at ease, a look that Tony didn't know that Peter could have.

 

Peter must of felt his heavy gaze because soon, his head turned slightly and their eyes were connecting; Peter's face drop and his smile faded (Tony shouldn't have feel guilty about it, but he did) as he eyed him and Rhodey with cautious brown eyes.

 

Tony raised his glass and nodded at him.

 

"What are you doing?" His friend asked, giving him a weird look.

 

"I just spotted Peter."

 

The boy seemed to take a deep sigh before smiling, this time more forced as he hugged the man under him closer and leaned down to say something to him, the long haired man only nodded after a moment and patted his leg as Peter stood, not after giving him a long kiss on the lips.

 

Both Rhodey and Tony turned around and cleared their throats awkwardly when Peter started walking towards them, slim body wearing tight, revealing clothes and messy curls were now slicked back attractively and he was wearing no makeup today and Tony couldn't help but notice how much prettier he looked.

 

"Gentlemen," Peter smiled politely and bowed slightly.

 

"Hey, kid," Tony raised his eyebrows as a welcome gesture and drank deeply from his glass, "I don't think you know my partner James Rhodes."

 

His friend smiled at the boy and raised his hand, "Nice to meet you, you can call me Rhodey."

 

Peter smile widened as he shook his hand and then sent Tony a pointed look, "Wow, finally someone that have manners, unlike _others_."

 

Stark only rolled his eyes.

 

"Did my partner here mistreated you?" Rhodey smirked.

 

"Oh, you have no idea, Mr. Rhodes," The boy lifted his eyebrows and suddenly, to both men's surprise, he pushed Tony's arm away from the table and move to sit down on his legs calmly.

 

Tony coughed around the liquor as the boy got comfortable on his legs and leaned against his chest.

 

"But, it's in the past," Peter turned his head back to look at him, "I forgive you, Mr. Stark."

 

His only mechanism of defense was to smiled sarcastically and hum shortly.

 

"Now," The boy lowered his voice, "Just for the looks, hug me and pretend that you're not disgusted."

 

Tony sighed and leaned in against the boy slightly and hesitantly rounded his hips, "Just for the record, I'm not disgusted." He muttered under his breath and the boy's slight smile didn't pass unnoticed.

 

"Did you came here to talk about _that_  again?" Peter rested his elbows on the table and spoke to Rhodey.

 

"Unfortunately, yes," He said, "And, we'll be really grateful if I could talk to your friend again."

 

The kid nodded and looked down before after a few moments he held his eyes on his own again, "Go wait in the second room. He'll be there in a few. Just act  _normal_."

 

Rhodey nodded and stood up, "Thanks, Peter."

 

Soon, he was walking away and it was just him and Tony alone and Peter twisted around and hugged his neck, making Tony's breath hitch and raise his eyebrows.

 

"Now, Mr. Stark, I cannot give you some of my time because I have a client waiting for me, but my shift finish early today and I'm allowed to leave this shithole for the night —so it's up to you if you wanna wait for me."

 

Stark didn't hesitated and found himself nodding quickly, "I'll be outside. Black, new car, hard to miss. Be there."

 

Peter smiled slightly and nodded. He stood up, not after giving him a kiss on the cheek and then walking away —Tony watched him get to the man with long hair, he watched them kiss longingly and then he watched them go upstairs to where the rooms were.

 

Tony drank the last bit of alcohol and stood up abruptly, before making his way outside to go wait in the car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to involve Dr. Strange in this, what do you think?


	3. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was seeking for comfort and care, he wasn't thinking, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes.

 

 

**Tony Stark**

**Baron Zemo**

**Peter Parker**

**Scott Summers**

 

* * *

 

 

The air was hot, even though the AC was on and cold, they were sweating, pale flesh glistening under the dark, muscles flexing constantly as skin against skin echoed erotically, more than evident of what was going on in the room and the bed cringed loudly, resembling the sounds the room next to theirs were one of his friends was working too.

 

Peter gasped, digging his face on the mattress and gripping the sheets with his hand tightly, shoulders deep down and hips raised with his knees wide apart, resting on the bed as his body moved forward more every passing second.

 

The man was behind him, thrusting quickly into him, bringing his hips towards him harshly as he would sometimes lean down to bit the skin between his shoulders.

 

" _Bucky_ ,  _Bucky_ ," He whispered hotly, opening his eyes and turning his head around, instantly finding the blue eyes staring lustfully at him, "Kiss me."

 

Bucky did, leaning over and kissing him sweetly, contrasting the rough thrusts moving their bodies; plump lips moved against his own, tonguing inside his mouth playfully and Peter grinned widely biting the man's lip and starting to push his hips back, searching for a release that was threatening on his lower belly.

 

"So pretty," The older man muttured, "So fucking pretty."

 

"Y-yeah?" Peter said brokenly, gasping and moaning loudly when a particular move hit his sweet spot inside him that not all clienta cared to touch, "What else —how do I look, Bucky?"

 

He licked a stripe across Peter's cheek and then kissed his cheek, "So good, baby. You're so good to me. Your boypussy is so good and I _can't_  get enough of it." 

 

The boy scrunched up his eyebrows at the words, lips searching for the other as his knees gave out and he fell flat on his stomach, Bucky following him, not stopping his thrusts and then the sheets started to rub roughly on his dick and his heart started spinning from pleasure.

 

 _Legit_ and real pleasure. The first good fuck that he have had in the night, with a person he trusted and wanted, Bucky, the man that praised him as if Peter was the most amazing thing he's ever seen and actually cared about him, so he enjoyed everytime that Bucky came to the whorehouse and made him forget about the all the shitty things going on outside.

 

"That's it, baby," Bucky whispered, hand running sensually up one of the boy's soft legs, "Look at this," He squeezed the flesh, "So strong and _tight_ ," He said pointedly at the last work and buried himself inside him.

 

" _Ah!_ " Peter raised his voice and suddenly hus was coming, Bucky following suit behind.

 

-

 

Tony has been waiting outside his car that was across the street, leaning on it as he smoked calmly in the dark; he was waiting for Rhodey to come out and for Peter to finish whatever that he was _doing_ , because he was no dumb man to notice that the boy took a man upstairs before he finished talking with him and sitting on his lap (wich caused a big impact on him, that little flirty gesture, but he's not willing to let his mind drift there).

 

It passed twenty minutes before Rhodey came out of the building, wearing a neutral expression and raising his hand in the air and yelling, " _Keys!_ " And then they waited inside the car for another thirty-five minutes and Peter was walking out of the building too; his friend nudged Tony and he sighed, before getting out and walking to the other side.

 

Tony saw the boy crossing the street quite slowly and he couldn't helo but notice how _really_  young he actually looked and was, wearing a loose fitting hoodie and blue jeans, wet curls from an evident shower falling on his forehead prettily and — _God_ , he looked like a normal highschooler walking in  _normal_ day night. It wouldn't be the first time that Tony wondered noisily how the hell the kid ended up this circumstances.

 

He couldn't help either how prettier he looked without makeup, only his boys features on display.

 

Tony looked away and opened the door for him, only to distract himself and not stare.

 

"Hey, detective Rhodes," Peter said cheerfully just as he got in the car and Tony was already walking to the other side.

 

"Peter," The man smiled through the review mirror and started the car when the other closed the door behind him, "Thanks again for coming with us."

 

He shrugged slightly and mumbled, "Glad to help."

 

They started driving through the dark, lonely street, only recurred by druggies, dealers and bad people staring at the black, shiny car that didn't fit with that Queens neighborhood, Peter seemed used to it, he even waved at someone —and Tony still felt uneasy coming here, even if he had seen worse in some of his cases or with the police, but there was something different at the way that this certain place showed itself before his eyes.

 

Rhodey was about to hit the freeway when suddenly Peter spoke interrupting their slight chitchat, "Um —can I ask where are we going?"

 

When Stark turned around to see the boy, he actually felt bad when he saw the distressed expression on his face, worrying a lip on his teeth and he figured that Peter must be scared —how could he not, only like a week ago, he witnessed a murder of a _murderer_  that still was loose, maybe still haunting the brothel with anybody knowing.

 

"To the station," Rhodey said distractedly.

 

Tony nodded and smiled at the boy, "It's ok, don't worry. You're safe with us."

 

Peter nodded and turned back to look outside the window.

 

-

 

When they arrived to the station, most of the lights were off and there were only a few people, other detectives working on other cases, but the place was mostly alone and Tony sighed tiredly and blink painfully when Rhodey turned on the light of their office, Peter was following close behind, the whole time he had been staring with wide eyes at the place, hand fidgeting inside his hoodie, he looked nervous and Tony wouldn't admit that he  _really_ wanted him to feel ok with being here.

 

The kid seemed untrusting and defensive, but no one could really blame him.

 

"Please, Peter," Rhodey said and motioned at the chair infront of the desk, "Make yourself comfortable."

 

"Thanks," He said distractedly, still looking around. 

 

"Can we offer you water?" 

 

"I'm fine like this, thank you."

 

Stark nodded, secretly approving the kid's politeness because he wasn't certain that he could actually deal patiently with a teenager that didn't have manners and that maybe was due working in that place —He noticed that Peter seemed different from the few times that he had seen him in the brothel, like he seemed more reserved and quiet, even shy and vulnerable, his whole wide smile, dazed eyes and flirty, blunt comments weren't with him, maybe it was just a cover, a fake personality to please the client and to please his boss and Tont realized that he needed to find out more.

 

Tony asked the questions, the one that he hasn't asked, the small details and Peter answered things that he hadn't said as Rhodey kept taking long notes and stopped them from now and then to slow Peter down because he was talking so fast, as if he didn't want to forget, he looked nervous, biting his nails and ans widening his eyes, but soon he started relaxing until Peter was placing the heels of his feet on the edge of the chair and he hugged his knees.

 

He looked so small and innocent.

 

Peter told the every small detail that seemed insignificant, like the boy's schedules, their free times, when would they go out, their most common clients and the ones that may seem suspicious wary and mistrustful — _hell,_ he even told them the last day that he saw Tommy, the dead kid and that he saw too the regular client, the one that he could've walk out with, the one that hasn't appear in the brothel.

 

"Can you described how he looked like?" Tony has asked and Peter shook his head.

 

"He was always wearing a hoodie and I never saw his face, but..." The boy cleared his throat, "The night before Tommy was killed, he told us that this client told him that if he go with him he would take him away, to a silver castle and cover him in red rubies."

 

They had some good shit, some good evidence to present to Rogers and to let them keep with the investigation because they were going somewhere (not really) but at least they had some clues.

 

They just have to look in deeper, but they couldn't ask the other workers at the brothel because they would tell Baron and they already had Peter's and Scott's trust.

 

At one point, Rhodey dropped his notebook and mumbled that he was taking a quick nap and Tony watched him lay down on the small, leather couch in the corner of the room and he was out in minutes.

 

They were taking a break apparently, Tony looked at the clock and when they picked Peter up it was already late and the clock now signaled that it was already past two in the morning, so Tony sighed and leaned himself back on his chair, hands pushing his hair back tiredly.

 

It was silent for a few moments and when he looked at the kid, he was playing with the pen that Rhodey left, drawing random stuff on the corner of the page and suddenly Stark stood up and cleared his throat.

 

"Are you hungry?" He asked, "We have some donuts, Dunking Donuts to be precised —the best ones. You want some, kid?" 

 

Peter looked and smiled shyly, "I'd like that."

 

Stark nodded and walked up the small fridge on the room, he pulled out the box and then started heating up some coffee, just to keep him awake and not fail at it like his friend did —wich he didn't even try to not make noise, because he knew that Rhodey wouldn't wake up either.

 

He leaned on the counter, rubbing his forehead lazily as he waited for the coffee to be done, wich was quick and he soon was serving on both cups, not caring to clean what he spilled.

 

"How do you like your coffee, kid?" He asked distractedly.

 

"Uh—" Peter looked up from the bright screen of his phone and shrugged, "I don't really drink coffee that often so I don't know how you're supposed to do it?"

 

"Loads of sugar it is then," Stark raised his eyebrows, vaguely listening to the boy's slight giggle.

 

When he placed the things in the desk, he warned Peter that the coffee was a little hot, but the kid ignored him because he was already licking his lips and looking at the donuts hungrily as he straightened himself in the seat and took one shyly and slowly; Tony sat down and did the same but before he could take a bite, he looked up when Peter moaned dramatically around the sweet bread, dropping sugar on his lap —Tony grinned slightly and took a bite of his own.

 

"Don't eat donuts often?" 

 

"Almost don't eat _at_   _all,_ " The boy scoffed, starting to munch on it quite quickly.

 

"Why's that?" He frowned.

 

Peter shrugged offhandedly, "I guess I don't have time? —I mean... as you know I work at night and we're not allowed to eat for _obvious_  reasons and when it's day, I just like, fall dead on my bed and sleep almost until it's night again."

 

"Jeez," Stark raised his eyebrows, "That probably explained why you're almost all bones."

 

"Hey!" The boy gave him a fake frown but then smiled, "It comes from family. My aunt is the same."

 

"Gotcha."

 

He looked at him, surprised at the comment because... It just seem personal and it was the first time that Peter said something without actually being ask something about the case, he even sounded casual, not like a robot remembering and trying not to fuck up with the detectives —that gave Tony a good feeling, eager to see what the kid was actually like.

 

"And..." Tony didn't really wanted to intrude or make the other feel uncomfortable, because just now that seem to be just starting to have a normal conversation and the kid deserve it for contributing, but, his analytical and meddling self, so he pushed every thought aside and continued, "Your aunt is the same how? —must be attractive too."

 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and took a sip off the coffee, grimacing a bit, but nodded anyways, "She is really beautiful, Mr. Stark."

 

"I assume," The man mumbled and pointed at him, "And, where is she now? —if you don't mind me asking."

 

He looked down, something changing on his expression, "She lives here in the state."

 

Stark nodded and took another bite, "And what about your parents? —they live here in the state too?"

 

"Oh," Peter looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, an awkward smile appeared on his lips before he spoke, "I-I don't ha—" He sighed, "They actually died when I was really little, so."

 

His chest tightened and he coughed to compose himself —that caught him off guard—, "I'm really sorry to hear that, Peter."

 

The boy shrugged, "It's ok, Mr. Stark, don't worry. It's not like —well, I do miss them, but not really?... Because I don't really remember them and it doesn't hurt that bad anymore, I mean it still does but, it's a weird _hurt_ , you know?"

 

Tony just stared at him and nodded before the boy was blushing and looking down embarrassedly, hands playing with a napkin as he avoided Tony's eyes.

 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, I don't know why I said that to you—"

 

"No, no," He stopped the kid before he could continue, "It's fine, really. Don't sweat it and _uh_ —you know, sometimes is good to talk about... stuff." 

 

God, since when Tony Stark wad awkward?

 

Peter looked up, almost hopefully (a look that the kid wore a lot) and hesitated before answering, "So, can we talk?"

 

"Sure, kid."

 

"You will not be weirded out?" 

 

The older man snorted and lean back on his chair, crossing his arms comfortably, "Of all the things I've seen in this work? —no, I don't think I'll be weirded out, kid."

 

Peter nodded and sigh, "Alright."

 

It passed a few moments of silence, where only Rhodey's snores could be hear and the soft humming of the fridge; Peter was still fidgeting with everything that he could get his hand on and he almost looked nervous, so Tony cleared his throat and nodded once at the boy.

 

"I'm all ear. Come on, entertain me."

 

"You won't judge?" The boy asked quietly.

 

"I don't have the right to, kid," The man shrugged and sighed, "If you don't feel like talking, that's fine—"

 

"No, actually—" Peter looked away and seemed to be thinking before raising his eyebrows, "I wanna talk about it. About everything, because, I don't tell this to anybody and you're, you know —I don't  _know_ you so," He shrugged on shoulder, "I feel fine with telling you and besides, I'm bored, Mr. Stark."

 

Tony chuckled shortly, "I'm bored as fuck too. So, kid, start talking before I drop dead like my friend there."

 

Besides, they kinda need to talk about something that wasn't blood, cuts, rotten flesh, murderers and rape —just for their mental health.

 

He could use a good distraction and he felt like Peter had a good story to tell.

 

"Ok, yeah," The kid nodded.

 

"So, your parents..." Tony started to help him continue.

 

"Yeah, well, after the car crash, where they died; my aunt and uncle have the custody and right to take care of me, so the government handed me to them and I'm so glad of that, because I wouldn't know what I would do without them," Peter said and crossed his lega onto the chair, "They were really my parents and they did such an amazing job," He nodded and smiled slightly.

 

"And they're —you know,  _ok_ with you doing this?" Stark asked carefully, afraid of touching a subject that he's not supposed to touch.

 

"God, no," Peter grimaced and shook his head rapidly, "I-I guess —my uncle would be so disappointed if he knew what I'm doing right now."

 

"He doesn't know?" The man frowned.

 

The boy bit his lips and looked at the wall behind him, his expression falling slightly, "He, um, died a few years ago, when I was sixteen."

 

 _Jesus_.

 

Tony sighed and looked down, "I know you hear this a lot, but, I'm sorry, kid."

 

Peter smiled and shook his head, "Actually, I don't, Mr. Stark. The change is good."

 

He smiled slightly and reached over (he didn't know where that came from) to pat the boy's hand resting on the desk.

 

The boy sighed and shrugged, "But, my aunt does know and—" He chuckled bitterly, "She isn't very fond of it. _Obviously_."

 

"Why did you started doing it?" Tony asked before he could stop himself.

 

Peter looked surprised at the sudden question, "Well... things weren't going well with the bills and all in the house. Not without uncle Ben to help us and May was already sick, but when she started working more and more to keep us above, she started getting even more sick."

 

The older man nodded and leaned his elbow on the desk.

 

"And, I couldn't take it," The boy said quietly, he stopped for a moment, looking at Tony, eyes searching on his face, before he continued more relaxed, "So, I first took jobs like at the local market and deli shop —somewhere that a sixteen year old could work at, but it wasn't enough. The money was barely helping so," He sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes, "Long story short, I started doing  _this_ to get more money."

 

Tony frowned, "You started at the brothel?" And the, ' _That's fucking illegal_ ' went unmentioned.

 

"What? No!" Peter made a confused expression, "I started at —" He coughed awkwardly, "I started doing it with some people around the block of wherw I lived. You know, casual sex, just for money and some men would take me to motels some other would take me to their homes, but —it was more money and I could actually started helping May, my aunt."

 

"And... you were sixteen when you started?" He asked before huffing, " _Jesus Christ_."

 

"They didn't know," The boy said quietly and shrugged, "I was just about to turn seventeen."

 

"Still," Stark sighed, "Kinda messed up."

 

"You said you wouldn't judge," Peter looked down.

 

"No —hey, hey," He said softly, "I'm not judging you. I'm judging _them_ , Peter. I doubt that they didn't know that you were underage."

 

"Probably," The brown eyes boy said, "But we turned blind eye."

 

"So, your aunt didn't know?"

 

"No, and I was planning to keep it that way," He mumbled, "Actually —I wasn't even planning to do that for too long, just until I could get a decent job after school, but I couldn't and then is where I met Baron, my boss. Somebody told him about me and he came to me and we had sex and when we finished he offered to work  _for_ him, at the, you know; brothel."

 

"And you said yes?" Tony wondered.

 

"No!" Peter raised his voice slightly before a mortified expression appeared on his face and he turned around to look at Rhodey.

 

"Don't worry about him," The man raised his eyebrows, "He's out of here right now."

 

The kid nodded and relaxed slowly, " _No_ ," He said more quietly, "I didn't accept —at least not at first— I was seventeen, Mr. Stark, how could I?"

 

"Well, i don't know, kid," He crossed his arms.

 

"Baron gave me a card with his number and I never thought that I would need it, but," Peter sighed rubbed his face tiredly, "S-she —my aunt found out after I've been doing it for a year, just when I was about to finish highschool, well I finished it and she saw some texts on my phone and went _absolutely_  nuts."

 

"How could she not?" Tony muttured, comment passing unheard as the boy continued.

 

"I was to embarrassed and ashamed, Mr. Stark," The boy's voice broke painfully and Tony looked up, "And, I wasn't thinking .i couldn't look at her in the face because she was in pain and crying and she kept giving me  _this_ look, as if she didn't know me, like she didn't recognized me and it fucking hurt so I called Baron and he told me to pack just the important things .I did and he was picking me up two days later."

 

The man hesitated a little, "It was —It was then that you got involved in the borthel?"

 

Peter nodded, "I only left May a note," He said sadly, "I missed her so much."

 

"Why did you leave?" 

 

He looked at Tony as if he was stupid, "I don't think she wanted to see me. To see her nephew and know that he's been doing  _that_."

 

"You don't know that, kid," Stark mumbled and watched the boy shrugged and looked down, "You haven't tried to reach her?"

 

Peter shook his head and sniffed slightly, "Mr. Stark, I-I don't really feel good talking about this anymore, I think."

 

The man nodded rapidly, "Of course. Don't worry, I —uh, _here_ ," He reached inside his pocket to give hima handkerchief —he wasn't certain that the kid was crying, he didn't think so, but he wanted go make Peter feel safe.

 

Peter looked at Tony's hand and sent him a small, sincere smile, his brown eyes were red but he wasn't crying, just like Tony assumed, "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

 

He shrugged, "You can call me Tony."

 

"Not detective?" The boy teased slightly.

 

"I'd like that better."

 

Tony heard the boy giggling quietly and he stared at his pretty features, eyeing the soft curls landing on his forehead messily and at his pale, unmarked skin of his face and neck, his thin, pink lips and pointy nose —the kid was so delicate and tender, almost fragile with a soft, pitched voice. Peter stared at him to, shy but certain, hands twitching, they stayed like that for a moment before they both broke their stare and look away awkwardly; Peter was blushing and Tony was clearing his throat (not knowing what he was feeling) as he stood up and pocketed his hands on his trousers, watching Peter leaned back on the chair.

 

"I should drop you off already. I think we're done with the questions today and my partner won't wake up anytime soon," Stark mumbled and distracted himself with picking up the food and cups.

 

Peter nodded and pulled out his phone and just when Tony turned around to put the things in the small counter, he heard a gasp, "Mr. Stark, it's already past my curfew—"

 

"You have a curfew?" 

 

"Yes! We have to —shit, Baron's gonna kill me," The kid stood up quickly and fixed his hoodie while looking at Tony desperately.

 

"Come on," Stark said, "We won't take long, there's no traffic."

 

He felt actually uneasy and dismayed at the way that Peter practically run to the coor, just when they were inside driving, he was bounced his leg up and down and watching outside the window while biting his nails nervously and checking his phone constantly and answering quickly some texts; he seem so impatient and... _fearful._

 

And, Tony could only look and tried to connect the dots of the kid's behavior.

 

-

 

When they arrived, Stark was just parking across from the building, the lights were turned off except for some room and the front door —the car barely came to a stop and Peter was already opening the door quickly, "Kid—" He reached an arm but Peter was already out of the car, he gave Tony a short look, before running off on the street and climbing the stairs hurriedly.

 

He was about to drive off, but just as Peter was pulling out what seemed to be his keys, the front door opened, revealing Zemo, standing tall and intimidating —his face was neutral but it hardened when he saw Peter standing there, who backed away only a bit.

 

The other man then looked across the street and eyed the car, before they settled on Tony, he gripped the staring wheel when Baron stared at him with an expression that he couldn't quite put a name on, but Tony was certain it wasn't something good, because then with a last glance he looked back at the boy and took a hold of his arm quickly; Peter was compliant when he was dragged inside roughly before the door was closed.

 

Tony, again, could only stare at the sight before him.

 

-

 

"I'm sorry, Baron—" Peter started to speak quickly but was interrupted.

 

"Shut up," The man mumbled and guided them upstairs.

 

"I didn't know what time was it until—"

 

"I said shut up!" Baron pulled at his arm carelessly and the boy gasped, trying to get away slightly.

 

"Please," Peter whispered, "I'm sorry, Baron."

 

They went up the stairs, loudly as Peter kept trying to pull away, only to have the grip on his arm tightened and received a dark look from Baron until they reach the start of the stairs and he started pushing Peter back until he hit his back harshly on the wall behind them.

 

"Baron, don't—" He whimpered and flinched when the other raised a hand, only to brush back Peter's hair.

 

"Where were you, my boy?" 

 

"With a friend," Peter answered quietly.

 

"Don't lie to me," Baron said calmly and got closer.

 

"I swear, I was out with a friend—"

 

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled and hit the boy with the back of his hand.

 

"Baron—" The boy gasped and turned his head when the hand connected on his cheek, he didn't dare to raise a hand to touch it, "Please."

 

"I saw him in the car and he's been here. With  _you._ Who is he, Peter?" Baron lowered his voice and pinched harshly the side of his ribs, " _Don't_   _lie_."

 

Peter cried out and sniffed, "He's just a client and he took me out tonight, I swear, he's a friend—"

 

"You were planning on leaving, my boy?" 

 

"No, no," He shook his head.

 

"Then why did you appeared at this hour?" Zemo hissed before raising his hand and hitting him in the same spot, "Answer me!"

 

The boy whimpered and hold his cheek, tears finally streaming down and suddenly some boys started to come out of their room with alarmed faces, looking at the sight infront of them and then Scott appeared, pushing through the small crowd until he was at the front and his face turned into a horrified expression as he saw Peter, who only lowered his head with shame.

 

"I will not repeat myself," Baron mumbled and gripped his hair to make him look up.

 

"He's just a c-client," Peter repeated, voice breaking, "We fucked, that's all. We went to his house," He lied. Even if he struggled to say it, but he was willing to do everything, just to not let the man find out that he and his friend had been talking with the police.

 

The man chuckled bitterly and raised his eyebrows, "You fucked? —then, give me the money."

 

He shook his head, "But, it was off work hours, I—"

 

"I don't give a fuck about that. I _trusted_  you, Peter. I gave you a free night, it's almost dawn and you just arrived. That's how you pay me?" Baron said and slowly gripped the side of his face, "You'll give me that money."

 

"Baron— _I'm_   _sorry_ ," The boy whimpered.

 

"Give me that money," He breath against him closely.

 

"He didn't pay me. It was off work hours," Peter whispered.

 

Baron then, unexpectedly, raised an arm again and hit him with the back of his hand, on his cheek and by his eyes, leaving him burning and aching as he wailed again and touched his face scaredly —some of the boy standing there gasped and some of them shook their head and walked away into their own room, the ones that have been in the same situation like Peter and it pained them to seem.

 

"Give me money of your savings, then," The man muttured, "I expect it on my desk later in the day."

 

Peter looked at him with wet, petrified eyes, curls falling on his forehead as he nodded slowly and sniffed. 

 

Then, Baron gave him a last glance and let go of him carelessly, letting him stumble back before he was walking away; the boy stepping aside quickly to make path for him to walk through —when the door of the main room echoed closed, Scott immediately appeared by his side.

 

Peter's breath kept hitching as he tried not to cry out loud; his friend hugged his shoulder and placed a hand ontop of his, where he was holding the side of his face as Scott started guiding them away, Peter hid his face on his neck and walked blindly, "Ok, boys, show is over!" 

 

Scott yelled that, pushing past them, who some rubbed Peter's back or mumbled a couple of apologies until they stepped into their room and Scott closed the door quietly.

 

"Hey, hey," His friend pulled away and held both sides of his face, "Peter, look at me."

 

The boy whimpered, tears blurring his eyesight as he hugged his friend again and wetted his bare shoulder.

 

"You're ok, you're ok," Scott whispered and rubbed his back up and dowm tenderly, "You're ok now, Petey."

 

"I'm ok," He nodded shakily.

 

"Come on, let's go to bed," The other boy whispered and pulled him towards on of ghe single beds, "Lay down. I'll go get your some ice."

 

"No, no, no," Peter said quickly and held him stronger, "Stay with me?"

 

Scott looked at him and then nodded, helping Peter step out of his shoes and jeans before they were laying down slowly and faced eachother —Peter was still crying softly, red cheek against white pillow as Scott hugged his middle and shushed him calmly. Once his cries lowered down to only little sniffs and breaths, his friend leaned over and pecked his forehead.

 

"I tried calling you, Pete," Scott mumbled, "Baron was going crazy and asking for you. He broke hour night lamp," He pointed behind them where the lamp was on the ground, "You weren't answering —I was shit worried."

 

"I'm sorry," The boy whispered, looking at his friend, eyeing his face until he noticed the slight cut on his bottom lips and the red mark, turning purple on his jaw. He got on an elbows quickly, forgetting about his own pain as he grabbed his face and inspection it, "He hit you?" He said lowly.

 

"It's nothing," Scott tried to pull down Peter, but he was resisting, "I'm ok, Pete."

 

"Why did he hit you?" Peter muttured, finger grazing on the small cut on his lip.

 

The other boy sighed, "Baron asked me where you were. And I said I didn't know and he knew I was lying so," He shrugged, "He did it."

 

He closed his eyes and hugged hus friend tightly, "I'm sorry."

 

"It's not your fault," Scott shook his head.

 

"It is—"

 

"It's not," He said firmly, "It's no ones fault. He's the crazy son of a bitch."

 

"I'm scared," Peter whispered, "But, I wanna keep helping them."

 

"The detectives?" Scott squeezed his waist.

 

"Yeah," The boy said, "I want them to find out who did that to Tommy. It can happened again, Scotty."

 

"I know," He nodded, "It ok. We just gotta stay strong."

 

-

 

Peter ended up leaving the money on Baron's desk after he woke up in the afternoon, just when the soon was going down, thankfully the man was out and he didn't have to face him.

 

He didn't feel like leaving the room, not after he showered and saw the angry, purple bruise on the corner of his eye, he didn't have the balls to look at the other boys who saw him all vulnerable last night and he didn't want to stand a chance running into Baron —so he and Scott ate on their room and helped eachother get ready.

 

They didn't have enough makeup to cover their bruises —nor did they knew how to use it, because when thry first arrived Baron asked them to stay presentable and look  _pretty_ , so they had to find out on their own how to use it.

 

They went down the stairs, hand in hand, as a form of protection and lowered their head until hair fall on their forehead; just to try and disguise the small purple spots on their faces, but it didn't really work because clients weren't choosing them just for the mere fact of being marked, because somehow it reminded the clients how really fucked up the place could be, but it was good for them, for Scott and Peter, because they didn't really felt like smiling and faking pleasure.

 

So, Peter sat on a couch, with Scott by his side as the watched their surroundings, glad that no one was approaching them and Baron was nowhere to be seen, until Scott squeezed his legs and coughed.

 

"Peter," He whispered and looked around warily, "Detective Stark just got here."

 

"What?" The boy frowned and raised his head, searching in the crowd until he spotted Tony, appearing confused and looking around, "Fuck, where's Baron?"

 

"I haven't see him today," His friend muttured.

 

"He's gonna suspect something is he sees Mr. Stark," Peter stood up quickly, "Can you tell him that I'll be in the second room?"

 

Scott nodded and stood up to start walking towards the man.

 

-

 

Peter waited inside quietly, hand fidgeting together as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking down and he actually fixed his hair, trying cover one side of his face when suddenly the door opened and he jumped slightly, heart beating fast but he relaxed when he saw Tony there, who looked behind him and then entered the room and closed the door softly.

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark," He mumbled.

 

"Kid," Tony nodded and walked up to him, "Your friend told me to meet you here."

 

"Yeah, uh, things are kinda tensed with my boss," The boy shrugged, still not looking up or standing up, "You came here to ask more?"

 

Stark raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "No, actually, I came here to see how are you. My partner isn't here, it's just me."

 

Peter frowned, "How am I? —why do you care?" 

 

The man sighed and walked up to him, "I saw you yesterday when I dropped you off, you were acting weird and then I saw your _boss_  —acting weird too."

 

"I thought you were investigating the murder, not me, Mr. Stark," He said sarcastically. 

 

It was silent for a moment and Peter wanted to look up and apologize for being rude, but he still was feeling defensive, but before he could talk, the spot besides him dipped and Tony was sitting down, keeping a small distance between them as Peter rested his elbow on his thighs.

 

"I investigate _everything_ , kid," Tony said playfully, "Can't help it, I'm a noisy person."

 

The boy giggled and finally looked up, curls on his forehead, but bruise on display.

 

Stark eyed him and then grimaced slightly, he sighed and got closer and mumbled, "He did that to you?"

 

Peter hesitated but nodded slowly.

 

The man stared at him before raising an arm carefully, "Can I?" He pointed at his face.

 

He nodded again and straightened up on his place as Tony leisurely guided his hand until it was touching his cheek, their eyes never broke apart, not even when Tony grazed softly the bruise in the corner of his eye and Peter grimaced slightly, but didn't move away —In fact the touch felt nice and he felt his shoulders relaxing little by little as Tony's thumb caressed his flushed skin and pushed his hair back slightly.

 

Just then, when the man seemed too entranced, brown eyes running over his face and bruise, fondling the boy tenderly, as if afraid to hurt him even  _more_ ; Peter doesn't know what got into him, but he was just seeing a side in Mr. Stark's personality that he haven't seen before and maybe Peter was seeking for comfort and care, he wasn't thinking,  _not_ really.

 

Because he found himself leaning in quickly and kissing the man's lips for the second time; the only change, it was more sincere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Mixed feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would care enough for them to be alright?
> 
> And, Peter unconsciously, hoped that Tony would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

He found himself leaning in quickly and kissing the man's lips for the second time; the only change, it was more sincere.

 

Peter got a hold of Tony's collar of his jacket, he only sat there, tensed and unmoving as the boy tried to move his thin lips against his one, his soft breathing hit face and Tony didn't realize that he had close his eyes, so he quickly snapped out the small trance; he pulled away, holding the boy back when he tried to follow him.

 

"Kid—" He started but Peter had got even closer, legs almost on his lap as he tried to kiss him again, " _No_."

 

"I know how you've been looking at me, Mr. Stark," Peter whispered and dragged his lips on his beard and then mouth, licking slowly there, "It's ok.'

 

"No, it's not," The man shook his head and turned his head away, "We can't—"

 

"We _can_ ," He said and stood up infront of him, doe, brown eyes staring back at him.

 

"No, Peter," Stark sighed and rubbed his face (desperately trying not just give in and pull Peter towards him), "We can't. You're — _fuck_ , you're barely eighteen, kid and I'm almost fifty."

 

"I don't care about that," Peter whispered and hold both sides of his face, leaning down to connect their lips again.

 

This time, the man didn't part away, he just stayed there, clenching his hand and letting the other deliver small kisses on his lips and just when he felt a hand creeping up his thigh, he breathed in and pushed Peter away, quite harshly, making stumble back, sending Tony a confused and hurt look —God, he looked so young and broken.

 

"Peter, no," Stark raised a hand and stood up too, "You don't know what you're doing."

 

"I do."

 

"No, you don't, I —" He sighed and shook his head, "I can't get involved with _you_."

 

The boy frowned slightly and scoffed lightly, "You mean some like me?, Because I'm a boy-whore. Am I too _used_  for you, Mr. Stark."

 

"I never said that," Tony said, "Believe me. I've done worse than you—"

 

"You're an asshole, you know?" Peter smiled sarcastically and crossed his arms, "Sorry for not being enough."

 

The man covered his face for a second before walking towards Peter, "You're not listening, Peter, and I don't think that you see the magnitude of the situation —If I get involved with you, my work  _will_ go to hell, Rhodey will kill me, I'm only allowed to come here to _just_  investigate. I can't just fuck someone here, kid. You've been contributing with us, helping and we just  _can't_ do that. We can't just fuck. It would be reckless. It would mean to jeopardize the investigation."

 

"Why did you come here then?" He asked quietly, "Why did you worried then? —why did you looked at me like that and touch my face, huh?"

 

Tony breathed in, "You said it. I worried. I somewhat put you in that situation yesterday and I wanted to see if everything was fine, Peter."

 

The kid shook his head and chuckled bitterly, "Well," He raised his arms in surrender, " _Nothing's_  good, Mr. Stark. There. You know now."

 

"Peter—"

 

"And if we're not fucking," Peter said bluntly,  "Then please walk out of the room so I can keep working, because the clock is ticking."

 

"Kid, come on," Stark sighed and raised and arm touch the boy but he stepped back.

 

"Let me know if you and your friend wanna know more about the case. I'll be downstairs."

 

"Hey," The man reached out and held his arm to stop him from walking away, "Use this if you need my — _our_ help or if you see something that could help." He grabbed the crumbled, piece of paper that he already had prepared on the pocket of his trousers, the one that contained his phone number.

 

Peter looked at it for a moment, like he was hesitating, before he snatched it from Tony's hands carelessly.

 

And with that, he was walking away, angry steps echoing in the four walls as Peter opened the door and disappeared, leaving Tony standiy behind in the room.

 

-

 

The night was over, it went quick, thankfully but maybe it was because up couldn't stop thinking about how he left Tony, how he got angry —it was no lie that Peter was feeling defensive, because, honestly, he wasn't used to be rejected, he wanted Tony earlier, still do; and he's sure that it's just some physical attraction for the man, because yes, they have meet and talk a few times. 

 

But, maybe it was the fact of their last conversation and how Peter felt comfortable telling him almost everything and how Tony listened and understood and maybe it had to do that he wanted Tony because, he doesn't recall other than Scott and sometimes Bucky, to worry or wonder about him.

 

Because when he saw Tony earlier, he was preparing himself for more questions about the murder (even he doesn't know what else he has to say. He had said everything) but when Tony looked genuinely disturbed and mad when he saw Peter's bruise and then when he asked to touch it —maybe Peter was unconsciously seeking for that, for comfort and gentleness.

 

But, he didn't expect for Tony to say no. 

 

To look at him like a kid. Like the little unfortunate boy working in a brothel.

 

Peter was about to shower, he was just turning the water faucet on and taking his clothes off, but Scott bursted through the door, looking alarmed and he was panting as if he had been running.

 

"What's—"

 

"Baron wants to see you," Scott said quickly.

 

The boy sighed and hung his head tiredly, "Now what?"

 

"I don't know. I asked and he just told me to tell you to go to his room," His friend said and walked up to him, wearing a worried frown, "Peter—"

 

"I'll be fine," He nodded and smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry. How did he looked?"

 

"He looked normal, I gues, but," Scott sighed and hold his hand, "Let me come with you."

 

"I'll be fine," He repeated, "He probably wants to talk."

 

The other boy nodded hesitantly, "Be careful."

 

-

 

When Peter knocked on Baron's bedroom, he was answered with a slight ' _come in_ ' and he did, cautiously and carefully, almost hiding his body behind the door and peaking his head in, instantly finding the man sitting on the leather couch in the corner, he was holding a glass of probably liquor as he raised a hand to encourage him to go in.

 

Peter hid his hands behind his back and smiled nervously, "You asked for me?" 

 

"Close the door," The man answered with that and stood up.

 

He nodded and closed, resting against it and when he watched the man walking towards him, he looked down at his bare feet.

 

Baron stood infront of him a few seconds later, Peter didn't have to look up that he was gazing at him intensively as Baron cleared his throat and raised a hand slowly, running his fingers over Peter's cheek.

 

The boy flinched without thinking and tried to make himself smaller.

 

"I wanted to see how that was looking," He tapped softly the bruise in the corner of his eye, "Look at me, boy."

 

Peter did, he flickered his eyes up shyly, letting his curls fall on hus forehead, but the man reach out and pushed the back, before grabbing his chin and making him lift his head higher.

 

Baron brown eyes run across his features longingly, soon his mouth was frowning and he looked at the boy's eyes, "Have you put ice over it?" 

 

He shook his head.

 

The man sighed and looked down shortly, "I'm sorry. I had no self-control that night and I know that's not excuse, but," He shrugged weakly, "I thought that something happened to you —like with Tommy."

 

Peter bit his lip and then dared to say quietly, almost a whisler, "But, you hurt me when I wasn't hurt."

 

"I know," Zemo nodded and fondled his cheek, "I'm truly sorry, Peter. You know I don't like hurting my boys —only when it's _necessary_."

 

"But, you hit Scott too," The boy said, still tensed and defensive, in case Baron decide to strike again.

 

"I wanted to see first how were  _you_?" Baron said plainly.

 

Peter nodded and shrugged slightly, "I'm fine. Tired, I guess?"

 

The man stared at him for a moment, before clearing his throat and sighing, "I want to make it up."

 

He looked at him shortly, before lowering his eyes and raising his hands slowly to place them on Baron's chest, thumbs rubbing fondly through the shirt, "It's fine, really."

 

Baron shook his head, an  _almost_ sad expression hit his face, but he covered it quickly by leaning over Peter and giving a soft kiss to the slight bruise, "I insist."

 

Peter felt like he should protest, but... he didn't want to, because secretly (or, not so secretly) he was always looking fot Baron's approval and care for him, he would always feel a warmth on his chest when the man showed more interest in him than in the other boys, or how sometimes Peter would get benefits and treats different from the others —it was a selfish thought, he knew that, but he couldn't help, but grasp onto it. 

 

So, he nodded and gave the other a soft, honest smile, heart beaming as Baron placed his hands on his belly widely, pushing him against the door slightly as his lips pecked two more times his bruise, then traveled down his cheek and neck, beard brushing against his sensitive skin and Peter sigh, closing his eyes.

 

Baron hummed, "Can I make you feel good, Peter?" He mumbled, not allowing the boy to answer, because he moved his hand down and gripped his cock through the small shorts.

 

Peter panted and nodded, hips pushing against the hand unconsciously, " _Please_."

 

"Do you need loving?" The man asked tenderly.

 

He nodded again and hugged Baron close by his shoulder.

 

"Can you take me tonight, my boy?" He asked, mouthing at his neck, "Or are you hurting?"

 

Peter shook his head, "I'm fine."

 

"Go clean yourself then," Baron nodded towards the direction of the wide bathroom.

 

Peter did, showering quickly, not even getting to enjoy the big, clean bathroom, contrasting how his own was, he scrubbed himself strongly, leaving his skin angry red and he reached back, cleaning the mess that the last client left with lube, thankfully, he wasn't in pain or grimacing, even not bleeding, so he wouldn't have to put on fake moans and smiles for Baron.

 

When he finished, he didn't even bother to dry himself that much or get dressed, he just pushed his damp, tangled hair back and opened the bathroom door, his eyes first finding the older man lying on the bed, back against the headboard and a glass of liquor on his hand as he watched the TV, but he turned to look at Peter, light brown eyes eyeing him and something changed in them when Peter dropped the towel on the floor and started walking towards the bed, leaving wet footprints on the grey carpet.

 

The boy stood by the end of it, looking down shyly and lifting a knee to rest it on the mattress, he let Baron look at him with a smirk before he cleared his throat and nodded once, "You're _exquisite_ , you know that, Peter?"

 

He smiled slightly and looked up to find Baron giving him a sweet smile, something rare to see on him and something that he only seem to give Peter a few times.

 

"Come here," The man patted his own leg and stretched to leave the glass on the night stand.

 

Peter did, climbing the tall bed, shivering at the cold air as he crawled on the soft sheets, until he reached Baron who was eyeing him expectantly and just when Peter settled in-between his legs, Baron smile widened and Peter placed his hands on both knees and lifted his head to kiss his mouth softly, feeling the beard scrape his chin, just the way that Tony's did when he kissed him—

 

The boy let Baron pull him on his lap, he let him touch his wet skin, fondling him hotly and unhurriedly. Peter was somewhat feeling off and uncomfortable because he was wearing _nothing_ and Baron was still on his clothes, his bare flesh rubbing roughly on it as he grinded down, large hands gripping his waist and then thighs.

 

Baron's never been known for being patient and tolerant, so Peter started helping him get undress as the man unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, his mouth traveled to the boy's neck, nibbing and licking the the few water drops —he didn't want to admit it, not after Baron hit him and humiliated him last night, but Peter was actually feeling aroused and his body was getting warm as he gave little moans when the other's hand touched his cock slightly.

 

Peter didn't want to actually like it, he wanted to stay mad and just get over it, but he found himself enjoying and pulling the man closer. 

 

Maybe it was the fact that Baron had an interest in making him feel good and not just fill his own needs and as much as he was an explosive asshole who harmed Peter, it wasn't like that all the time and Peter knew that it was fucked up, but he shared a weird, unhealthy bond with the man.

 

"I want to apologize again for what I did," The older man mumbled, gripped the hair and the back of his hair and burying his face on Peter's neck.

 

He shook his head, "It's ok—"

 

"I want to make it good," Baron interrupted him, "I want _you_ to feel good tonight, not just me. So if you don't want to do this, I understand. You're free to go to your own room."

 

Peter pulled away to look at the man and almost frowned at the uncommon words and at the honest expression that Baron was wearing, almost looking at him with care and something twitched inside his chest —a bad feeling, because he knew that this was just temporal and Baron would be the same man tomorrow, but he couldn't help but want him, to win him over for future purposes, to have the man in the palm of his hand, so he can keep helping the detectives and get away with it. It was all convenience.

 

So, he smiled softly and bowed his head to kiss him slowly, arms hugging his shoulders, "I want to stay."

 

Baron only nodded, staring at him for a moment bedore stretching his neck to peck his lips shortly, only to pull away and push Peter by the hips, "Lay down for me," He whispered.

 

The boy obeyed, unstraddling him and instantly laid down on his back infront of Baron, blushing at the exposure even though he's used to it by now, but Baron's constant and heavy gaze made him almost squirm.

 

"So pretty," Zemo muttured, almost to himself as he caressed the boy's calves and feet, "Remembered the first time we met?"

 

Peter nodded, eyes following the other as he slowly started getting on his stomach, large hands closing on bony ankles.

 

"When I took you to that motel and you were so nervous that you couldn't unzip my pants?" The man chuckled playfully and pinched the skin on his leg, "Do you remember?"

 

He giggled and covered his face with his arms, parting his legs slightly, just to let the man lay down there, who was still almost at the bottom of his feet.

 

"A friend told me about what you were _doing_ and he told too about how... peculiar you were," Baron said, "I decided to try. I reached you, expecting this young man to be experience and sure of what he was doing."

 

Peter opened his eyes and removed his arms from his face, he looked down at the man, finding him distracted with massaging his legs.

 

"—But, what I found, when you got into my car," The man continued, "When you trusted me, a _stranger_ ; I only found this young boy, scared and hesitating, naive who then look at me like I hung the fucking moon because I touched like no one had before and made you come till you were biting your own hand. The sounds you made—" He started kissing slowly from Peter's foot, then up his leg, unhurriedly and almost fondly.

 

Peter allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy the touches and praising words.

 

" _God_ , the sounds you made, moaning and whining like a hurt puppy, you keep turning your face away because you were ashamed that you were having a good time, that you were hard and leaking while I fucked you slowly," Zemo mumbled against his skin and sighed, "Remember when you asked me kindly to not stop —because no other filthy man that you sold yourself to had ever care to touch you like I did?"

 

The boy bit his lips and nodded again, not wanting to talk because he knew that a moan will come out.

 

"You remember when you came? I do," Baron nodded and looked at the boy, "The face that you made, your pretty mouth parting and letting the sounds that were driving me crazy as you jerked yourself and came on your belly; how you blinked at me and kissed me like I was the best thing."

 

Peter turned his head to the side shyly, letting his own hands move until they settled on the man's head tenderly.

 

"And, you know, Peter," The man exhaled and shrugged, "I've been thinking about it, and... you haven't look at me like that since that day. You haven't make those sounds for me again and I know that sometimes you force yourself to come when you're with me. I can see it, I see it in your face; you think I don't see you, but I know that sometimes you look away when we fuck and stare at nothing."

 

"Baron," He started with a whisper and tried to get up on his elbows, but the man shushed him slightly and pushed him back.

 

"It's ok, it's ok," Baron whispered, lifting himself to hover over him, he looked down at Peter, eyeing his face with a small smile, before he leaned down and pecked his lips longingly, "I will not allow that anymore. Because, I'll make you feel good like the first time we met and I'll make you feel safe like when you first arrived here, when you  _wouldn't_ leave my side. Remember?"

 

Peter smiled softly and nodded, raising a hand to run his fingers on the man's beard.

 

"You're my special boy, Peter," The man mumbled, "You know that. You're different from the others and you're my favorite one. You know that, right?"

 

He nodded hesitantly, but covered it with giving a kiss to the man.

 

"I won't hurt you again," Zemo shook his head, his face was serious as he brushed the back of his hand on Peter's cheek, "But, you  _can't_ lie to me, Peter. I know when you do. I  _know_ you."

 

The younger boy gulped slightly and closed his eyes, before nodding slowly, "I won't."

 

"I trust you, my boy," He said and licked the boy's lips, "Do you trust me?"

 

Peter swallowed down the skepticism and misgiving, because he lied already twice, when he said that he wouldn't lie again and now when he was asked if he trusted Baron —he wasn't sure of his own voice, or of himself for that matter, so he just pulled down the man and kissed him wetly and desperately, raising his hips to make him feel his bare hardness, because the only thing Peter was feeling was mixed emotions and lust with desire, because the heavy and sensual atmosphere was making him crave, the words that Baron spoke about him were making him feel dizzy because Baron always knew how to hit his sensitive spots, in every way.

 

But, he wasn't certain that he felt the same care and adoration that Baron have for him, but he tried not to think about as the man seemed to run out of words, or at least forget the matter because he was kissing Peter messily, leaving wet traces as he trailed down his jaw and neck, his large hands caressed the inside of Peter's thighs, thumbs rubbing slowly on the soft hair before pushing his legs apart and making him bend his knees.

 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Baron muttured hotly, lips running down his chest and stomach, leaving small kisses and licks behind until he reached Peter's crotch.

 

" _Please_ ," The boy whispered, gripping the other's hair, trying to direct him to his hardness and Baron did, he licked from base to tip quickly and left a kiss, making Peter take a deep breath as Baron started sucking his balls, but it was for a short time and that made him open his eyes and look down.

 

"Relax, my boy."

 

And with that, Baron was dipping down lower, tongue darting out to lick in-between his cheeks and kiss his entrance wetly, tongue flicking up and down before delivering a small nib —Peter raised his eyebrows and parted his mouth, a small breath came out and he unconsciously widened his legs. 

 

" _Baron_."

 

Peter didn't recognized his own broken voice, but he stopped thinking about it, he stopped thinking about the murder and the detectives, he stopped thinking about the way that Tony rejected him and he focused on the pleasure and on his boss' touch and let himself go completely on his mercy.

 

-

 

"We got nothing, but at the same time, we got _everything._ "

 

Tony hummed distractedly, fingers playing with the pen infront of him, he looked at his friend and saw his expecting expression, "—oh, yeah, but... you know," He shrugged, "We're getting somewhere."

 

"We're getting nowhere, Tony," Rhodey sighed, "We don't have a name, we don't have a face, we don't have fingerprints or DNA and we're basically trusting those boys from the brothel."

 

"Well, it takes time," He said, "We barely have one week with the case and we're working hard, even Rogers said who,  _oh_ , by the way never takes the time to congratulate us."

 

The other man rolled his eyes and ignored hia comment, "I don't see the case in going to the brothel, I mean," He shrugged slightly, "We got everything we need right now."

 

Stark frowned and leaned his elbows on the table, "Rhodes —what if something happens while we're not there? Something suspicious that could lead to somewhere. The responsible guy could appear and we won't know."

 

Rhodey sighed again, "I'm kinda growing tires of going?"

 

"It's our job, buddy," He shrugged and gave him a forced smile.

 

"Yeah," His friend raised his eyebrows, "We're spending more time in a whorehouse  _now_ than on our younger days."

 

Tony chuckled and nodded, "Lame, huh?"

 

"Fucking lame."

 

They stayed quiet for the following minutes, Rhodey went back to solve the crossword on the newspaper, but Tony continued thinking as he started clicking the pen on his hand annoyingly, but Rhodey didn't turned around to shut him up —god, he couldn't _stop_  thinking, about everything, about the case, how the knew nothing and about Peter. 

 

He didn't stopped thinking about the kid since he left the brothel one day ago, when Tony left him upset (he shouldn't worry or feel bad, because, indeed, he barely knew Peter and the didn't have a bond or any sort of relationship) and he, himself was left with so many doubts and regrets, because... he could easily keep kissing Peter —it was evident that there was a mutual attraction, at least Tony did know that he found the kid endearing and interesting, but he couldn't help but think that they short kiss that they shared was just Peter trying to get into his pants to gain more money.

 

And, maybe Tony regrets not taking advantage of that, of having a chance to fuck Peter.

 

Because, fucking a prostitute, a  _male_ one, who is eighteen, barely —it's not one of the worst things that Tony has done.

 

But, still, he was a mememe of the New York police department and he _needs_  to have high morals.

 

At least try.

 

He couldn't stop thinking too about the bruise that adorned Peter's eye corner and how it may have been Tony's fault and he felt like uttee shit; and it still didn't breach his reasoning how so someone could hurt someone like Peter, or someone in that place for that matter, because at the end they were all young, helpless boys at the hands of their boss, Baron, who Tony haven't had the chance to meet him (nor does he wants too), but the man seemed rigid and taut, with judging eyes staring from a corner.

 

And, he wondered how many  _more_ times has Peter being hurt, or forced to do _something_.

 

So, Tony hoped that the kid would find a use of his phone number that he gave him.

 

-

 

It had already been days since Peter saw Tony, he hasn't come to the borthel with his partner and he didn't know what if that was a good thing or bad, because, unconsciously, when they were here, he felt safe, because they carried guns with them and batches —wich that wasn't a certain way of safeness, but for Peter, it meant something.

 

But, maybe they've gotten all the answers and clues, and they didn't both boys anymore.

 

Wich was upsetting, because that mean they were giving up in that case (like everyone) because... who would maintain an interest in the boy-whores of the Queens borthel?, Who would care _enough_  for them to be alright?

 

And, Peter unconsciously, hoped that Tony would. 

 

The frenzy and uncertainty since the murder happened, was fading away (at least everyone was pretending that) and there wasn't a tensed atmosphere like before, so more people started coming to the brothel and the nights have been more busy than usual and Peter didn't know if that was good or bad.

 

Maybe good, because, lately; Baron had been very fond of him and looking out for him and he's been letting Peter keep a bigger part of the clients money —the other boys had been noticing the way that Baron talked to Peter and the way that he touched him; it was no lie that the boss fucked some of 'his' boys, but with Peter was different, it was as if Baron was trying to own him, because sometimes he would just keep Peter by his side and show him off.

 

But, but not tonight, because the place was crowded and it was filled with all this desperate, rich, egocentric, unhappily married, horny for young men and teenagers barely above the age of consent.

 

And, Baron trusted Peter to work _good_  tonight 

 

And, that meant fucking as much clients as he could. 

 

But, he wanted to start the night calm and good, without having to hold back tears or bite the pillow because a client was being just reckless and _inconsiderate —_ So, when he saw Bucky from afar, sitting in one plush couch, laughing and drinking as he talked with the friend that he always brings here, Sam; Peter actually smiled and stood up from a man's legs, ignoring his confused calls.

 

Bucky didn't saw him until Peter was close behind Sam's back and he grinned over the rim of his glass as Peter came to a stop and covered the black man's eyes with his hands, he leaned down and said, "Guess who?"

 

Sam was startled at first but then sigh dramatically and shrugged, "Is it the boy that gets my friend here nutting prematurely like a teenager?"

 

Bucky laughed and kicked him under the table, "Fuck off."

 

"You guessed right," Peter chuckled and uncovered the man's eyes, before hugging Sam's shoulders and leaned down to peck his cheek sweetly.

 

"How are you, sweetheart?" Sam asked fondly, raising a hand to pat his arm.

 

"Good," The boy smiled and let go of him as he gave a few more steps until he was by Bucky's side.

 

He liked Sam, because he was the only man that wasn't trying to get inside his pants or trying to touch him indecently, he and Bucky were the only ones that looked and talked with him as if he was a normal boy, making him feel welcomed and comfortable with them, Sam was just here to hang with Bucky and sometimes mess around with some boys, but not with Peter.

 

"Hey," The long haired man smiled softly up at him and raised a hand to caress his face, "How are you?" He nodded at where the bruise was fading into a yellow tone.

 

Peter shrugged and grinned, turning his head to bite the man's palm playfully, "I'm good," He repeated.

 

"C'mere," Bucky said and Peter sat down on the spot on the couch besides him, dropping one of his legs over Bucky's and hugging his torso close, only to pull him in and peck his cheek twice.

 

"Why didn't you guys showed up for the last few days?" The boy asked, turning to look at Sam and allowing Bucky to lean down and start kissing his jaw and neck carefully, a heavy arm rested on the boy's shoulders.

 

"Work sucks, kid," Sam shrugged.

 

He snorted, "Tell me about it."

 

"Sex everyday? And several times?" The man asked with raised eyebrows, "I wouldn't mind that."

 

"Oh, you don't know what you're saying, Wilson," Peter shook his head and giggled when Bucky bit his cheek, "You can get kinda tired of fucking if you do it every day and _several_  times —unless," He turned to look at Bucky, "Clients look like you, Mr. Barnes."

 

The blue eyed man grinned and eyed him shortly before leaning down to kiss his lips softly and push his curls back with his free hand.

 

"Ugh — here we go," Sam groaned dramatically and threw his head back, "Go get a room you two."

 

Bucky pulled away, "Jealous much?"

 

The other man scoffed, "Actually, yes. You'll get some and I won't."

 

"Wow, you're crankier than usual," Peter grinned.

 

"Work has been stressful," Bucky shrugged.

 

"You bet," Sam said and started standing up lazily, "Well, gentlemen. I'll look to see who catches my eye."

 

The boy's smile widened and he waved at Sam before looking at Bucky and kissing him hurriedly, taking time to bit his bottom lip and lick inside his mouth, his fingers played with the buttons on his shirt, "I missed you."

 

Bucky nosed his cheek playfully, "Me too. How things had been here since —you know."

 

Peter shrugged, "Better. Everything's better. I think it was only and unfortunate one time thing."

 

-

 

After he finished with Bucky —he and Sam have to leave earlier, so Peter and Bucky had to be quick; barely taking the time that they always take to enjoy, he didn't get to feel as much the man's soft kisses on his chest and neck while they fuck, or the sweet praising words.

 

Tonight it was hurried and hectic, they didn't even went to a bedroom, they found eachother in the small bathroom and Peter got quickly on his knees, unbuckling the man's trousers and taking his hardness inside his mouth, licking and sucking how he knew the other liked —he appreciated when Bucky cared enough to push him against the sink and get a hand inside his shorts, bringing Peter to a short, messy orgasm that got him panting and biting Bucky's shoulder.

 

He appreciated too when Bucky payed him the amount of money that was worth an actual fuck, not just a blowjob in the bathroom.

 

But, Peter had to admit that he fetl empty and sad when Bucky exited the brothel and he was left alone in room that echoed with laughter and music.

 

Baron found him and guided him to some powerful men (that Peter was sure they were criminals, judging by the guns on their belts and the white dope on the table) and made him sit down with them, telling Peter that they heard good things about him and that they wanted him; so he sat there, besides a middle-aged man, that thankfully wasn't disgustingly looking, he had an arm wrapped around his narrow waist, fingets sneaking under the waistband of his underwear from now and then as Peter listened to their bragging and chatting.

 

It wouldn't be the first time that he does something sexual with an audience —he had encountered some depraved, crazy fucks, so he didn't really freak out when the man that had been hugging him possessively, casually guided Peter's hands to the buckle of his belt and he didn't need to be suggested again, because he slowly and shyly, unzipped the man's elegant trousers and got a hand inside them.

 

Peter looked up to see if the others were looking, but they were too entranced with their own boys or talking, even if some looked at Peter and what was doing, they appeared to be unaffected by their actions.

 

So, when the man got tired of Peter just jerking him off and kissing his neck, he pushed at the back of his head and guided him down until for the second time in the night Peter was sucking off a man, this time less joyfully and happily as his cheeks burned with embarrassment of being watched by many and how, when he was bobbing his head up and down expertly, another man's habds started to run over his legs and back.

 

But, he welcomed them reclulantly until there was cum filling his mouth and lips as he refused to swallow, letting it fall on his chin, playing this erotic, _pretty_  little thing that he knew drove men mad, as he pretended to like it when the man rubbed the tip of his cock on his face, smearing around and staining the white flesh with cum and saliva.

 

It was a long night but he was glad that it was over.

 

-

 

It was around 4:00 am when Peter and the boy's were just starting to pick up everything from the tables and floor, people were already leaving, there was almost no one left and Baron was passing around with a drink on his hand, eyes looking tired as he said goodbye to the last clients —they finished earlier than expected because Baron and some other boy's noticed until now that a boy was missing curfew. 

 

It set a heavy atmosphere and made them all uneasy, because even though that boy was allowed to leave tonight, they couldn't help but fear the worst.

 

Peter kept sending Scott glance as Baron's worried expression increased but Peter distracted himself with sweeping the floor hurriedly, because... he just wanted to ignore the bad, _awful_  feeling inside his chest.

 

And, he was just hoping for the best.

 

But, maybe it wouldn't be possible.

 

It was dark outside and Peter was tired, he only wanted to shower and go to sleep and he was about to drop the broom and go upstairs, but something stopped him —something stopped everyone.

 

The loud, piercing scream echoed from outside, the front door was opened but they couldn't see anything; Peter frowned and held his own chest as everything went quiet for a second, everyone stood still with wide eyes, Baron was looking at the door with a confused expression and suddenly Peter felt Scott standing besides him, holding his hand protectively as they waited.

 

Another scream sounded, this time followed by cries and soon all of them were running towards the door and outside, cautiously and carefully as Baron was the first one to step out before some of the boy's followed him.

 

Peter was expecting the worse. He was fearing the worse.

 

And he get that. 

 

As soon as he looked at gis surroundings and at the desolated street, he saw one if his friend that was taking out the trash crying and sobbing, turning around from _something —_ the lifeless body of the missing boy and blood smearing darkly the pavement.

 

What he feared the most was present before his eyes 

 

Just like the last time.

 

There were screams and cries and gasps, Scott gripped his hand tighter and hid his face behind Peter's shoulder and he... he only stood there, giving the body a short look, enough to be burned on his mind, before gazing down with a neutral expression, his body turning cold and hands starting to shake as he felt himself struggling to breath, but he wasn't crying or weeping.

 

His jaw hurt from clenching it and he _hated_ that everyone was just standing there, some boy's running over to the dead body to cry and shake him, as if trying to bring him back to life and Baron was there, looking away and gripping the hair on the side of his head, probably contemplating what to do.

 

But, Peter knew what to do.

 

He let go of his friend and pushed by the other; his eyesight was blurry and he was starting to shake and breath in with difficulty as he made his way upstairs and stormed inside his room.

 

Peter looked on the floor desperately, until he found the small, crumbled paper and he dialed the number with trembling fingers; a knot was forming on his throat and he fought back the urge to not cry as vivid images of blood and opened flesh, appeared behind his eyelids when he closed his eyes and waited through the rings, waiting and hoping for Tony's deep voice to come from the other side.

 

Shortly, the call was being answered, Tony sounded sleepy and groggy, he was probably sleep —of course he was, it was 4:00 am on a Wednesday night. But, Peter didn't care.

 

"Stark talking."

 

The boy, finally, he couldn't contain the sob and he covered his mouth to muffled as his eyes filled with tears.

 

"Detective... It happened again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested in beta reading this please let me know! ❤


	5. Descending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decided to throw away any sort of professionalism, ethics and morals, just so he could get to touch the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

_"Detective... It happened again_."

 

Tony frowned and tilted his head, his eyes were heavy with sleep and tiredness as he rubbed them and raised his eyebrows in confusion —he didn't recognized the voice talking over his cellphone, but sounded familiar, something that he had in the tip on his voice but couldn't recall it.

 

"Who—"

 

" _There's_   _been_   _another_   _one_ , _Mr_. _Stark_ ," The voice broken and a whimper echoed, then a small sighed continued, "... _Please_ , _come_."

 

 _Mr. Stark —_ the only one who called him that these days is.... Suddenly everything made sense and he heard the young, boyish voice and the sentences that it provided. There's been another one. He quickly shot up from his bed, almost knocking off the lamp on his nightstand as he turned it on, emitting a soft light.

 

"Peter," Stark affirmed with a groggy voice, "Where are you?"

 

" _Where_   _I always am_ ," The boy sniffed, " _It's_   _outside_.  _He's_ _outside_.  _The —our friend._   _There's_   _blood_. _Like_   _the_   _other_   _one_ , _Mr_. Stark—"

 

"Peter," He nodded quickly at the boy's words, stopped him from talking any further because the boy was starting to ramble and freak out, "Is the local police there?"

 

" _N-no_ , _Baron_   _hasn't_   _call_   _them_ , _I_ _don't know what he'll dow. I_   _don't_   _know_   _if_   _he_   _already_   _did_ , _I-I_  —" Peter took a deep breath in and whispered sloppily, " _I'm_   _scared_ , _Mr_. Stark."

 

"I know you are, Peter. I need you stay put and alert, ok?— I'll be there shortly with my partner," The man quickly stood up and walked to hus closet, grabbing whatever dress shirt, pants and jacket that he found, "I'll be ther soon, Peter. _I_   _promise_."

 

" _Please_ , _hurry_ , _Mr_. _Stark_."

 

And, with that the call was dead and soon, Tony changed clothes hurriedly, stumbling as he dialed Rhodey's number and waited to be answered. It was almost at the last ring and he was already cursing but his friend's tired tone -resembling his own- sounded on the line.

 

" _Tony_ ," Rhodey grumbled, " _You_   _better have a fucking good reason to call me at —fuck, man, it's four in the goddamn morning. I swear to God that if you're calling me drunk of your ass I will personally go to beat the shit—"_

"This is important, Rhodes," He sighed frustratedly at the other man's annoyed words and continued, "Get ready and meet me at the Queens brothel. There's being another one. Another dead boy."

 

It was silent for a moment before shifting was heard through the phone and a sighed was delivered, " _Are you fucking with me_."

 

"Wish I was," Tony muttured, finishing changing clothes and putting his shoes on, "Hurry the fuck up and meet me there before the local police takes the case. We _have_  to be there first. Call Rogers."

 

"I'll call the boss," Rhodey agreed, "I'll meet you there."

 

"On it."

 

Lastly, he grabbed his batch and gun laying messily on the nightstand.

 

-

 

When Tony arrived (quickly, thanks to the no traffic and empty streets) he was relieved that there weren't still any blue and red light and police cars, there were only a few people, probably from the close buildings and the boy's from the brothel; they were distinct because their shiny attires seemed bright outside and they were on the stairs, sitting down and some hugging eachother, the people was covering most of the scene so he couldn't see where the body was.

 

Just as he parked, several black cars appeared, the ones that belonged to his commissary but the sirens weren't turned on and he knew that Rogers was here, because he didn't like to make the situation bigger than it already was. When Tony got out of the car to meet Rogers, he saw Rhodey's car arriving quickly and parking carelessly, soon jogging towards Tony.

 

He recognized Baron as soon as he got out of the car and crossed the street, the man was holding a phone to his ear and the look of distress was present on his face, he was screaming and trying to get the people to walk away but they weren't budging.

 

With all the movements, Baron and the people turned around and Tony accidentally caught his eyes immediately, he knew that the man recognized him too because his eyes narrowed and he lowered the phone on his hand as he gazed at Tony with, judging and realizing.

 

He ignored the odd feeling that the cold stare left on him and nodded at Rogers who was walking towards him, "Cap."

 

"Stark. Rhodes. Give me a deduction. Level the field," The blond man was wearing a frown as he crossed his arms and nodded once at where the multitude was.

 

Rhodey appeared beside Tony and he shrugged, "Another boy-whore had being killed, boss."

 

"There's no other deduction, but that," Tony agreed.

 

Steve sighed, "Where's the body."

 

"We just arrived, Cap. Let us level the field and we'll let you know," Stark pointed behind him.

 

Rogers nodded and started walking, backwards, but still looking at them, "I'll call the forensic. Hey!" He yelled at the young police officers that were there in case if backup, "Get all the residents out of the crime scene, just leave the workers of the brothel. We need witnesses."

 

"Let's go," His friend patted his back and started walking too, "It's gonna be a long night."

 

Tony sighed and once they were there, he pulled out his batch and watched the officers dragging the people away, and —for Christ _sake_ , once the people was moving out of the front part of the building, it was then that the sidewalk was free and suddenly the _horrendous_ sight of said body was there, lying and unmoving, body spread and bloodied, just like the last time and Tony keok looking at it, tensing all over once he noticed that the young boy's eyes were _missing_ ; it was only a rosebud of flesh and blood on the socket of his eyes and he knew that Rhodey noticed too, because he cleared his throat and muttered a curse.

 

Tony could only look away and he found Baron already looking at them. Peter was nowhere in sight, settling an uneasy feeling on his stomach as he walked up to the other man until they were standing in front of him.

 

"N.Y.P.D," He showed him his batch quickly and effortlessly, before pulling it down, "Detective Stark," He pointed at himself and then at Rhodey, "Detective Rhodes. With who I have the pleasure tonight?"

 

Stark only pretended to not know the man, only to avoid any sort of violence or a defensive manner from Baron.

 

Baron's expression hardened, his mouth clenched and he turned to look back —Tony followed his gaze and to his relief, he shortly found Peter, sitting on the stairs and being hugged by who he recognized as his friend Scott, and the boy's eyes connect with Tony's but then they look down fearfully when they looked at Baron's harsh gaze.

 

"Sir?" Rhodey asked.

 

The other man turned around and nodded, giving them a tight, slight smile, "Baron," He cleared his throat, "—Baron Zemo, gentlemen."

 

"You're the one in charge here?"

 

" _Owner_."

 

"Right," Tony muttered, "We have some questions to ask you. About _that_." He pointed at the body behind him, who was already being photographed by the forensic.

 

"Gentlemen, if you're implying that I had something to do with it. You're wrong," Baron said.

 

"We're not implying that, sir," Rhodey answered, "It's part of the protocol to ask questions. It's a formality."

 

The other man flickered his eyes to each of Tony and Rhodey, before he nodded and crossed his arms, "I see," He then shrugged, "But, we'll have to do it inside. I want to get my boys inside, in safety. I'm sure you'll understand."

 

"Of course," Tony muttered and once he saw that Baron looked away and started ushering the boy's inside, he turned back to look at Rogers, who was staring at the whole interaction intently, he made and 'ok' sign to Rogers and received a nod.

 

-

 

"Gentlemen, please, make yourself at home. I know that you have a few days ago when you were here," Baron mumbled tiredly and raised his arms, "Excuse the mess, but we were just cleaning when we found the body outside."

 

"How did you find it?" Rhodey was quick to ask.

 

"One of the boys was taking the trash out and he screamed bloody murder, he was the one who found the Cole. My poor boy," He sighed and shook his head, sitting down in the chair across from the other's.

 

"We're going to need to talk to him," Tony said to Rhodey and then turned to look at Baron, "Where was this Cole kid?"

 

Baron shrugged, "That's the thing, detective. We didn't know. It was like with Tommy, the other boy. They disappear early in the night. With a client, I assume and then," He looked down and leaned back on his chair, "They appeared like that at the front steps."

 

"Do you know who this client is?" Rhodey asked.

 

But, Baron shook his head.

 

"I thought that you knew what clients mess with your boys, Mr. Zemo," Tony said accusingly, receiving a scoff from the other man and a small shake of his head. 

 

"I thought you were smarter, detective. I don't believe that you think that I remember each client that comes here, for my boys," Baron said, "It's impossible."

 

Stark shifted on his seat and leaned his forearms on the table authoritatively, he smiled forcefully, "Then you need some order here."

 

Zemo's eyes hardened the same way that Tony's did, and he leaned over the table too, resting his arms on it, and expensive looking ring was on his middle finger, Tony noticed —  "If you're here to tell me  _how_  to run your business; I think you're wrong, detective. You should be better looking for the bastard who  _just_  slaughtered two of my boys. And it's running right now, free outside the streets."

 

"It's what we're doing," Tony gritted out and he felt Rhodey shuffled on his chair uncomfortably, giving him a warning glance.

 

Baron shrugged cockily, he looked amused, "It doesn't seem like it," He smiled sarcastically, " _Detective_."

 

His jaw clenched and he tried to inch closer, the screeching sound of the chair sliding on the wood floor echoed slightly, "You don't quite seem..." He pretended to think, before sending Baron the same sarcastic grin, " _A_ _ffected_  by the recent events, Mr. Zemo.'

 

"Tony," Rhodey muttured in a warning tone.

 

Baron's face shifted from amused to impossibly angry, "You," He pointed at him, " _You_  don't get the right to come here and asumme, detective, and I get the feeling that you're assuming that I had something to do with the _atrocity_  that's outside and let me tell you —Now, I can't just let myself crumble down and mourn for the fallen boys, right, detective? Because I have to show some sort of strength to the other boys so they stay up and standing."

 

Before Tony could answer (a remark probably) Rhodey leaned over too and nodded, "We understand. We really do," He looked at Tony and nudged him with his elbow, "Right?"

 

Stark crossed his arms and rested back against the chair, "Right," He muttured, never taking his eyes of the other man.

 

"I just don't like when people come here," Baron raised his arms, signaling to his surroundings, " _And_ , contaminate the atmosphere."

 

Tony scoffed, "Listen, buddy, it has been contaminated since a dead boy — _kid_ appeared outside your brothel."

 

"We try to move on, detective, or else, we'll be stuck here, eating eachother to death. In hunger," The other man answered, an indifferent expression on his face, "Because, the boys have to work, I have to manage this place and then," He shrugged, "Everyone's happy."

 

Tony only smiled tightly and shortly, soon his neutral face appearing.

 

"We'll leave the personal matters outside," Rhodey said, mostly to Tony, "And, then we'll ask you a few questions and then you answer them, Mr. Zemo."

 

Baron's eyes flickered towards Rhodey and he nodded, "I like your better, detective Rhodes," He then reached inside his jacket, making both men startle quickly, reaching for their seatbelts where their guns were resting —Baron stopped and raised his eyebrows, "Gentlemen, do not make me feel like aacriminal," He mumbled, finishing reaching inside his jacket, before pulling a box of Camel's.

 

Tony sighed and relaxed, he shook his own paranoia.

 

"Can I?" The man raised his hand that was holding the small box.

 

"Of course," Rhodey nodded.

 

"Shall we continue with the questions?" Baron asked, mouth around a cigarette as he turned it on.

 

Tony could almost roll his eyes as they asked questions, mostly Rhodey because he honestly was feeling like just lashing out and insulting the man with passive/agressive sentences, and he actually sighed when Baron told them what they already knew, what Peter and Scott had already told them; nothing new or distinctive, much to their displeasure.

 

Baron was an asshole, a egocentric person that seem to have cold and uncaring blood and he was unbearable, but... he didn't seem like a guy who would commit a crime like that. Murder a child and rape them. He was just the kind of guy who had problems in the past with drugs and celling them and now he run a dirty, shady business that, unfortunately (or not) nor Tony or Rhodes coico close it down, nor the police, because that meant having to shut down every goddamn borthel in New York City.

 

So, after they finished, secretly being let down by the already known information, Baron was already two cigarettes short as they all stood up from the wood chairs.

 

"A last thing," Rhodey said, "We'll need to talk with the boy who sae the body first."

 

Zemo nodded, "I'll get him for you," But, before he could leave, he looked at both man and hid his hands on his pockets, "Gentlemen, can I get to ask one question?"

 

This time, Tony did rolled his eyes and Rhodey nodded.

 

"I couldn't help but realize that you two have been here before," Baron grinned, but it wasn't honest, "And, I couldn't help but realize that you two had some sort of... Infactuation with two of my boys, two of my best ones, may I add and now, I thought it was pretty normal —until I found out that you are from the police department "

 

Rhodey cleared his throat awkwardly, "We were just leveling the field."

 

The hummed, "Quite literal?"

 

Tony frowned confusedly and crossed his arms, "Why do you mean?"

 

"From literal I mean as if you fucked them?" Baron said bluntly, but somewhat he kept that elegant posture and manners.

 

Rhodey cleared his throat again and looked away.

 

"Because, you know, I wouldn't like if you had been talking with my boys about what happened to their poor friends —it would traumatize them even further and," The man shrugged and leaned on the railing of the stairs, "They would betraying my trust."

 

Tony remember about the bruise that Peter was wearing the last time that he saw him, the scare expression on his eyes and then desperate need of comfort that he seek on him _and_ , he knew that Baron had caused all of that ;so he spoke before Rhodey could fuck it up.

 

" _Yes_ ," He said quickly and confidently, "Quite literal. We leveled the field in _that_   _way_."

 

He could hear his friend sighed in defeat besides him, before nodding.

 

Zemo raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "I'm glad —they're quite something, aren't they?"

 

"Remarkable," Rhodey mumbled.

 

"Good," He nodded and started walking away, "I'll get the boy for you —oh, and gentlemen," He said and then turned around slightly, giving them a pointed look, "Do _not_  come here if it's not to talk with me."

 

-

 

Peter and Scott where on their room, they were still on edge and almost shaking and tears were still running down their cheeks, but they were quiet, only sitting on the and and hugging eachother, Scott was resting his face on his chest and hugging his waist tightly —Peter knew that they both were afraid,  _yes_ and obviously from the awful, gut triggering sight of one of the boys laying there on the ground, thrown away like a dead rat, but it was worse, way worse and it made them shiver with uncertainty, the look on Cole's face was horrifying, his cut open body was horrifying, and this time, much to his horror, the boy's eyes were missing and the wounds were bigger and deeper, more blood.

 

And, Peter was no damn detective or policeman, but he knew that if this brutality was worse than the first one, it will happen again. That made him clench his eyes and miss his aunt and old life.

 

But, they were afraid to of Baron, the look that he gave them when the detectives appeared. Baron already was suspecting something and now, everything was clear, god knows what the men told him about Scott and Peter and how much they said.

 

It was a good 45 minutes while Baron was talking with them down stairs (a few boys and them peaked their heads to see) and then another 20 minutes that he went outside, not before getting the boy who saw the body first, and for a moment Peter and Scott thought that they were on the clear cost, because Baron wasn't appearing.

 

But, his chest clenched and he tensed all over when the door clicked and soom, it opened and Baron stood there, expensive suit wrinkled and shiny shoes on display —his handsome features were emotionless as he entered the room.

 

"Boys," He greeted quietly, looking casually around the room, before turning to them, who were looking small on the bed, weary eyes looking at the man, "How are you holding up?"

 

Scott looked at him for a moment and shrugged, he was about to answer but a sob interrupted him and he sniffed wetly, before gazing down again.

 

"Shh," Peter whispered and held his head against hsi chest, he then looked up at Baron, "W-we're fine."

 

Baron nodded, "I, myself, I'm feeling a little shaken by the previous events," He sighed and walked up to them, "It was tragic what happened to Cole and... God bless him. I was outside just now and he was being already taken by the police."

 

They both nodded and Peter felt an uneasy feeling settle on the tip of his stomach, just by noticing Baron's calm posture and soothing words, he even look to be pitying them right now —that wasn't good, most of the times it meant that Baron was about to explode, just before being quiet and calm.

 

"Who did it?" Scott asked shyly, "Who _would_  do that?"

 

"No one knows, boy," The older man muttured, standing just by the side of the bed, "The police is working on it and some detectives too, wich —that reminds me! I think you two were familiar with the men that questioned me outside."

 

Peter looked down, fingers playing with the loose sheets unconsciously, noticing Baron's satirical smile and fake enthusiasm, "We didn't know—"

 

"Don't play stupid, Peter. It doesn't suit you," Baron said, tone hardening a little, before he reached over and run his fingers down Scott's cheeks, making them both flinch, "Why are you afraid, my boys."

 

"Cole was just killed," Peter muttured angrily.

 

"I don't think that's it," The man said and cleared his throat, "Now, why didn't you told me that the _fucking_  police was inside my property a few days ago?" 

 

Scott looked up with red cheeks, "We didn't know they were police—"

 

"Bullshit," The man gritted out and with the hand that was on the boy's face, he pushed it back slightly, "Stop lying, Scotty," He leaned down and looked at him, "Don't lie to me, boy."

 

The blue eyed boy sighed shakily and shook his head, "I'm not lying."

 

Baron's nostrils fluttered angrily and suddenly, he raised a hand quickly, but before he could connect with Scott's cheek, Peter got on his knees on the bed and held Baron's arm.

 

"Stop!" He yelled and made him look at him, "We're not lying, Baron. I swear!"

 

" _You_ ," Zemo pushed his hand away and was quick to grip the back of Peter's hair painfully and bring him close, Peter gasped and the other continued, "You went out with one of them. I remember him. The one that's bit more of an asshole, and he's like that because you told him something—"

 

"No!" Peter shook his head, whining slightly and placing a hand back, trying to get Baron to loosen his grip pulling at his scalp, "I didn't know he was a detective until I saw him today, I swear! He and the other guy came here for a few nights and asked for us."

 

"Baron," Scott whispered, scared fingers holding Baron's arm, wanting him to let go of Peter.

 

"What did they asked to you both?" The man said angrily, pulling at the brown curls when there wasn't an answer, "Huh? —Answer me!"

 

The brown eyed boy closed his eyes when Baron yelled at his face, breath smelling like liquor and cigarettes, but he couldn't help but whine childishly and scaredly, "Things! But we didn't answer. I thought they were just noisy clients or reporters wanting to know about the murder."

 

 _The first murder._ He chose not to said that out loud.

 

"It's true," Scott nodded, "We didn't say anything."

 

Baron ignored him and looked at Peter intently, "Then why the fuck did you went with one of them that night?"

 

"Because he bought me dinner," Peter lied easily, "Something other than the shitty, frozen meals that you feed us, Baron and then he fucked me. _That's_   _it_. He tried asking questions, but I didn't answer. You have to believe me."

 

The man's eyes run over his face, the grip on his hair softened a bit but an angry expression was still on his face, "I told you that I trusted you," He whispered.

 

The boy nodded, raising his hand slowly and cautiously before placing them on the man's cheeks, feeling the thick beard under his thumbs, "You can. You _do,_ " He said quietly, "I wouldn't lie to you, Baron." 

 

The last words, he actually struggled to get them out but he ignored it by getting closer to the man, feeling the hand on his hair completely loosened and he was free.

 

"We aren't lying," Scott affirmed, before he knelt too.

 

It was silent for a few moments, before Baron sighed, "You two didn't know they were with the police?" 

 

The boys quickly shook their heads, Scott got closer and placed a hand on Baron's shoulder, making him look at him, "We're just scared, Baron."

 

Peter heard his friend whimpered hurtfully and soon, he actually flinched when the man moved but he wasn't expecting the hug that he gave them, pulling them both to his chest and kissing both of their heads longingly, Peter sighed and rounded with one arm the broad shoulders, calmness slowly filling his body.

 

"It'll pass my boys."

 

Peter and Scott, where they were resting the sides of their faces on each of Baron's shoulder, they could only stare at eachother secretly, eyes full with worry and uncertainty.

 

-

 

The next day, Baron at least had the decency to close down the borthel and organize some things and let the boys have a free day —they were allowed to leave but under their own sake and safeness, after a while of arguing with Baron, he gave up and agreed. Yes, there could be danger outside, but Peter couldn't honestly stay inside any longer, not after they had to clean the blood on the pavement and remember what happened last night.

 

He needed to take air breath and afar from here, some boys didn't want to got out because they were too afraid, some of them Scott and his friend tried to stop him from going out, _begged_  him not to, but Peter wasn't budging, he couldn't stay another minute in that place.

 

And it would be nice to do something else on this free night.

 

Peter actually chose to leave at 7:00 PM when Baron was nowhere to be seen, and he did that, because he was sure that the man would protest and hold him back, so he quickly called for a cab and... He didn't know why he chose to go to  _that_ place, where he's only being once, but he wasn't feeling like clubbing or eating, not after what he saw yesterday, he still didn't had an appetite and he wanted to take his mind away from it, he was feeling weird and restless. 

 

So, he let the taxi drive him over the tall building that Tony and Rhodey worked at.

 

Maybe he chose to go there, because unconsciously, deep down in his head, with them he felt safe and secure, even though maybe it wasn't true, he didn't know if it was because they had guns and a batch or just because they were decent people.

 

Still, he couldn't avoid the little twist on his stomach.

 

-

 

Tony was sitting down on the chair behind his desk, legs propped out as he was half sliding off the leather chair, reading boring articles on his phone and eating an old donut that he found on the fridge; it was already eight and they were free to go, but he and Rhodey stayed to keep working on the case, even if the didn't seem to reach anything, even Rogers told them to take the rest of the night off, but they refused.

 

It was only them and some other personal in other floor, still in the building, wich... Tony quite like being like this in the here, when it was quiet and the hallways were dark and from his window he could other building and the street light, he wouldn't admit it, but he actually feels more comfortable being here than in his own home, because somehow, the commissary has become his home.

 

When his phone screen lit up with Peter's name on it, he couldn't help but imagine the worst; he immediately sat up straight and answered, clenching the device against his ear.

 

"Kid," He affirmed.

 

" _Um_ , _hi_ , _Mr_. _Stark_ ," Peter sounded nervous, but not alarmed and agitated like last night, wich, unconsciously, made Tony feel better.

 

"What happened? Are you ok?" Tony quickly asked.

 

" _Y-yeah don't worry_.  _I just —you know, it's gonna sound weird but I'm, outside your building. Where you took me last time_."

 

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise and leaned back on his chair, "You are? So, nothing's wrong?"

 

" _No, Mr. Stark_.  _I just wanted to tell you something about last night_."

 

"Fuck, kid. You could've tell me and I would've pick you up there," Tony said while standing up and heading towards the door, "Let yourself in. I'll be in the lobby in a few."

 

When he saw the kid, Tony couldn't help but feel bad about the puffy eyes, bag under them and his tired gaze (wich, he, himself was looking the same due not sleeping at all) and he was wearing loose jeans that looked worned out and a black hoodie that was in the same conditions —he looked so small and shy, looking around until he saw Tony and his thin lips stretched a bit.

 

Tony grimaced when they were walking towards the elevator and he placed a hand on the back of Peter's neck, almost to harshly because Peter flinched and then blushed; they were quite during the whole way, it was somewhat awkward but it faded away when Peter looked up at him (Tony hadn't noticed until now that the boy was that short) and smiled timidly at him. Tony couldn't force down his own smile.

 

Rhodey was already there when they reach the small office and when he looked up, from where Tony was sitting before, his face shifted from relaxed to alarmed when he saw Peter and he stood up quickly, just like Tony did.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Peter raised his hands, " _Everything's_  fine."

 

"He has some information about last night," Tony shrugged and then looked at Peter who tensed up when he said it and looked down nervously, feet shifting —Tony frowned, "You _do_  have some information, right, kid?"

 

The boy looked up and stared at him for a moment before shaking his head slowly —why did he looked on the verge of crying. Tony felt bad—, "I mean, you already know what I know but," He shrugged, "Baron gave us the night and I didn't want to stay there, so..." 

 

Peter trailed off, probably noticing Rhodey's sigh and the way that Tony rubbed his face frustratedly —Peter looked mortified and he shook his head, "I knew I shouldn't come here," He muttured, mostly to himself, before starting to back away, "I'll just go. Sorry to bother you."

 

"No, no. You're no bother," Rhodey raised an arm, "Please —forgive us, we're really tired and just irked about the case, I guess."

 

Tony nodded, "Some new information could do us good, but," He shrugged lazily, "Some new company too."

 

"We actually never got to thank you for calling us first."

 

"It's nothing," The boy said quietly.

 

"Come on," His friend smiled, "I was about to order Thai take out. You'd like that?"

 

Peter's eyes lightened up adorably and he nodded, "I love Thai food."

 

"Thai food it is," Stark said and patted Peter's shoulder, "Make yourself comfortable."

 

The kid did, sitting down on the seat infront of Rhodey who was dialing on his phone and finishing the donut that Tony left —Peter's sudden visit was weird, but, Tony wasn't complaining, he could really use a distraction and get to know him better, like the last time he saw him, where Peter told him how he ended up in that place.

 

"So, you're not working today?" Tony asked, sitting besides him.

 

"No, we're still, you know, tensed about last night and Baron gave us a free day," The boy answered, then he blushed and looked down, "Sorry to come here, but i didn't know where else to go."

 

"That's good," Rhodey said sincerely, "You're safe here, Peter."

 

-

 

It was noticeable the way that Peter was shy and apprehensive at first and as far as Tony knew, he was terrible with kids —not that Peter was one, but close— and impatient with people, but honestly, Peter was hard to not like, he seemed to be another persona out of that damn place and Rhodey was making it easier too, because he was really calm and was making Peter laugh with all of their stories while being in the police.

 

It pained his heart that the kid came here, looking for comfort and asylum here, with  _them_ —because even though Tony was still a little touched by the murder, he has seen that kind of things due his work, he could say that he is maybe used to it, to see evil and wrong, but... Peter was used to it and whole different way, he was used to being hurt and hit, to sell his body and smile, but not to see a dead, murdered corpse.

 

A young mind and thoughts were good to them that night, at least for a change, because Peter was making him feel amused while he talked about the latest show and ate his food with gusto, and Tony remembered that Peter told him that he barely have good meals.

 

Peter seemed to be forgetting about what happened for a moment and secretly, Tony wanted him to keep doing that.

 

Because, Peter, as mature as he seemed and all the _mature_  stuff that he had done, he just was a lost, little boy, looking for redemption.

 

Rhodey just left, he patted Peter's shoulder and gave him the remaining of his own food with a smile —Tony knew that Rhodey was acquiring a soft spot for the kid, just like him.

 

And, Tony didn't want to leave just yet, not when it was night and the danger at the borthel was at its full potential and he didn't have the heart to tell Peter to go, because, he just looked so content and relaxed.

 

"How does it works?"

 

The man hummed and looked up from the desk, he instantly found Peter holding the gun with greasy fingers and pointing at the wall, he was closing one eye dramatically amd sticking his tongue out. Tony quickly stood up and with one hand he hold the thin wrist and with the other he took the gun away fastly (that he noticed, it belonged to Rhodey) and smiled lightly at Peter's pout.

 

" _This_ ," He wiggled once the gun, "It's not a toy, kid."

 

"Can you teach me how to shut it?" Peter grinned widely while cleaning his hands and mouth with a napkin.

 

"No," Tony sighed.

 

"Please?"

 

"No."

 

"Pretty please?" The boy put his hands together and leaned his elbows on the desk.

 

"No."

 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully and gave a dramatic sigh, opting to look down and play around with his fork and the food.

 

Stark smiled, "I'll just show you how to hold it."

 

He looked up quickly and stood up, he grinned happily at the man and stoop, "Really?"

 

"Come here," The man nodded at the boy and he watched Peter walking excitedly behind the desk, where he was standing —it made his heart flutter when he say Peter practically bouncing and waiting for him to hand him the gun, "Why is it exciting for you to hold a gun, kid?"

 

"Is it in like videogames?" 

 

"Yep, I'm unloading it," Tony nodded and did that, before carefully giving Peter the gun who grabbed it carelessly and instantly pointed at the wall facing them, "Hey, hey, hey —be careful, will ya? It's not loaded but you have to know that is a real gun."

 

Peter nodded, "What do I do now, Mr. Stark?"

 

" _Tony_ ," He corrected him, "I think we're past that already."

 

The man showed him how to hold, he actually had fun, watching Peter staring at his movements in awe and then it was his turn, Tony didn't have to do it —not really.

 

Get close behind Peter, that is.

 

He stood behind him, a small space missed before they could touch eachother, he could feel Peter's heat radiating off his body and he heard the soft breath that Peter let out when Tony touched his small hands, covering them with their own, as he mumbled how to position them and move them. It wasn't necessary to drag on of his hands up the boy's arm as he backed away —he honestly couldn't help it, Peter stood there, looking so good and flustered, turning his head to look back at Tony with parted lips.

 

Peter eyed him, his chest seemed to be lifting itself up and down highly, finger fidgeting on the trigger of the weapon.

 

"That's how you hold a gun," Tony stated quietly, eyes fixated in the brown, doe eyes and before he could continue, Peter let the gun fall on the desk, loudly, startling them both, but Tony didn't have time to process it because he was turning around fastly, almost knocking Tony over, so he placed his hands on Peter's middle, balancing him.

 

"I-I —" The boy stuttered nervously, but soom he held both sides of Tony's face and urged his head closer, until their lips where meeting, roughly and uncoordinatedly.

 

Stark sighed and clenched his eyes, hating himself for enjoying it, but he pulled the boy closer, feeling the boy opening his mouth immediately and experimentally, their tongues connect and Tony could tell that it was different from the second kiss that they had; when Peter got mad because Tony easwas responding, but, now...  _oh,_ he was.

 

"Peter," Tony muttered pathetically.

 

"I've seen the way you look at me, Tony," The kid whispered and it sounded odd his first name coming out of him. But, he didn't mind.

 

"I'm sorry," He tried to pull away but the other didn't let him, habds still strong on his face.

 

"You don't look at me like I'm just—" Peter sighed angrily, "A _boywhore_ from the whorehouse. You actually find me endearing," He whimpered, like if he was about to cry, "Please tell me that. That you find me _endearing_."

 

"I do," Tony nodded against his lips, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, "I do."

 

"Do you want me?" He asked sensually —too sensual, erotic and trained. It got Tony's blood boiling and not in a good way— Peter continued, "You can fuck me. I want it."

 

The man quickly shook his head and pulled away breathing against Peter's mouth heavily, "You don't have to talk like that. Not  _here_. It's alright, Peter."

 

Peter looked at him with heavy eyelids and then smiled softly, leaning over to peck his lips, "Thank you," He whispered.

 

Stark kissed him again, "You don't have to pretend here."

 

"I'm not pretending, Tony. I really want you to fuc—" The boy stopped himself and licked the other's lips longingly, "I just, I really want you."

 

"You sure?" 

 

He didn't answered, he just grinded his crotch lightly on the man's leg and looked at him with pretty eyes.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Tony mumbled distractedly, raising a hand to place it in the nape of the boy's neck and to deepen the kiss.

 

Peter bit his lips and then peck it twice; he pulled away slowly, making Tony follow his lips stupidly, but he stared up at him with big, brown eyes and moved his hand from Tony's chest to his belly until his fingers grazed his belt and shortly, he gripped his crotch roughly, palming him through his trousers.

 

"Kid—" He jumped slightly and breathed out shakily.

 

"Kiss me?" The boy asked sweetly, making Tony's chest warm, he looked so small and innocent —wich was incoherent, due the actions he was practicing, but he ignored it and leaned down to connect their lips again.

 

They kissed again, for a long minute, both breathing in through their nose and messily leaving wet traces on their chins and lips; Peter kept rubbing his cock through the thick fabric and Tony was ashamed to admit that it was quick and short until he hardened under the small hand, throbbing heavily as he licked inside the hot mouth and held both sides of the boy's face.

 

It was then, when Peter started unbuckling his belt desperately with clumsy fingers, that Tony sober up and pulled away at a small distance, breathing deeply and moving a thumb, caressing the soft skin of his cheek —he looked at the doe eyes, staring widely at him, Peter's lips were already puffed and red, soft breaths coming out of then and suddenly a small, pink, little tongue darted out leisurely and Tony forgot any coherent thought on his mind, because he eyed the movement longingly and soon he was launching at the boy again, this time more rougher and desperate, hands gripping the small of Peter's back, lower than what decency says is correct and he kissed him again, tongues meeting instantly,  almost hurtfully as their teeth crashed together.

 

Peter gasped, finally unbuttoning the man's pants and getting it inside the underwear, he wanted to object, but he couldn't when Peter within a second gripped his hardness and thumbed at the head slightly.

 

Stark hissed and pull away with a pant and shool his head, "We can't — _I can't_."

 

The boy didn't answered, he just stared up at Tony with an almost shy expression as he pulled out his hand slowly, as if he was embarrassed — disappointment appeared on the pit of his stomach, thinking that  _maybe_ he didn't want this to stop— but then, Peter raised his hand carefully, never breaking eye contact as he licked his palm longingly, before bringing it down again and...  _God_ , Tony's breath got stuck in his throat as the kid directed his hand with the same unhurried pace (contrasting their movements moments ago) inside his underwear, feeling inside until he gripped Tony's hardness again and jerked him once.

 

The man could only gulp slightly and eyed the other.

 

"I want you," Peter said simply and quietly, sounding loud in the quiet room.

 

Tony couldn't articulate any words without groaning, so he only nodded and leaned down to kiss him, this time more calmly —he decided to throw away any sort of professionalism, ethics and morals, just so he could get to touch the boy.

 

They stayed like that for a bit, allowing Peter to continue stroking him up and down expertly, flicking his wrist constantly, until the man couldn't take it anymore and he lowered his own hands, gripping Peter's behind and bringing him closer, making the hand on his stop momentarily as he pulled away and started kissing the soft, white flesh of Peter's neck and jaw, before pushing him back against the desk.

 

Peter's other hand unbuttoned the man's first button of his shirt while turning his head slightly to give him more room to explore, he let out a soft moan and licked his lips after, " _Tony_..."

 

Stark pulled away only to peck his lips fervently, before looking at Peter and directing one of his own hand down, gripping softly Peter's thin wrist and making him release his hold on his cock, he then muttured softly, "Turn around."

 

The boy looked at him expectantly for a few seconds and then nodded, getting his hand out of his pants and turning around quickly, facing the desk now as Tony, with shaky hands lowered his trousers and underwear, just so that his hardness was out —Peter did the same, he looked down at himself, undoing and unzipping his jeans hastily before pulling the down, Tony helped him slightly as he leaned over him and kissed the back of his neck, making sure that Peter's pants and briefs were down his mid thighs.

 

"Please," Peter whispered, turning his head around until he caught Stark's lips in an awkward, wet kiss, holding a hand back and gripping the hair in the back of his hair.

 

"Do you want this?" Tony whispered, dragging his hands down the other's waist until they rest at the top of his ass, making shivers appear behind, Peter nodded and he kissed his bony shoulder, "I need consent."

 

The boy let out a snort as he rested his hands on the desk, making his back arch a little, "I thought that jerking your dick off was enough consent from my side."

 

Stark shook his head at the words, but not because he was uncomfortable at them — _by far_ , he was fucking aroused by them and just knowing that the boy, the  _kid_ was used to talk like that made it better, made him desire him more,  _hell_ , it made him adore that vulgar part of the younger, that wrong side.

 

Peter most had taken his silence as hesitation, because, suddenly ye sye sighed and reached back to grab one of Tony's hands and drag it back to his front, to his crotch, just where Peter's cock was standing up and hard; Tony felt it, touching it slightly and feeling slowly, it was small and leaking and Tony didn't remember wanting someone this bad in a long time.

 

"Feel that?" The kid whispered, making Tony close his fist on his cock, moaning prettily and shifting his hips unconsciously, "I'm _that_  hard because of you, Tony."

 

And —it was enough to make his mouth dry and gut twist. 

 

A _pleasant_  feeling. 

 

"Ok," Tony breathed out and nodded, squeezing one last time the boy's hardness. 

 

Peter turned his head again in that awkward position, but it was working for them, kissing eachother and biting their lips desperately. Stark pushed him a little more against the desk, shoving his hips flushed against the edge as he he caressed the side of Peter's thighs and belly, until Peter started tilting his hips back, rubbing against him, it was then that Tony sighed and grinded against him, cock rubbing on the cleft of his ass.

 

"Tony," The boy gasped, gripping Tony's hand around his waist, "D-do you have a —"

 

" _Yes_ ," Stark didn't let him finish his question, he knew what Peter was going to say —he didn't let him finish maybe just because he didn't want a vocal affirmation of what they were doing, just physical and slow, so ge chose to kept it that way and reached back to fish his wallet out of his pocket, he opened it fastly, soon retrieving the blue, shiny foil that contained the condom, he had several of them in wich he was proud that he used them quite often, but... he never imagined that he would be fucking Peter;  _of course_ , he has fuck any sort of prostitute or scort (it's the way it is), but, this kid that was his most trusting witness, the one that was almost a fucking minor and had no good life, who works in a brothel and is in desperate need of protection and care.

 

Peter looked back, watching his movements as the man ripped the package open with his teeth and shortly he was rolling the condom on his hardness, giving Peter a reassuring squeeze to the side of his waist, before he was lining up quite quickly.

 

"Alright?" The man asked silently and he watched Peter nodding, he laid back and rested his forearms on the wood of the desk.

 

He looked so delicious and just _enticing_.

 

"Just do it, Tony," Peter mumbled.

 

And, Tony should've feel bad about the way that his voice broke painfully, full with emotion, but —desire and lust was covering his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut the smut bit but the chapter was too long already:/
> 
> ❤❤❤


	6. Danger is close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to, he wanted to stay alert but he couldn't help it and soon his head was hanging in the air too and he didn't knowledge what happened after, the distant voice felt like a dream, maybe they were, but at least he got to forget the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on this story!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Attempted rape

Tony sighed around the rim of his coffee mug as he drank the hot liquid, his eyes were heavy with tiredness because that night he barely had time to go to his house —after dropping Peter at the brothel— sleep an hour then shower and get dressed, then here he was again at the station, looking at the small TV and eating donuts (to remark his poor diet) as he tried to ignore that a few hours ago he fucked Peter on his desk, the kid that he promised to never touch and never look.

 

But, could he just look when Peter practically threw himself at him that night?

 

Peter was just so good and obedient, at the same time he was moody and sarcastic, he was really intelligent and mature for his age and,  _God_ , Tony couldn't deny that sweet, pale, young body, the one that flushed so easily and shivered at every touch.

 

He still couldn't get out of his head the sounds that Peter made, the soft whimpers and low moans, how he sighed repeatedly when he orgasmed —Peter looked fucking glorious when he came, stroking himself fastly as he pushed against the harsh thrusts, and how he let Tony continue one more minute till he came too, Peter's body dragging up and down against the desk sinfully, messy hair sticking at every way because Tony had been pulling at it to kiss his mouth in an awkward position.

 

Tony honestly couldn't believe that he fucked in his office, inside his building where he worked, he was certain that nobody was there but the guards on the first floor and,  _yes_ , Tony did have a fair of groping with the new secretary, Wanda in his office, a quick handjob from her part, but he never crossed this line. 

 

And, it was worst because he crossed it with a witness, with an almost -by months- minor who happened to be a prostitute.

 

But, he hated to tag Peter like that because he deserved so much more.

 

Just as he was chewing lazily on a donut the door opened fast before Rhodey entered and closed it quite harshly, he didn't share a glance with Tony and his jaw seemed tight as he walked towards his own desk on the other side of the office and placed some folders on it.

 

"Rogers gave me some other papers of the open case of the Queens' brothel," Rhodey muttured indifferently.

 

"Good morning to you too," Tony rolled his eyes playfully and nodded at the box of Dunkin Donuts, "Bought us some breakfast. You want?"

 

His friend ignored him and walked towards where the coffee was already made, he started pouring it in his personal mug and Tony watched with a frown.

 

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, buddy?" 

 

"Fuck off, Tony," Rhodey muttured in the same tone.

 

" _Hey_ ," He straightened up on his chair, "What the fuck is your problem, Rhodes? —is too early for this shit."

 

The other man scoffed, "Indeed is too early for this shit, _too_   _fucking_  early."

 

"Not getting some lately?" Tony rolled his eyes again and took another bite of a donut.

 

"You know," Rhodey turned around suddenly and pointed at him, before lowering his hand and shaking his head with a sarcastic smile, " _You_  seem to be getting some lately."

 

"The fuck you mean?" He frowned.

 

His friend sighed and leaned against the counter, "I saw, Tony."

 

"What—"

 

"I saw you... and Peter. Last night," He looked at him with an stern gaze.

 

Stark's frown deepened and he gave his friend a confused expression, "You fucking spy on me?"

 

"I didn't fucking spy on you!" Rhodey raised his voice and lifted an arm, pointing at the door, "I accidentally saw."

 

"And how the fuck do you _accidentally_  saw, Rhodes?" He stood up.

 

"I forgot my gun!" His friend motioned at the gun that still was laying on the desk, the one that Tony showed Peter how to held it, "You know I never leave with my gun, Tony. And , when I came back, I—" He sighed and shook his head, "I heard you two and I didn't want to believe it but I opened the fucking door a bit and I saw  _it_. You didn't even fucking noticed that I opened the door!"

 

"Of course that I didn't notice that you opened the door! I was —" The man huffed and rubbed his face with both hands, "You shouldn't have see that."

 

There was a small moment of silence before Rhodey spoke again, this time more calmly, "How long, Tony?"

 

"What?" He spat it out.

 

"How long have you been fucking —" Rhodey contemplated shortly his worda before he corrected himself, " _Seeing_ Peter?" 

 

"What are you? My fucking wife?" Tony scoffed sarcastically and crossed his arms.

 

"No, Tony, this is serious!" His friend whispered-yelled and walked towards him, "This ain't some light shit. For how long have you been doing that with the kid and —God! He's just a kid, Tony!"

 

"And who perfectly knows what he wants," Stark said, "Your acting as if I forced myself into him."

 

"Did you?"

 

"What the fuck, Rhodey?" Tony glared at him.

 

"Tell me how long you and Peter have been fucking?" His friend demanded.

 

He thought about just walking out because he certainly didn't want to deal with this right now, but he chose not to because he didn't want his friend to think erroneous facts —he sighed and shook his head tiredly, before shrugging, "Since today."

 

"Bullshit," Rhodey pointed a finger at him.

 

"Today was the  _first_ time, Rhodes," Tony mumbled and rubbed his forehead frustratedly.

 

"He's just a kid, _Anthony._ "

 

He looked at his friend suddenly, with almost wide eyes and an unbelievable gaze —Rhodey never calls him that unless his  _really_ mad or annoyed with Tony, wich may seem like always, but no, Rhodey was always patient with and made him go through the right path and honestly, when he looked at his face, Tont felt a sting to his chest when all his saw was disappointment.

 

"Rhodes," Tony started, saying the name softly ans raised his arms slightly, almost signaling defeat, "Come on, man. You're acting as if I fucking raped the k—" He sighed, " _—Peter_."

 

"I'm not saying that," Rhodey shook his head and crossed his arms, "This —by far— has been the lowest shit you've ever done. You could get into trouble with Rogers. You could lose your fucking job, Tony! — fucking a male prostitute who happens to be a  _our_ witness, wich is in the records."

 

"I know," Stark nodded and crossed his arms too, looking blankly at the desk.

 

" _You_   _know_. Then why did you did it?"

 

Tony sighed and looked at his friend, "This ain't a excuse. I'm aware of that, but the kid's been throwing himself at me since we met, you know that and — _and_ I kept refusing, but—" He sighed again, this time more angrily and shrugged, "I guess I lost control and professionalism."

 

"Damn right you did," His friend agreed and grimaced, "God, Tony, you fucked in our goddamn office. That was fucking reckless! What if someone other than would've walked in, huh? —what would you do? You're the fucking police, Tony. We both are. We can go around and do that kind of shit."

 

Tony just stayed quiet.

 

After a few more seconds of silence, Rhodey spoke up again, calmly and lowly, dark eyes roaming over Tony's face; he looked down then and breathed out slightly, "Just tell me that you didn't take advantage of the kid, Tony."

 

He frowned and and shot his friend a disturbed expression, "Why would you say —Why would you  _think_ that, Rhodey?" He mumbled, sadness evident on his tone.

 

Rhodes looked almost guilty, "Peter was vulnerable - _is_ \- and terrified of what happened and when he came earlier, he was practically _seeking_  for comfort and safeness. I hate to think that you maybe took advantage of that because of his current state, I —" He sighed, "I've seen the way you've been looking at him since we stood on that place."

 

"I didn't take advantage of him," Tony said firmly and planted his hands on the desk, leaning down a bit, "Your my friend. You fucking know me. I would never do something like that."

 

"I do, Tony, but it's disconcerting what you did."

 

"I've done worse," Stark straightened up, "For the record, I said no first, but he _wanted_  it and I did too and —" He scoffed, "I shouldn't even explain myself to you, but here I am, taking your scold as if I was a fucking child and it's fucking hurtful, man, that you think so little of me, suggesting such things."

 

"Tony—"

 

"Thanks for the trust," The man grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and started walking towards the door, "Enjoy the fucking breakfast."

 

Rhodey stretched an arm to take a grip of the man's shoulder, "Tony, I didn't mean to—" 

 

Tony shrugged him off harshly and ignored him, he opened the door and went straight out with looking back as he put on his jacket and was already fishing out his box of cigarettes.

 

An ache on his chest was present, just like the urge to call Peter.

 

And so he did when night hit.

 

-

 

It had been only two days since he was with Tony, it was night already and this time Baron kept open the brothel, he make them work again even if all the boys were scared and shaken by the murder, the ones that were close to Cole were still mourning his loss, but the ones that weren't (like Peter) were afraid of the same event happening to them or their friends.

 

But, they had to ignore it and work tonight because they had to make more money; business had been bad and low, because the two unfortunate murder caused some clientele to be freak out about the current situation and they stopped coming by. 

 

And, honestly, Peter didn't feel like working because he still couldn't get Tony out of his head —it was no lie that he had been attracted to the man since the beginning, but it was only a platonic, physical attraction, because Tony was fucking hot, with his dark beard, dark lashes and tall body, his confident (almost unbearable) persona, but he seem to be sweet and understanding to Peter, those things, made his heart beat faster.

 

He honestly didn't think that it was a big deal that had sex with Tony —a police member, a detective, a defender of the law, something totally opposite of what Peter does for a living.

 

It wasn't a big deal, at least for him. Peter was used to it, he's fuck lawyers, 'sacred' teachers, accountants, drug dealers and,  _hell_ , even preachers; all those come to the brothel and Peter _likes_  it, he likes that he is the prohibited thing that men indulge secretly on and he liked that Tony decided to indulge him, even if he was a bit reclulant at the beginning.

 

Peter didn't care if the man had a wife or  _someone_ —most men that come to the brothel are 'straight' -married to a pretty woman- man, but that enjoy to fuck young boys in the night. Peter at beginning felt guilty and bad that he was sleeping with married man, he felt so guilty that when a client was thrusting rapidly inside him, Peter would be looking at the ceiling with tears om his eyes, because, it was just fucked up, thinking about a wife waiting alone on a big house as the husband was having the time of his life.

 

But, he stopped caring and it was better.

 

Currently, he was carrying a tray with alcoholic drinks over his shoulder and serving them to the several tables, he smiled and flirt with the men there, letting them touch his legs and ass whenever he leaned down to place the drinks the surface, he was rewarded with tip being placed on the elastic of his shorts.

 

He kept looking around to see if Scott was in the room and he always found his friend on someone's lap or serving drinks like Peter was doing, a calm wave settled on his chest as they nodded reassuringly at eachother from across the room.

 

Peter saw Baron by the bar, alone, looking at his surroundings with a cigarette on his two fingers; he noticed that his tray was empty so he started walking towards where Baron was, he smiled as soon as the man looked at him and threw him a slight grin.

 

"Hey," The boy greeted once he was there and leaned in to peck his cheek, "You're lonely. Can I keep you company?"

 

Baron chuckled and sipped his drink, "I'd like that, but, unfortunately I have to stay here to make sure the clients are getting what they want."

 

"You can get what you want,"  Peter mumbled against Baron's ear, getting closer to him and playing with the buttons on his shirt. 

 

Honestly, he wanted to be with Baron because the man have been really soft with him since he bursted into their room and suspected that Scott and he where talking to detectives; Baron have been calmed and caring towards all they boys, but mostly with Peter, because he had an infactuation with him and Peter couldn't deny that he liked it, because since the murder he has been having nightmares and the only way that he felt protected was when he visited Baron's room in the middle of the night or day and crawl into his bed to let himself be hugged.

 

He had a though relationship with Baron and he could be a bastard sometimes but in the end, he was good with Peter and was actually the only person that cared for him besides Scott.

 

The older man looked at him with halfclosed eyes and leaned down to kiss his lips longingly, "How many clients have you score?"

 

Peter sighed and rested his forehead on the man's shoulder, "Just one."

 

"Business is slow tonight," He mumbled.

 

"I want to be with you," The boy pouted and looked up at him.

 

Zemo brushed his thumb on the boy's bottom lip unconsciously, "I know, baby. But, you have to work. You're my best boy."

 

"Fine," Peter sighed, smiling slightly at the bartender that put new filled glasses on his tray, he grabbed and looked at his boss, "I'll go then."

 

"Go to my room when you finish."

 

He nodded and was about to walk away but was shortly stopped.

 

"Darling," Baron placed a hand on the small of his back and leaned in close to whisper against his ear, "Why don't you go serve those drinks to the gentlemen over that table?"

 

Peter looked over to where the man was staring at and instantly saw a table occupied with bunch of men —wearing expensive looking suits and thick cigarettes; Peter assumed they were criminals due the guns resting threateningly on the table and the white dope lying on small lines —he nodded and smiled slightly at his boss.

 

"If they want you; charge them more than usual. They can afford it."

 

"They're bad guys?" 

 

"But harmless," Baron kissed his cheek and smirked, "I know you're into bad guys, boy."

 

His smile widened and he pecked Baron's lips briefly before starting to walk towards the table. As soon as he arrived, he stood by the end of the table and cocked his hip out and held the tray with the drinks the palm of his hands; he gave a closed smile lip and look up through his lashes and hair, faking shyness.

 

"Anybody want a drink?" 

 

A few of them turned to look at him, eyes racking up and down his body and nodding approvingly, before one of them, wich seemed like one of the main head, raised an arm and welcomed him over.

 

"Bring them on, boy." 

 

Peter delivered the drinks, faking a giggle each time that one of them tried to pull him into their laps, they were pretty drunk so they didn't really argue when Peter sneaked out of their hold to keep giving the glasses until the tray was almost empty, he placed it on the table and he planned to give the last one drink to the men that first spoke to him, the whole time he's been following Peter with his eyes, he was almost under the shadows, his face was unseen by darkness but Peter felt the heavy gaze and he noticed how the man licked his lips whenever his black vest would ride up, showing the pale skin of his belly and back.

 

He walked towards the man, slowly and tentatively, the cold glass was sweating on his hand as he came towards the end of the table and his lips curled up lightly and he stretched his hand towards the man, offering the drink.

 

"Would you like some scotch, sir?"

 

"Depends, is it good?"

 

Peter's eyebrows faltered slightly at the weirdly  _familiar_  voice, "Well, we have the best, sir."

 

The man hummed and leaned in, where a streak of light hit his face, features becoming visible... familiar features and —it took a moment for Peter to realize but when he recognized the crooked smirk and pearcing blue eyes, his breath hitched and his face paled.

 

"W-what—"

 

"Peter. Long time no see," The man raised his eyebrows, "Thought it was an urban leyend when I heard that you were... _working_  here."

 

He didn't answered, suddenly he wasn't functioning well and his body went cold and his hands loosened, accidentally dropping the glass on the ground heavily, the sound echoed loudly as liquor started to slowly run over the floor and several heads turned their way, including Baron's who squinted his eyes, trying to have a better look and Peter stammered nervously, "I-I'm sorry —I'll - I can clean it up."

 

"Boss, take mine," One of the young men said and gave him his drink.

 

"Thanks, kid."

 

Peter bend over quickly, starting to pick up the broken glass carefully but a hand on his arm stopped him and he was being pulled up again.

 

"I'm sure someone else can clean it up, Peter."

 

The boy took a small breath in and looked at the other, he gulped noticibly and bit the inside of his cheek before speaking lowly, "Mr. Toomes."

 

He smiled widely and opened his arms, "Surprise."

 

"H-how did y- where did you—" Peter stuttered, before sighing and giving up to form words, because he felt like his heart could come out of his chest.

 

"I didn't thought that I would _actually_  find you here, but," Toomes shrugged and looked around, "I was wrong."

 

He looked down in shame and he was feeling the known feeling of wetness in his eyes as he hugged himself and shifted on his spot where he was standing —what were the odds of finding the dad of one of his highschool friends? The one who got sent to jail for some fraud and selling of illegal weapons and now, apparently was out of jail; the same man that always stared at Peter with irreverent eyes and touched him secretly, the one that took Peter's virginity when he was looking for money and that was the easy way out, he was the first man that Peter ever sold himself too and he thought that he would never see him again when he went to jail weeks after their affair, he pretended that nothing happened and could barely look at Liz in the face, because he _hated_  himself so much.

 

"Peter?" 

 

"Huh?" The boy widened his eyes and he didn't realize that he's been looking down the whole time, "Sorry."

 

"Join me?" Adrian said and patted his own leg, "We're playing poker. Be my lucky charm, Peter."

 

He nodded shakily and avoided the glass on the floor with his bare feet as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and sat on his lap slowly and uncertainly, feeling small under all of the men's eyes; he accommodated himself on the man's thighs, his own legs falling on the air and the hand on his hip made him rest his side completely on the man's chest.

 

"Blow," Adrian smirked and brought his hand that were holding two red dices.

 

Peter did, lowering his head to do just that and watched them fly in the air when Adrian threw them —his heart was still beating fast, his head felt heavy and he wanted to desperately _go_.

 

The men cheered when they landed and clapped, in the contrary, Adrian rolled his eyes and sighed, "Lighten up, Peter, that the negative air that you have going on right now can affect my game. You're supposed to bemy lucky charm remember?"

 

"I'm s-sorry," The boy mumbled and looked at him shyly, with flushed cheeks and worried eyes, "I'm just nervous."

 

Adrian raised his eyebrows and leaned back, "Why's that? Do I make you nervous?"

 

"Who else knows that I'm  _here_ ," Peter blurted out, ignoring his questions, "Does... Liz knows? Do my friends know?" He lowered his voice, almost in fear to hear the answer.

 

The man's expressions hardened, "I haven't talk to my daughter since I got out of jail. She refuses to."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that," He raised a hand to unconsciously play with the man's buttons, "So, they don't know?"

 

"I don't know," Toomes shrugged, "Maybe not, maybe yes. Does it really matter? Why are you worrying, boy?"

 

Peter looked down and he couldn't help but let his bottom lip tremble and he sniffed wetly, suddenly his eyesight became blurry with tears and hated himself for showing such weakness, "I don't want them to know. I don't want _anybody_  to know," He whimpered quietly.

 

"Oh, Petey," Adrian said and wiped away his the wetness of his cheeks, "You're still the same sweet boy, aren't ya?"

 

He shool his head rapidly and sniffed —just looking and talking to Adrian brought back a nostalgic feeling to his chest, it reminded him of his friends and old life, of his highschool days, that wasn't long ago, it got him missing it and his aunt, he felt guilty that he left without telling anyone were he was going and the thought of them finding out that he was here, in this shithole, throwing his life away  ~~because he didn't love himself enough to do better~~ and hiding, that though was killing him and making his heart hurt.

 

"I miss them," Peter didn't know what he said that at loud, and to the man, but he did it and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, ignoring the amusement in Adrian's face.

 

God, the bastard was enjoying his vulnerability and it made Peter sick, so he accepted the drink that one of the men gave him.

 

Peter gulped down the alcohol quickly, but he didn't notice the pill that was dissolving at the bottom.

 

-

 

Peter wasn't longer in the loud lounge area, he was pulled by Adrian away from the table, his bare feet dragging on the floor as the arms on his waist were practically carrying his weight, because he could barely hold himself up, his eyesight was blurry and his eyes were halfclosed, heavy and tired, his body was limp and he didn't really knew why he was feeling like this but he couldn't find the strength to protest. 

 

Until, he suddenly was in a room and Adrian dropped his body on the bed, landing heavily on it and then was when he lifted his head, groaning at the throbbing pain on his temples.

 

"I don't feel so good," He slurred out and he noticed just now how the noises seemed far away, as if they were secluded.

 

" _Shh_ ," Toomes whispered and slowly started to caress each leg with his hands slowly, "Relax, Peter."

 

"I don't want to," The boy shook his head and tried to slide away from the rough hands touching him, "Stop..."

 

"God, I remember the first time that I fucked you," Adrian mumbled, almost amazed as his hands stopped at the waistband of the little shorts, "So pretty and _tight_. I made you bleed remember?"

 

Peter's face contorted and he kept shaking his head, "I don't feel good, Mr. Toomes."

 

The man ignored him and chuckled, fingers closing on the buttons, undoing it before dragging down the zipper, "Liz was home, remember?"

 

His ears perked up at the sound of hus shorts being undone and he started to panick, trying to get away from the touch, "Stop."

 

"You were at a sleepover. I let you stay over and sleep in my daughter's room because I knew you were a little fag," Adrian mumbled and suddenly he pulled down the tight shorts down his legs, struggling a bit.

 

"Stop, please," Peter whimpered, tears starting to stream down his face because of the crude words and unwanted touch, " _I_   _don't_   _want_   _this_."

 

"—And then you came to my room. Begging and _seducing_  me, you little shit," The man smirked and gazed down at his lower body, "Then you asked for money after we were done.  _Whore_."

 

Peter wailed loudly, clenching his eyes at the memorie, trying to block it, his chest lifted itself as he made another, hurtful crying noise, feeling cool air brushing his crotch and legs, "Please, stop," He sniffed, tears unstoppable on his face.

 

"My daughter was still on her room. Asleep and you were with me, gasping and moaning, fucking for the first time, face down —I made you come remember?" Adrian smirked and kissed down his neck and jaw.

 

The boy turned his head away trying to pull away but he didn't know why his body felt too weak and heavy to do it, he didn't know why he couldn't just push the man away or punch him, he was salivating a lot and sweating coldly, his body was in pain too and he just wanted it to stop.

 

Toomes' hands caressed his hips and thighs, groping desperately and kissing away on the boy's neck and chest, "God —you've always been exquisite."

 

When Peter felt a hand sneaking in-between his spread legs, he gasped and cried out, "Stop!" He tried to kick, "Stop! _Stop_! I don't want this!"

 

"Shut the fuck up," Adrian muttured, getting a hold on his jaw and making him face him, "I don't remember you being this bitchy, Peter."

 

The boy whimpered and shook his head once again, "Stop, Adrian. Please, I don't want this," He begged quietly.

 

His heart was racing like crazy, his chest felt heavy and he couldn't breathe properly, he couldn't stop sweating and he was hot all over, he was scared and he couldn't move like he wished, he felt useless and stupid; the throbbing of his heart was echoing loudly on his own ears and he felt the arrival of a panic attack threatening to hit him; Peter could only moan helplessly and gasp for air.

 

" _Please_."

 

Toomes seemed to ignore him because, the hand in his legs suddenly came to feel between his ass, fingers touching dryly his rim and tried to breach it but Peter clenched and twisted away.

 

"No!" Peter didn't know if the perturbing feeling of being touched without him wanting or whatever _substance_ that was running on his blood right now made him gag loudly and he cough, before he vomited shortly, thick liquid landing on the man's face who was trying to kiss him. 

 

He felt like he was drowning because he was still laying down, not having space to even raise his head and vomit was coming down his throat again and he kept coughing it out, feeling Adrian cursing and pulling away from him and then was when Peter gasped and turned to his side, finishing expulsing the contents inside his stomach, fucking up the bed but he didn't care at the moment.

 

Peter felt disgusted, puke was smearing on his chin and mouth, starting to run down his neck and he looked up with wet eyes and a flushed face and saw Adrian grimacing and wiping his face with a handkerchief —he struggled to sit up, but he managed, holding himself with on hand as the other wiped at his mouth slowly.

 

"I'm sorry—"

 

Adrian didn't let him finish because fastly, he raised an arm and slapped Peter's face strongly with the palm of his hand, sending his head to the side by the force of it and Peter cried out, quickly shielding his cheek with his own hand and looking up at the blue eues who were glaring at him angrily.

 

"You're fucking pathetic, Peter," The man muttured, finishing cleaning his face and hand, "You've always been."

 

"Fuck you," Peter whispered weakly, already expecting another blow but it didn't came, only a low chuckle echoed.

 

"Look at you," Adrian stared at him with disgust, "I _pity_  you. Your aunt should see  _how_ her star boy ended up."

 

His blood boil, he still didn't have the strength to lift himself, but he raised his head and spat inelegantly towards the man, watching it land on his chin, " _Fuck. You_ ," This time he said it more intently.

 

The man smiled slightly and wiped at his face again before throwing the handkerchief at Peter's way, degradingly and carelessly, "Wipe yourself. You're making me sick."

 

"Fuck you!" Peter yelled and finally got on his knees, ignoring his naked lower body and pushing the man away by his chest, but he quickly was avoided and another hit was thrown to his face but he didn't feel it due the adrenaline and possible drugs running inside his body.

 

Adrian held him by his hair and pulled him back, staring deeply at the brown eyes and he scoffed, "You'll always be the pathetic, broke kid from the class. Remember that."

 

The boy sniffed as tears rolled down his face and he tried to hit Toomes but he was too slow because hands suddenly came to close around his neck and he was pushed back on the bed, "Stop!"

 

"You better stop fighting, boy," Adrian mumbled, holding him down and not caring about Peter's body shifting and kicking, "I didn't intended for the night to go like this, Peter."

 

"Let go!" Peter struggled to yell, gasping for air and grasping at the hands on his throat, he was turning impossibly red and his fight was useless, "Help!" 

 

"Shut up, kid—"

 

"Help, please!"

 

Just when Adrian lifted a hand to hit him again, the door was kicked open and they both turned around and what Peter instantly saw was one of the boy standing at the door boy before he was pushed back and Barkn appeared, stepping into the room with an angry expression, he stormed towards them and Peter was already formulating an explanation, an _apology_ , but his words died down when Baron grabbed Tooms' jacket and pulled him back roughly.

 

"Get off of him," The other man muttured and punched him in the face when Adrian was standing, "You drugged one of my boys and he was having a seizure outside and now  _this,_ " He pushed him back when Adrian tried to punch him too, "Rocko! Get him and his people out of here."

 

One of the body guards of the brothel stepped in and starting dragging Tooms' away, easily copping with his struggling.

 

"Have a good night, Peter," Adrian smirked at him way and soon he was out of sight.

 

"Baron," Peter whimpered when the man started walking towards him, "I'm sorry."

 

"Shh," Baron whispered and shrugged out his jacket and placed it over Peter, "It's ok," He wiped softly at his chin with the sleeve of his sweater and turned to look at the boy who was standing in the doorway, still looking alarmed and scared, "Thank you, darling. Go and make sure that the men are gone."

 

"What's going on?" He sniffed and looked up at him.

 

"He was the one that noticed the yells and shouting coming from this room and one of the boys reacted badly at the altered drink that they gave him," Baron said and looked intently at his eyes, searching and examinating.

 

"I don't feel good," Peter whispered numbly.

 

"Look at me," The man said and Peter did, before he shook his head and raised a hand to caress his cheek, "You drank something of theirs?"

 

He nodded and sniffed weakly, "I'm sorry."

 

"Stop apologizing," Zemo mumbled and leaned in to kiss his forehead, "I got so fucking scared when they told me that you were here, Peter."

 

"I was scared," Peter cried softly, "He hurt me, Baron. You told me that they were harmless."

 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, my boy," The man said quietly, "I'm sorry."

 

"I feel sick."

 

Baron nodded and hugged his shoulders and placed his other arm on the back of his knees, to carry him carefully, "Let's get you showered."

 

"Where's Scott?" Peter asked, arms falling limply in the air, not finding strength and he was sure he was dead weight by now, "I wanna see him, Baron. I wanna—"

 

"I'll get him," The man promised and looked down at him, "Close your eyes, baby."

 

He didn't want to, he wanted to stay alert but he couldn't help it and soon his head was hanging in the air too and he didn't knowledge what happened after, the distant voice felt like a dream, maybe they were, but at least he got to forget the present.

 

But the blurriness of the situation didn't go away.

 

-

 

When he woke up, it early in the morning, small streaks of sunlight was coming from the shut curtains and he was on a foreign bed but soon recognized it as Baron's, but the man was nowhere to be seen and Peter looked around with a pounding headache and his body was aching everywhere. 

 

But, he felt fresh and clean and saw himself dressed with his old pijama pants and hoodie, his hair was still damp and he sighed heavily, groaning slightly when he moved on his side and last night events appeared on his head. 

 

A loud buzzing impeded him to fall back asleep and he looked at the small nightstand and saw his phone there, frowning and wondering who placed it there and when he grabbed, his question was answered because there was a sticky note plastered on the screen and he instantly recognized Scott's handwriting.

 

_**When you wake up text me to come and see you. I love you xx** _

 

Peter smiled softly and ripped off the note and soon he met his bright screen, he cringed slightly and focused his eyes until he could see correctly.

 

Two missed calls and one text.

 

And he frowned in surprise (and relief) when he saw the name ' _Mr. Stark'_ on the screen, he breathed out and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn was that too much? I promise there will be more Tony and Peter next chapter!


	7. Not Every Day Is Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden show of affection was unexpected, but very much welcomed; it got Tony feeling warm and content, something he hasn't felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"So, how are you feeling?" 

 

Peter shrugged at his friend and looked down at his own hands, "Ok, I guess."

 

"Last night was shit," Scott punched his arm playfully, as if trying to cheer him up.

 

He smiled and punched him back, "We've had worse."

 

"Yeah," His friend mumbled and laid back on Baron's bed. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "Do you think that Toomes is the one who's been killing the—"

 

Peter shook his head before he could continue and laid down two, resting his head on Scott's shoulder, "He's too stupid to be a murder. He's just a freak."

 

"He drugged you."

 

"It's not the first time that happens," The boy reasoned almost carelessly and heard his friend gave a sigh and after a moment of silence he spoke quietly.

 

"What it Toomes  _is_ the murder?" He suggested again.

 

Peter took a hold of Scott's hand, trying to comfort him, "He's not. I know it. He's not like the the other boys described the killer —he's just a perv and won't come back again."

 

Scott rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways, he then eyes slowly Peter's bruise on his face and was about to say something but Peter beat him.

 

"I'm fine, Scott, really. I know things have been, like,  _real_ shit lately, but," He shrugged, "Things will get better, I promise. Mr. Stark said so."

 

Scott frowned and sat up, "You still talk to detective Stark?" He said in a whisper.

 

Peter nodded and mumbled softly, "He's really nice."

 

His friend's expression shifted even more, inspectioning him and then, suddenly Scott looked like he realized something and then he groaned, slapping a hand on his forehead, "Don't tell me you're fucking him."

 

The boy almost widened his eyes and he punched Scott's arm, before whispering loudly, "I'm not!" 

 

"I know you!" Scott fought back a smile, "I know that look on your face. It's how you look at Bucky."

 

"Bucky is different—"

 

"So you're fucking Mr. Stark?" He gaped at him. 

 

Peter looked at the door halfclosed door and saw that no one was passing by, "Don't say anything."

 

Scott gasped and screeched slightly as he fell back on the bed, "I knew it!"

 

"Shut up," He grinned poked him on the ribs.

 

"Peter," The other boy looked at him perplexed, "If Baron finds out. You're  _dead_. He warned us."

 

"He won't find out," Peter reassured him, trying to not show his own uncertainty about the matter, "We just have to be careful."

 

Scott bit his lips and then nodded, "You have to be _really_  careful, Peter."

 

"I will," He grinned and hugged his friend's middle, "Stop worrying."

 

The other boy eyed him carefully, then gave a small smile, "So, is he like your lover? Since when you've been seeing him?"

 

Peter snorted and pushed him away, "My  _lover?—_ we've only fucked once."

 

"Well, are you planning on doing it again?"

 

His cheeks got hot and he shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe."

 

Scott shifted on his spot excitedly and he wiggled Peter's arm, "How's he? He's kinda hot. He's a good fuck? Is he... _big_ —"

 

"Oh my god, shut up," He giggled and tried to cover his friend's mouth.

 

"Then tell me!" The other boy slapped his hand away.

 

"He was fine!" Peter whispered-yelled and grinned widely, he contemplated his words for a second and then gave Scott a side eyed look, "More than _fine_  actually. I'll totally do it again. Besides, he's a cop, that makes it even hotter. His gun was right there besides us when we did it."

 

Scott laughed and nodded, "That's dope. Tell him to hand cuff you next time," He then smiled softly at him and bumped his shoulder with Peter's, "I missed talking to you like this, Petey."

 

The boy agreed with a nod and by holding his hand again, "I know. Me too."

 

"I just been so tensed lately about the — _you know_. And we don't even get to talk anymore."

 

"I know," Peter repeated and squeezed his hand, "Everything will get better soon. I promise."

 

-

 

Tony was on his office already, he was just falling asleep while sitting down and with his arms crossed the files of the recent murders were laying on the desk where Rhodey and he where looking through again and doing some research online about the possible suspects, but they were getting nowhere and they didn't even havr fingerprints or some other DNA evidence.

 

Rhodey was out to take a break and things were still a little tensed between them, but Tony didn't have the time to really worry about that. 

 

Just as when he was nodding off, his phone rang loudly and vibrated on the desk; Tony took a sharp breath in and straightened up, he quickly answered when he saw the name on the screen.

 

"Kid," He said in a strained, tired voice.

 

" _Hi, Mr. Stark_ ," Peter called, noise echoed in the other line, " _I saw your text and missed call._ "

 

"Oh, yeah," Fuck —he had to admit that ge wada little drunk last night because he couldn't seem to get Peter out of his head, he still can't, "Sorry for bothering you."

 

The boy giggled softly, " _You didn't, Mr. Stark. Thanks for worrying_."

 

Tony smiled slightly, just his lips twitching, "So you're ok?"

 

There was silence for a few seconds, as if Peter was contemplating his answer, but then he spoke, his voice lowering a bit, " _I_   _guess_. _Had_   _a_   _rough_   _night_   _yesterday_ , _though_."

 

He raised his eyebrows, "So you're not ok?"

 

Peter sighed frustratedly, Tony could practically see him rolling his eyes and throwing his head back and that made him smile wider, " _I'm ok, Mr. Stark. **Really** —how are you?_ "

 

Tony was about to answer but then hesitated, he clenched his jaw nervously but at the end decided to go for it. He was tired and high on caffeine, he wasn't really thinking straight.

 

"I can't stop thinking about you, kid."

 

There was silence once again and it worried Tony that maybe what he said was too much and too  _soon_ , because, shit, they've only fucked once and here he was already saying those kind of things.

 

He honestly thought about hanging up as if he was Peter's age, but a soft sigh in the other side interrupted him.

 

" _Me too, Mr. Stark_."

 

The older man swallowed and nodded, feeling almost relieved, but he wouldn't admit it.

 

" _I can't stop thinking about what we did_ ," Peter continued, voice sounding sincere and small.

 

"You liked it?" 

 

" _I did_ ," He answered and suddenly there was no noise and Tony assumed that the boy went to a more private place in wherever he was, " _Did you, Mr. Stark?_ "

 

Tony almost scoffed, "Of course I did. You're something else, kid," He muttured, turning to look at the halfclosed door self-consciously.

 

" _I am?_ "

 

He grinned slowly, "You damn well know you are."

 

Peter then giggled shyly, he sounded really pure and sweet, just how he looked, " _I-I really want to see you now, Mr. Stark_."

 

"Yeah?" Tony mumbled, playing unconsciously with a pen on his desk.

 

The boy hummed and sighed contently, " _I want you to kiss me again... to fuck me again_."

 

He muttered a low ' _Jesus Christ_ ' and rubbed the space in-between his eyebrows almost in a distressed way.

 

" _Don't you want that too?_ "

 

Tony could only muster a short hum in agreement.

 

" _You know, the boss won't be here tonight and I don't want to be here either._ "

 

The man looked down at his watch.  **3:23**. He doesn't think that a free day from work could hurt him, even if Rhodey will when he finds out that Tony bailed for the rest of the day.

 

"So you are allowed to go?"

 

He really doesn't want for Peter to get in trouble because he kinda has an idea what the boys go through when they disobey.

 

" _No, but, my friend has my back. I can trust him_ ," The boy answered.

 

Tony sighed and stood up, "I'll pick you up there."

 

" _Wait_ — " Peter said hurriedly, " _I don't want the other boys to see, so can you pick me up in the Italian restaurant around the corner?_ "

 

"I'll be there in thirty."

 

-

 

When Tony entered the restaurant, he immediately spotted Peter, the place wasn't crowded and the light were kinda dimmed, Peter was at a far corner in a booth, next to a window and it was already starting to rain and they sky was great. 

 

And — _God_ , Peter looked just beautiful just like that; Tony actually stood by the entry for a bit as he watched the boy looking outside the window and then back down to keep eating the food that wad on his plate.

 

Tony walked up to there and Peter saw him when he was halfway there, he smiled with full cheeks at him and Tony's stomach twisted when he saw the bruise on Peter's cheek and corner of his eye.

 

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter greeted him and motioned at the plate on the table, "I know we were supposed to leave, but I was really hungry."

 

The man waved him off and sat down infront of him, "I'm hungry too, so I might join you," He watched Peter nodded slightly before looking down timidly —Tony rested his arms on the table and nodded once towards him, "I see that you're _ok_." He said sarcastically while pointing at his face.

 

Peter looked up with wide eyes and then shook his head and smiled awkwardly, "It's nothing, Mr. Stark. Don't worry."

 

"Rough night, like you said?" Stark mumbled softly, the urge to reach out and stroke his face was present.

 

The boy shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal."

 

God, the kid was terrible liar.

 

Tony nodded and started reading the menu like as if he was letting go of the subject, "Wanna talk about it?"

 

He shrugged again, "Just a difficult client."

 

"Did he do something else besides that?" Stark asked quietly, he stared at the bruise for a second to make up his point.

 

The other bit his lip, looking almost unsure of answering but he eyed Tony slowly and then sighed, "J-just, you know, he was an asshole," He shrugged with one shoulder and look down to play with his pasta, "And, it's not like it was something new."

 

Tony finally stretched his arm and placed his hand ontop of Peter's, stopping his movements with the fork and making him look at him, he stroked his thumb on his fingers and Peter visibly relaxed.

 

"What happened, Pete?"

 

The boy moved his other hand and started playing with Tony's fingers and ring, "He just tried to have sex with me when I didn't want to," He said silently, almost in a whisper.

 

Stark grimaced painfully and squeezed his hands, "He didn't, though... right?"

 

Peter quickly shook his head and licked his lips nervously, "He didn't. I was lucky."

 

The man breath in and out once after a minute of silence and smiled sadly at him, "Work, huh?"

 

Peter returned the smile, "It's not always like that. There's some good days too."

 

"I know," Tony said, even if he didn't sounded certain, he inspectioned Peter's bruise once again and unexpected anger made its way inside his chest, "Name?" He found himself saying.

 

The young boy frowned in confusion, "What?"

 

"The name," He said and pointed shortly at Peter's face before he started reaching inside his jacket for his pen, "—of who did that to you."

 

Peter's frown deepened and he leable against the table, brown eyes looking at Tony, "What do you need it for?"

 

" _Curiosity_ ," Tony simply said.

 

"Mr. Stark..."

 

"Mr. Parker..."

 

The boy smiled at that and blushed, he lea and back on his seat in defeat.

 

"So?" He called with raised eyebrows.

 

Peter sighed and after a moment of thinking said, "Adrian Toomes."

 

Stark nodded and wrote down the name on a napkin that was nearby, it sounded familiar to him, the name, but he decided that he'll worry about it later.

 

"What are you planning to do? —arrest him?" The boy joked lightly.

 

"Police don't just do that so the bad guys understand. We can drop by and say 'hello'."

 

Peter widened his eyes, "Are you gonna beat him up?"

 

Tony grabbed his hand again, "Don't worry. Leave it to me."

 

-

 

When they arrived to Tony's place, he was a bit skeptical because Peter seemed so _used_  to be at strangers' houses, by the way that he was calm and looking outside the window contently as they made small talk.

 

They didn't touch improperly, even though it was obvious why they were seeing eachother and what they were going to do, there weren't any indecent touches in the car, nor stares, even if Tony's hand was twitching to reach over and place it on Peter's thigh that was covered in this blue, _tight_  skinny jeans that were ripped from how old they were.

 

Their interaction was comfortable and it almost felt normal.

 

Peter was a really easy kid to talk to, he was very intelligent and mature, he would make Tony chuckle sometimes and he would look so pretty, with his wide brown eyes and part, thin lips as he watched Tony speak and drive.

 

He enjoyed Peter's company and for what he saw, the kid enjoyed his too. It was like he's never seen Peter so bucolic and relaxed. 

 

And that was a good sight.

 

Peter looked around his place when Tony guided him, his hand on the small of his back.

 

"Your house is really nice," The boy smiled up at him when Tony stopped at the living room with drinks on his hands, "I didn't know that the police made good money."

 

Stark snorted comically and sat down on the couch as he watched Peter staring out the wide window on the room, "They don't."

 

Peter turned around and walked up to him, "Then? Are you corrupted to have this much money?"

 

"I'll be dead by now if I was," He mumbled before taking a long sip of the strong liquor that didn't even make him grimace.

 

"What's your secret then?" The young boy asked, standing infront of him and grasping the glass that Tony handed him.

 

Tony shrugged, "My old man left me his inheritance."

 

Peter nodded, gulping down a bit of his drink and then he looked at the coffee table and what was ontop of it, he widened his eyes and leaned down, "Is that our case?"

 

"Yeah," Stark said while watching Peter forgetting his drink on the table and grasping an open folder laying there.

 

"Can I see?" The boy asked, looking at him expectantly.

 

He nodded.

 

It was against the rules and the moral of his work to let someone that it's not a member of the police department to go through private files, but it was Peter, someone who he trusted and who probably saw worse from what was on the description and pictures inside the folder.

 

Peter was reading intently as he turned around and gave a few steps backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch and he flopped down, landing next to Tony where he was resting his arm on the back of the couch comfortably. 

 

Tony almost raised his eyebrows in surprise and shifted on his place when the boy, casually accommodated himself on Tony's side, until there was no space left and he ended up resting his head on Tony's shoulder and lifting the folder so he could read properly.

 

He took a long sip of his alcohol when Peter decided to place his leg on top of Tony's, but he just welcomed the boy close to him and lowered his other arm until it was resting on the boy's shoulders.

 

That seemed to please Peter because he snuggled even closer to him. 

 

The sudden show of affection was unexpected, but very much welcomed; it got Tony feeling warm and content, something he hasn't felt in a long time.

 

Tony stared at the side of Peter's face, he was so soft and pretty, young and unmarked, except for that ugly bruise that still bothered Tony.

 

He _couldn't_  stop watching him, Peter was too entranced reading the papers and thank god the pictures of the mutilated boys weren't there because he didn't want to see a disturbed expression on the boy's face.

 

Peter would bit his thin lip unconsciously and Tony would drink from his glass to stop himself from kissing him, because he just looked so... _delicious_ and sweet —Tony felt like a creep, just staring at the boy and the urge to trace every line on Peter's face was there. 

 

"You wrote this?" The boy suddenly asked and pointed at the blue sticky notes on pasted on the paper sheets.

 

Tony hummed and finished his drink.

 

"Your handwriting is ugly."

 

He snorted inside his glass and then pull away to laugh quietly, "And yours is better?"

 

"Yeah," Peter looked up at him with a smile and soon their faces were really close, their noses almost touched and Tony kept his smile as he watched Peter dropped the folder besides him.

 

"Are you done with that?"

 

The boy shrugged, "Only if you can occupy me with something else."

 

Stark eyed his face with halfclosed eyes and leaned down slowly, he breathed against the rosy lips and stuck his tongue out before grazing it teasingly on the parted mouth.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Peter sighed and hugged his neck with one arm and closed the space between them with a harsh, desperate kiss, but there was still some certain softness as their tongues connected and Peter tilted his head.

 

It was prescious and messy, clothes were quickly scattered everywhere and this was the first time that he's seen Perer completely naked and Tony had a hard time keeping up without staring for too long or gaping.

 

Peter was patient and passionate, he rode Tony, right there on the couch, slim legs holding himself up with strength and Tony's hands felt every muscle there. They kissed the whole time, distractedly and wetly, panting against eachother as Tony raised his hips to meet him halfway.

 

And the noises that Peter made were sinful and erotic, he could be louder, they could be louder because nobody could hear them and the boy took advantage of that and _begged_  for everything.

 

The boy held onto him like there was no tomorrow, everytime Stark tried to pull away to breath (because Peter was tiring him out) he would pull him close again and crash their lips hurtfully, but neither of them care.

 

Tony's worries and second thoughts drifted away as he breathed in the the boy's smell and looked at the youthful expressions contorting in pleasure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤


	8. No Soft Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Tony is kind and humble, caring and intelligent —but, Peter really didn't want to go to emotional matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all remember this thing? Probably not.
> 
> Enjoy!

Baron didn't end up knowing that Peter sneaked out to see detective Stark —thankfully, Scott made a great work with covering him up and lying to Baron that Peter was feeling sick and couldn't leave the room. 

 

Peter actually felt guilty for lying to his boss. Baron is behaving different lately, he's paying more attention to Peter and taking care of him, he's trying gain his trust and love back and... it's fucking working. Peter hates himself that he's falling again for Baron's grace and allurement.

 

He was somewhat afraid in the beginning of Baron finding out his whereabouts, but it soon ended when Stark took him to his place and in that nice car of his —there was something about that man that made Peter feel safe; maybe it was the fact that Tony is with the police or just maybe he is a decent man. 

 

Something that Peter wasn't used to. Perhaps that was the reason to the deep keen towards the older man.

 

But, he still has his walls up.

 

Peter was convincing himself that he was spending time with Tony because of the _great_ , mind blowing sex and because with all that's been happening in the brothel, the violence and crude crimes, Tony could actually provide safeness to him and to his best friend Scott.

 

It wasn't something sentimental of course.

 

 _ **No**_.

 

Even though his heart skipped a bit and his stomach churned happily when Tony gave him that crooked smile and a soft kiss to his forehead when they finished fucking in the large couch — _even_ when Tony rubbed his naked back until Peter fell asleep on his lap for a few minutes and he let Tony murmur how pretty he was.

 

No, it wasn't something sentimental.

 

It was pure physical attraction, how couldn't just be that way?

 

All that Peter has known since he started having sex was older men, he seldom fucks with kids his ages, he just got used to the first one, he likes it that way;  _and_ , Tony is the perfect mature man with grey spots on his hair and beard that grows on a sharp, strong jaw, he is tall and strong enough to manhandle Peter (in a  _good_ way of course), he has this expressive eyes that made Peter feel  _so fucking hot_ when they stared at him hungrily, following each movement as Peter rode him slowly and longingly and Tony has too, this self-confident persona that just makes him seem so damn attractive.

 

Sure, Tony is kind and humble, caring and intelligent —but, Peter really didn't want to go to emotional matters.

 

Not when he knows that Tony will get tired of fucking him after a few weeks, all of his charm and infatuation towards Peter _will_  end soon.

 

Because... who would want to stay with a dirty, used hooker?

 

Certainly not a classy, educated man like detective Stark.

 

-

 

"Are you ready?" 

 

Peter heard Scott asking behind the bathroom door, his voice sounded muffled as he knocked twice.

 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec," He answered with a mumble.

 

"I'll wait for you downstairs, Pete. Baron is looking for us, he isn't in a great mood," Scott said with a sigh, before his steps started to echo away and soon the sound of a door opening softly was heard.

 

Peter exhaled longingly and relaxed visibly —he was currently sitting on top of the toilet lid, he had his small shirt riding up his chest as he held it there with one hand while the other one was in-between his legs, his feet were resting up against the white wall in front of him. 

 

This, what he was doing, is a routine, which he practices almost everyday. He's opening himself up with his fingers, smearing _too_   _much_ cheap lubricant inside him, he's getting ready for a night full of work. Peter's used to do this almost robotically, _methodically_ , to finger himself until he's numb and wide open, just to avoid painful sex; sometimes, he even does this while talking too Scott or as he watches TV, is horrible and upsetting how used to they are to this, to their methods and what a normal evening is for them.

 

But, tonight, there was something different —Peter still could feel Tony's ghost touch from yesterday, even though he showered and scrubbed himself raw, he couy feel the rough fingertips on his waist and the lingering kisses on his neck, it was making him miss and crave for more, just like how Bucky leaves him, but again, this was different.

 

Tony _is_  different.

 

This was more intense.

 

For what would've been a usual small time that he makes to prepare himself for clients; he is taking longer than usual.

 

Because, Peter couldn't help but get carried away and imagine that Tony is here with him right now, touching him and pleasing him, suddenly that seemed nicer than his reality.

 

So, Peter actually received a little pleasure from his own hand. He hung his head back in the air and slide a bit down the seat, he moved the hand on his chest downwards and gripped his forming hardness and balls, he didn't want to walk downstairs with an erection, that would attract more attention to him and that's the last thing he wants.

 

Peter only spent a few more minutes inside the small bathroom, his small sighs and pants echoed softly as his toes curled against the wall just like his two fingers inside him, the slippery noises should've make him blush but he didn't care.

 

He was too entranced in his own self and fantasy.

 

God —just the thought of Tony's thick fingers made Peter's own move faster in and out of himself twice. His small, slim fingers were nothing in comparison but he could imagine.

 

He gave a long moan and lifted his free hand to push his damp hair back and off his forehead as he spread his legs even more and rubbed at his red rim unhurriedly with two, slippery fingers.

 

Peter didn't know why, he couldn't comprehend, but he was feeling so fucking horny right now —like he hasn't being in a long time while he's alone. He just hasn't had the time to be a normal hormonal teenager and to not worry, he's been missing this, and fuck, Tony was making him feel this way.

 

He was gripping his own hair, just like Tony does it, and he was about to guide down his hand again to touch his cock, but—

 

Again, he was too entranced in his own thoughts that he didn't hear anything until there was a loud bang in the door and shortly it was opened.

 

Peter cracked open his glossy eyes hurriedly and jumped slightly at the loud sound, he was expecting Scott —but, he yelped as soon as he saw Baron standing in the doorway and Peter retrieved his hand from himself, lowered his legs and closed them quickly, the hard, cold lid touched the back of his thighs as Peter bit his top lip in embarrassment and he covered his groin by pulling down the bottom of his shirt.

 

He hunched his shoulders in a timid, scared manner when he saw Baron's prominent frown and rigid posture.

 

Peter's heart beat fast against his chest, as if he was a little kid caught doing something bad. It wasn't like Baron hasn't seen him in a certain exposing position like this one, but he was self-conscious and almost afraid as if Baron could magically know of _who_ he was thinking about just a few seconds ago.

 

"What are you doing, boy?" 

 

He lowered his head a bit and shrugged, faking casualness, "I was getting ready."

 

The older man hummed shortly and gave a step in, until he was inside the bathroom, he eyed Peter's lower body, just where his hands were hiding himself, then his eyes stared at the large bottle of lube sitting in the sink, where next there was a small vibrator that belonged to Peter, the one he rarely uses because he still feels weird out about the curled tip and high settings. It's just too much, but,  _god_ , he was planning on using it tonight.

 

Not anymore.

 

Baron inspected everything for a moment, before his frown relaxed and he cleared his throat, "You are taking too long. Everyone is already working."

 

Peter nodded and raised a hand to play with his bottom lip nervously, "I know," He straightened himself a little and repeated, "I was just getting ready."

 

The man smirked, just the slightest, the corner of his mouth arched up, "I can see."

 

He just smiled shyly, with shut lips and loosened up, he unclenched his legs and uncovered himself and let his shirt ride up again. He began to stand up with wobbly knees, "I'll be downstairs in a minute."

 

Baron hummed and followed his movements with his eyes.

 

His stare was hard and maybe hungry, almost possessive, it made Baron's presence _really_  present, and it made Peter feel small and vulnerable, he had the urgency to cover up, but it's nonsense, Baron has seen him naked dozens of times, and it doesn't even have to be in a sexual situation.

 

Just when Peter was putting the things that were in the sink inside the cabinet, and when he was washing his hands clean from the slippery substance, Peter looked up at the mirror to see Baron pushing himself behind Peter and hugging his waist loosely.

 

Zemo pecked the side of his neck, "Turn around," He murmured.

 

The young boy did it without a question and slowly, he blushed red slightly when he was left flushed against Baron's dressed body, his half hard cock rubbed against rough trousers as Peter looked up under his short eyelashes at the handsome face that was making a small space inside his heart again.

 

He rested his wet hands on the edge of the sink and allowed Baron to run his own up his sides and legs.

 

"Such a pretty boy," Baron mumbled, mostly to himself as he threw admiring eyes down at the boy.

 

Peter sighed when the other lowered his head to peck his thin lips longingly, he then placed his hands on Baron's forearms.

 

The man cleared his throat once again and he squeezed Peter right leg, "Lift this," He commanded and nodded at him.

 

He obeyed, bending his leg and lifting it with  some confusion, but soon, he became aware as the man placed his hand in-between his thighs and without a warning he found his rim and inserted a single, dry finger into his lubed opening, the contrast was clearl —Peter parted his lips in a silent gasp as he turned his head to look at the wall besides them. It felt good, but not as good as when he was alone and enjoying himself. Disappointment settled in the pit of his stomach.

 

" _Perfect_ ," Baron's pleased word was loud as he wiggled his finger inside and Peter's eyes fluttered for a second. Then, as quickly as he put a finger inside, he took it out, not before raising it and licking at the tip as he tasted Peter, he added with content eyes, "Just perfect."

 

Peter's cheeks burned and he straightened himself, as if to push Baron away, but he ended up hugging the man's shoulders lazily.

 

"Hey," He run a hand down Peter's clothed back, "Are you sure you want to work tonight? —you can take a break if you're not feeling good."

 

The boy would've frown, but he stopped himself. It's weird when Baron gives the boys any option wether they want to work or not. It's always money to him, he doesn't really give a shit if they're tired or in pain, and it was actually nice to see Baron acting concerned, mostly with Peter, it all began after the night with Toomes; but, still, Peter couldn't imagine himself resting in a bed while the other boys and Scott works themselves up till they're hurting tonight.

 

And, besides, if he even happens to accept Baron's suggestion, Peter knows that he will be owing him something, some favor or a mood swing that Peter will have to forgive and he won't allow that. Not at all. He rather fuck old, creepy men than owing Baron a favor.

 

So, Peter shook his head and planted a kiss to the bearded cheek, before pushing him away gently, "I'm fine. Let me get dressed and I'll be out."

 

Zemo only nodded and patted his leg proudly. He walked away until Peter was alone.

 

The boy sighed and rested back against the sink.

 

Again, that urge to call Mr. Stark was present.

 

-

 

Peter hasn't seen Bucky since the last boy's murder. He saw him a week before it happened. And, he hasn't stepped a foot inside the brothel —it makes him somewhat sad, because he doesn't have a way to contact him; Peter's had asked for a number to call or text, but Bucky always change the subject or plays dumb everytime that Peter brings it up.

 

So, he stopped asking. He understands, really, Bucky was too fine to have any sort of contact with someone like Peter, who is Bucky's favorite whore —and Peter is too stupid to always fall for the blue eyed man when he enters the doors.

 

And, he can't help but wonder if Tony would still have his number if Peter wasn't his witness or a big help to the open case.

 

He rather not think about it.

 

When he searched downstairs for Bucky's familiar face and didn't found it, disappointment filled his chest hurriedly.

 

Now he wouldn't have the man that always asks Peter if he's ok, the one that treats him gently and gives him more tipping.

 

He misses Bucky and Sam. He would like to sit right now in the man's lap and be with him all night to not have to be with anyone else. He knows that if he asks Bucky to book Peter for himself all night, he would do so without hesitation.

 

But, the man is a busy man, he's always traveling and Peter still doesn't knows what he does for a living, but he's sure that it isn't something honest, it's something shady; but Peter doesn't really care.

 

He now realizes that both of his infatuations are a big contrast —Tony is the opposite to Bucky. But, they only one similar things which is that they make Peter feel safe.

 

Peter nodded at Scott who was serving alcohol to a few guests, and he thought about doing the same, but just as he was walking next to a table to get to the bar, a hand landed on the small of his back and he had to stop and put on fake smile.

 

-

 

The boy was lucky enough that the man that picked him was already too drunk to be coherent, he was sitting on his lap and letting himself being groped until he was left feeling nauseous and he didn't know if it was the few shots of liquor that he drank or the way that the man's chubby hands were gripping everywhere and he was forcing Peter to kiss him, hand gripping his jaw to pull Peter close, and he was tired of trying to pull away and distract the man by kissing his neck instead.

 

So, he surrendered and just maintained his mouth wide open and unmoving for the man to devour.

 

Peter guided the intoxicated man upstairs and towards a room, once inside he pushed him against the bed quite angrily and harshly, the man didn't notice; Peter straddled his waist and started grinding down at him while, he knew what was coming and he was looking forward for his suspicions to happen.

 

The man started closing his eyes and it didn't pass more than two minutes before the alcohol inside made him falls asleep —Peter actually sighed in relief when he instantly started hearing snores.

 

Peter stayed ontop of him while he searched for a wallet, he found it shortly in the pocket of his trousers and without guilt, he fetched a couple of bills, what was worth a fuck and a blowjob, and when he saw a picture of the man's wife and kids, he rolled his eyes in disgust and grabbed more money.

 

He threw the wallet on the man's chest carelessly and muttered a low, " _Pig_."

 

Peter excited the room and went downstairs in search for man like the one he just left. 

 

He wasn't really feeling like fucking or touching someone. He was feeling particularly disgusted today —maybe it was because he was moody that Bucky wasn't here, or maybe it was just the fact that everyone was acting like nothing has happened in the last few weeks, like if no one has been killed and that no one has been afraid.

 

It was like they were forgotten. Even the ones that were alive and working on the brothel. They were forgotten and Peter knew that soon, another murder would come.

 

And no one was doing anything. Only detective Stark and his friend.

 

They were the only ones who cared. And, Peter wanted nothing more but to escape for the night and go see Tony.

 

Fortunately, the night ended surprisingly quickly. 

 

Peter made the night through with a few clients and only one got to fuck him. He let himself be bend over a sink just because Baron started suspecting of why Peter was coming out of rooms too soon and with good money, so he chose a decent guy and guided him to his a lonely bathroom to have a messy and quick go there.

 

At least his effort in opening himself wasn't for nothing, he thought bitterly as soon as they finished and he was unhurriedly pulling up his shorts as the man left the money in the sink effortlessly and gave Peter a strong pat on his backside.

 

The only content thought was that he had a thick bulge of money inside his shorts, and he only had to give Baron twenty percent of that.

 

Maybe Peter and Scott could go to the movies tomorrow and go eat somewhere nice.

 

Yeah, that sounded good. A break from this place, at least for one day could be perfect. Mostly if he has the chance to see Tony.

 

The first thing that Peter did when he entered his shared bedroom, was to go towards the bathroom, where the sound of water hitting the floor was evident; he walked through the opened door and found Scott taking a shower with the transparent curtain pulled apart, the tall walls of the bathtub prevent the water from slipping out.

 

Peter smiled when his friend noticed his presence, "Hey, Scotty," He mumbled quietly and took a seat lazily in the edge of the bathtub and looked up at his friend, "How was your night?"

 

Scott shrugged and splashed water at him playfully, " _Meh_  — yours was good, I know. You're lucky Baron didn't caught you stealing from the clients."

 

"I _wasn't_  stealing from the clients."

 

His friend sighed and rubbed soap down his sides, "Whatever you say."

 

"Those rich pigs won't even know that a few bills are missing," Peter rolled his eyes and reached down to pulled said money out of his shorts, "Look," He raised it up and grinned when he saw Scott's eyebrows raising in surprise, "Dinner and movies are on me tomorrow."

 

Scott only smiled widely and nodded.

 

-

 

It's been two days since he saw the boy.

 

He still doesn't have answer about almost  _anything_.

 

Tony just got out of work. Steve let them out earlier due a reparation being made in the ceiling of their floor. He and Rhodey were working on the the brothel case, along with another one that Steve gave them of a murder that happened in Manhattan —honestly he wasn't really paying attention to that one. 

 

He was planning to keep working on the case and search for more but his friend bailed on him and said that he was meeting up with a girl. That was good, a distraction was really needed and something normal ocurriocc in their lifes was good for their mental health.

 

So, Tony listened to Rhodey's advice of ignoring everything that has to do with the case, to take a small, short break for himself and to do something else.

 

Only that... he wasn't going to completely ignore some aspects of the case —like his witness. 

 

God, he couldn't get Peter out of his mind.

 

He couldn't wait to touch him and kiss him again, to talk to him and see him try to help him with the case.

 

And, he was an impulsive man that was used to get what he wanted it.

 

When Tony was about to drive home, the sun was just setting in the sky when he pulled out his phone and dialed the number that was on his recents, because an hour ago they were agreeing to see eachother, again in secret.

 

He thought about pulling over, but instead, he drove and listened to the three rings echoing from the other line until his call was answered and he sighed in relief when he heard the now familiar voice.

 

" _Hey. Tony. I'm here."_

 

Tony nodded, "Good, I'll be there in a few. I'm close by."

 

" _Ok,_ " Peter mumbled, then after two seconds, he sighed and whined, " _Hurry. I really want to see you._ "

 

It made Tony grin as he chuckled lowly, "Stay put," He cleared his throat and looked at the review mirror, "You sure that your boss is out?"

 

" _Yeah, he doesn't know that I left. Scott's is covering up for me again anyways. We're good, Tony_."

 

"Fine. Don't want you to get in trouble," He murmured as the restaurant that Peter was waiting in came in view.

 

" _I won't_.  _Just get here? I'm really horny in the middle of a restaurant_."

 

Tony smiled at the stubbornness in the high-pitched voice, he was to busy hearing to what Peter was saying next and looking for a spot to park —that he didn't notice the black car that's been following since he left the building.

 

He could only see Peter exiting the restaurant and running towards his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through previous chapter and oh my god, I'm so sorry for all the typos. I need a beta urgently, but in the meanwhile, I will correct the mistakes myself during the weekend to make it more enjoyable to read.
> 
> Comment your thoughts about the chapter?


	9. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just prostitutes.
> 
> Until he met Peter.
> 
> Peter doesn't fit in that crude, denigrating word.

Peter moved like feathers.

 

At least to Tony's eyes.

 

Peter was gracious — Tony even wanted to say pure, even though he knew that the boy was nothing but  _pure_ , due what he does for a living. 

 

But, still, Peter manages to have this peculiar innocent and uncorrupted aura, but at the same time he has an undeniable experience, Peter has this sad, doe brown eyes that always seem to read Tony; Peter is shy, sweet and polite, but at the same time he has this firm, stubborn, almost cold-hearted personality.

 

Of course, he has to put up with that act, damn those circumstances that kid lives and what he has to endure everyday.

 

But, Tony is a detective, he is  _the_ police, somehow, he studied and gain experience by treating and talking to victims and criminals since the start of his career. He knows well enough how to detect any sort of odd behavior just by a move of hands, by a lift of an eyebrow or by a way of walking.

 

He perfectly knows any sign of  _any_ emotion just by looking closely at the person without actually having to talk to them.

 

And he's seen Peter closely by now, and that boy is weak, vulnerable and scared, even if he puts on that though facade —Tony noticed that since the first day that he saw Peter.

 

And, Peter isn't scared only by the unfortunate incidents that are the murders that happened (and, Tony knows something will happen again and he's fucking preoccupied for the boy), but he's on edge too because of the type of life that he seems to have in that brothel. Tony knows little, but he's fucking certain by the few things that he's seen that Peter and the other boys there doesn't have that of a great time there, he's seen the bruises and frightened flinches.

 

 _Fuck_ , having to sell your own body to _survive_  seems enough. 

 

Tony never really gave a shit about prostitute or whores — wether they were male or female, even though, he used to lean more towards female sex workers, until he met Peter — he's an officer and what they say about the police and any prejudices and stereotypes that people have towards them; most of the time they're correct.

 

They may work for the law, serve it, teach it and punish whoever doesn't, but fucking a prostitute never was a problem or snorting a line of dope never really went through their minds as something wrong. 

 

They are detectives, they don't really have time for relationships, at least Tony, and the easiest, informal and commitment-free way to get laid is to pay a hooker for their needs.

 

It's normal, it always has been, everyone in Tony's team in the police department does it, married or not, it's just the way it is. It's something they do. Even though it should be wrong and it's most likely illegal.

 

But, again, he didn't give a shit.

 

They were just prostitutes.

 

 _Until_ he met Peter.

 

Peter doesn't fit in that crude, denigrating word.

 

And, Tony realizes now that he's never pay Peter, not that he's thinking in doing so —that thought never crossed his mind until today that they fucked again.

 

Tony would swear to God if he believed in one that Peter is too fucking bright, good and intelligent to be stuck in that goddamn place, he can do better and absolutely deserves better —no eighteen year old should be living that.

 

But, for Peter, all that he's ever known during all of his short life is misery and lack of everything, really, judging by what Peter had said.

 

So Peter doesn't know better, he does and has what he thinks he deserves.

 

Because, the kid kinda hides it, but he has a low self-esteem. It's not just a necessity for money and a roof on top of his head, he could be doing something else, but he's afraid and he rather go the easy way, which is selling himself.

 

But, hell.

 

Tony is no one to judge or advice Peter.

 

Even, if he deeply wants to.

 

Peter's just a fuck and the witness of his case, apparently.

 

He is convincing himself to believe that, because acquiring feelings towards an eighteen year old isn't a good sign.

 

-

 

When Peter woke up, he was alone and kinda cold, Tony was nowhere to be seen. He had a sore back, legs and arms, his throat was aching too —but, it was a good aching, not the kind that made him wince in pain and feel defeat after a long night of working.

 

No, it was a good feeling.

 

Merely because Tony was the one to leave him like that, in a good way; he made sure to tire Peter out but take care of him at the same time. Tony was gentle, but strong when they fucked, it left Peter breathless and needy for more. He liked the strong grip on his thighs and the rapid thrusts. It's like they couldn't get enough of eachother and Tony made sure to make Peter feel incredible and hot; until he was left gasping and gripping the sheets after they were done. He felt at ease knowing that he could fall asleep without worrying about fixing himself and having to go away to search for another client.

 

 _But_ , Tony isn't a client. 

 

And, it feels rather pleasant to have sex without getting paid after.

 

He feels normal and _clean_.

 

Like, the real deal that he was living wasn't true, and he was just an ordinary kid.

 

But, an ordinary, eighteen year old kid wouldn't be hooking up with a detective from N.Y.P.D, right?

 

Peter thought that as his eyes landed in the bedside table, where Tony's golden badge was along with his black gun. A warm feeling spread inside Peter because Tony actually trust Peter to leave that there freely; his wallet and handcuffs were there too.

 

He remembers teasing Tony earlier when they were about to fuck that they should use the silver handcuffs, Tony only rolled his eyes and mumble something that said ' _Don't be so fucking cliche_ ' and, Tony wouldn't admit it, but Peter saw his eyes and jaw twitching in arousal and interest.

 

The boy sat down, he grimaced at the dry sweat and semen in his belly and thighs, and just as he was thinking to stand up and look for Tony to ask permission to take a shower, a bright, yellow sticky note laying in the matress besides him caught his eye.

 

He picked it up.

 

**_Dinner's waiting for you_**

_**Use my bathroom if you want** _

_**Pd. You look pretty sleeping, didn't wanna wake you up** _

 

Peter couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips, as he folded the small note and tuck it inside his phone case. Now, he has something to look at and make him feel fine when he thinks that the world is crumbling down.

 

-

 

Tony sipped on the dark coffee, he's on his third cup, caffeine barely does something to him nowadays, but he had to wake up from the aftermath sex nap, because Rhodey called him, saying that he may have some new information about the Queens' case, so he was forced to wake himself up and take out the files. 

 

It's wasn't a burden really, it's not habitual to wake up with whatever person he just slept with, but Peter was different, he wasn't just  _whatever_. Peter was making Tony want to do the opposite of what he was used to do. He wasn't just a good fuck, Tony was starting to consider him a friend, even if it's weird for a grown man to be friends with a teenager. 

 

Rhodey is right —he's creepy and wrong. He told him that after a few other attempts of convincing Tony to stop seeing Peter like  _that_ , to just see him as a primordial witness. Of course, Tony didn't listen, he never does. Even though, what his friend said was true, like, this could end up badly, his relationship with Peter and both of them (mostly Peter) will have to pay for the consequences.

 

Tony flipped through a page distractedly, the crude photographs of the disfigured bodies were already appearing normal to his brain, like a routine.

 

He didn't have the heart to tell Peter to stand up and leave his house, so he let him stay there, in his bed, where he was hugging one of Tony's pillows and his mouth was parted slightly, letting out quiet snores. The kid probably hasn't been sleeping good for days, because he laid down heavily and fell asleep instantly after they finished earlier.

 

So, when Peter appeared in his livingroom, he raised his eyebrows in surprised amusement and grinned at Peter.

 

"Thought you were dead."

 

Discreetly, he hid the explicit pictures of the case.

 

Peter smiled lazily and raised his arms above his head to stretch thoughtfully—Tony run his eyes down his body and he noticed that Peter was wearing his dress shirt that Tony left on the floor when they undressed, it went past his thighs and Tony had to look up when his groin stirred interestingly.

 

The boy's hair was wet and pushed back, his cheeks were flushed, probably due showering with warm water and Tony could only think how pretty he was as he sat down next to him.

 

"Is that our case?" Peter asked quietly and plastered himself against Tony's side.

 

"That's right," Tony nodded, his arm was thrown over the back of the couch and he lowered to rest it heavily on Peter's bony shoulders, "Along with a new case that my boss gave us."

 

"Can I see?" The boy stretched his hand towards the file.

 

"No," He simply said.

 

"Please," Peter pouted dramatically and rested his head on the other's shoulder, "Pretty please?"

 

Tony twisted his head down to look at Peter and he found doe, brown eyes blinking at him, his thin bottom lip was sticking out and Tony couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "No."

 

"Why not?" Peter raised a hand to trace his fingers on Tony's beard distractedly.

 

"It's confidential."

 

He rolled his eyes and pushed Tony away playfully, "Fine," He then grabbed Tony's cup to take a short sip.

 

"Don't get cranky on me," The older man poked his side and hugged his shoulders, "Come here."

 

Peter giggled and let himself be kissed softly, he grabbed the hand on his face slightly and parted his mouth. Tony tasted like mint and coffee and it was so good and soothing, and Peter got closer and their noses bumped together. 

 

He heard Tony dropping the files next to them and soon a hand was on his thigh, rough fingertips brushed the thin hairs there and Peter got sudden goosebumps when Tony started guiding his palm in-between his legs. 

 

And (he didn't want to) he breathed in sharply and gripped Tony's hand in his own to push it away. He opened his eyes and found the other's concerned glance.

 

The boy gave Tony a tiny, timid smile and licked the tip of his nose, "I can't. I have to go soon."

 

"You have to?" Tony tilted his head to deliver ginger pecks on his jaw.

 

"Yeah, curfew, remember?" He hummed quietly.

 

"Right," Tony exhaled and pulled away, "I remember."

 

Peter shared a small smile with him and he stood up to start getting ready.

 

A sour thought appeared. He doesn't wants to leave.

 

-

 

Tony couldn't drop him off because he was busy working, but he called in a safe cab and put Peter in it to drive him to Queens.

 

Peter was left breathless when they shared a last make out session and he was left too brushing his lips with his own fingers when his was in the cab, to prevent an smile from forming.

 

**Tony 12:40**

Let me know when you get there

 

He did. It's past twelve already and Peter sighed once he was standing outside the brothel. The lights were out, meaning that most of the boys were probably in their rooms already resting for tomorrow's long shift. 

 

It was quiet and lonely when he entered, a few were in the kitchen and others in the livingroom, everyone was still and murmuring, their eyes lingered on Peter when he walked in. He frowned and he was about to walk upstairs when suddenly he saw Scott running down the steps hurriedly.

 

He was wearing a preoccupied expression as without a word of greetings, he hugged Peter and squeezed him tight. He dropped his bag and did the same, still confused.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

Scott shook his head and looked at him, "I'm so glad you're here, I was worried out of my mind, Peter!"

 

"It's okay, I'm only twenty minutes late for the curfew," He tried to reassure him.

 

"No, I —" His friend shook his head when he noticed that the other boys were staring at their interaction, then he pulled Peter aside behind the stairs to cover them, "Peter," He murmured and looked intently at him, "One boy hasn't come back since yesterday."

 

"What?" Peter's frown deepened and he crossed his arms, "Who?"

 

"Clarke, one of the new ones. He left yesterday with a client. His stuff are still in his room, Peter."

 

He sighed and lowered his head to think, "What if he just runaway?"

 

"Peter, don't be naive. All of his things were left behind and," Scott suddenly appeared mortified and he hugged him again, "Ray said that Clarke mentioned that the client offered him the castle. The same promise that the  _other_ boys had, Peter."

 

"Scott—"

 

"Oh my God, Peter. It's happening again! The others said the same thing before they died."

 

"Hey," The boy pulled away to hold his friends face and stare at him sternly, "W-we cannot freak out like this, Scotty. We have to stick together and stay alert—"

 

"What if Clark is thrown outside tomorrow?"

 

Peter sighed and his thumbs caught the sudden falling tears on Scott's cheeks, "I don't know, Scott. I'm not gonna lie, maybe something bad is gonna happen, or maybe it won't but we have to be strong, okay?"

 

His friend frowned at him, "Aren't you scared?"

 

"Scott, I'm _terrified_ ," Peter whispered, "But, we can't do anything about this and you know it."

 

"I know, Peter," He sniffed and said quickly, "I just don't want anyone else to die. I thought it was over."

 

"Maybe, no one will, okay?" The boy said, not letting the evident worry and fear he was feeling, transmit through his words, just to not upset his friend any further, "Let's hope _nothing_  happens, yeah?"

 

Scott nodded, "Okay."

 

They hugged eachother again and listened faintly in the low murmurs of the other people.

 

"I just don't want you to go out late at night like you're doing lately, Pete," Scott said after a few moments and pulled away, "It's not safe. At least until this thing is solved."

 

Peter leaned against the wall behind him, "I know, but it's fine. I'm with Tony. I'm safe with him."

 

"Tony?" He eyed him, "It's not 'Mr. Stark' anymore?"

 

The boy rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder playfully, "Shut up."

 

Scott smiled slightly and returned the punch, "I just want us safe. Maybe you shouldn't go out as much even if you're with detective Stark, okay? Let things cool down and, besides, I think Baron is onto us."

 

"Why'd you say that?" 

 

He shrugged, "He's been asking me weird things about the first night of the murder and about detective Rhodes."

 

Peter sighed and rubbed his face shortly and tiredly, "Shit, all right. I'll stay low for a while, okay?"

 

"Good," Scott nodded and hugged his shoulders to start guiding him upstairs, "I think you can live without your new boyfriend for a few days."

 

He just chuckled and elbowed him away.

 

Scott was about to talk again, but a familiar voice interrupted them and they stood still.

 

Baron stood on the top of the stairs, hands inside his pockets and his gaze was sharp and acute, prolonging it on both boys.

 

Baron looked serious and irked, the kind of look that signaled something went wrong or he was just merely upset. Either way seemed bad, and it made Peter actually shiver and slump his shoulders unconsciously.

 

Baron nodded at him and eyed him up and down slowly, judging him in a way.

 

Peter sighed softly, Scott did too.

 

"I wanna talk to you, Parker. I'll be in my office. Don't make me wait."

 

Then, Baron was turning away without another word or look. He left calmly and silently. It left Scott gripping Peter's shoulder and mumbling.

 

"Peter..."

 

"It'll be fine."

 

He smiled forcefully and let go of Scott to follow Baron's trace. His heart started beating harshly. 

 

Peter knew it won't be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't you miss Bucky? I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated ❤


End file.
